


The Daxam Four

by WritersBlock039



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Not Canon Compliant, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Protective Barry Allen, Protective Oliver Queen, Protective Sara Lance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock039/pseuds/WritersBlock039
Summary: Krypton and Daxam. Sister planets. Bitter rivals. Speculation says their feud started because of a war ending in a stalemate, each side blaming the other for its cause.Only the Kryptonian elite of the elite knew the truth. Every Daxamite knew.It all started with a prophecy.When Krypton exploded and took Daxam with it, the prophecy was thought to be unfinished.Kara Zor-El, daughter of Krypton, survived. Mon-El, prince of Daxam, of Daxam survived. Lar Gand and Rhea, king and queen of Daxam, survived, as did their people.But the prophecy didn't begin when Kara met Mon-El.It began when Barry Allen, speedster of Central City, breached to Kara's Earth. It continued when through Barry, Kara met Oliver Queen and Sara Lance, the Emerald Archer of Star City and the captain of a group of time traveling superheroes.It all started with a prophecy.With one betrayal, Daxam's fate is set in stone.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can probably already guess who the main villains are just by looking at the title and the tags. Still, I hope everyone enjoys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Then ~ December 2016_ **

**_Mon-El_ **

 

He had _survived._

Everything from his planet was _gone,_ and he was the only survivor. He had crashed on a planet called Earth, and who had been his savior?

A Kryptonian. _Of course_ it was a Kryptonian. His planet and race just had the worst luck ever, didn’t it? And to make matters worse, it wasn’t just _any_ Kryptonian. It was a _daughter_ of Krypton.

_The Last Daughter of Krypton._

Mon-El paced his quarters at the D.E.O., taking a few deep breaths. A month or so ago, he would be figuring out how to make sure the woman didn’t kill him, but over time, he had discovered the Kryptonian hero called Supergirl, known as Kara Zor-El – or Kara Danvers – was not a killer. That had relaxed him somewhat. Still, there was the rivalry between Krypton and Daxam he had to keep in mind. She had hated him, and Mon-El had wondered when she would try to kill him.

But she _didn’t know._ She truly didn’t. She hated him because he was a _Daxamite,_ nothing more. She didn’t know who he was, and she didn’t know why he was so wary of her. And her cousin appeared to be as in the dark as she was.

Everything was _so perfect . . ._ then Kara returned from wherever she had been.

_“Kara Danvers, I am going to KILL YOU!”_

_“Alex, I’m fine! Really, I’m fine –_ great, _actually!”_

_“Where the hell were you?”_

_“Barry’s Earth. He asked me to help with an alien invasion of their own.”_

_“Whoa, whoa, wait. Barry? As in Barry_ Allen? _The speedster from another universe who accidentally ran to this one?”_

_“Yeah, that Barry!”_

Mon-El’s mind had gone into panic mode at Winn’s words. It wasn’t the name that had him worried . . . it was who he was. Barry Allen? A _speedster?_

_The Son of Speed._

Mon-El swallowed and closed his eyes, reciting the words his mother had told him that were permanently burned into his mind. The words that tore Krypton and Daxam apart and made them hate each other with everything they had. The words only the highest of the elite on Krypton knew. The words every Daxamite knew.

_The reign of Daxam shall end at the hands of the last daughter of Krypton and the last survivor of hell with the aid of the son of speed and the woman twice dead._

Kara was the last daughter of Krypton. This Barry Allen had to be the son of speed, because Mon-El had heard nothing of speedsters on this Earth. That was two of the four already. If Kara found the other two, it didn’t matter if Kara didn’t know who he was. He was dead either way.

He jerked upright when there was a knock on the door. “Hey, you OK?” Winn poked his head in. “Kara wants to talk to you about something.”

Mon-El plastered a smile on his face and turned around. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

Winn nodded and left, and Mon-El took a deep breath. OK, so Kara had found another member of the prophecy. He just had to stop her from finding the other two. That either meant he had to distract her enough so she never discovered the prophecy, or he would have to kill her. Mon-El steeled himself as he headed out, going to see what Kara wanted.

No matter what happened, he couldn’t let Kara find the other members of the Daxam Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, it's an anti Mon-El story. I came up with this shortly after seeing Supergirl 3x07, and I needed an outlet, and, well . . . who doesn't like seeing the Daxamites getting their asses kicked?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is parts of Supergirl episode 2x17 "Distant Sun." It's where things start to go south for our favorite female Kryptonian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um . . . apparently this story posted three times? I'm aware of it, and hopefully everything gets sorted out soon, because . . . well, I don't want to have to manage this three times. Eek.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Now ~_ ** **_April 2017_ **

**_Lar Gand_ **

Outside a bar that looked completely normal on the outside, twin shimmers of light appeared before becoming humanoid figures. The dark-haired woman, clothed in black with a simple, dark metal diadem on her head, looked up at the building in disbelief. “This place?” she asked her husband.

The man, clothed in black as well, looked at the beacon in his hand. “These are his coordinates,” he confirmed.

The woman scoffed. “He cannot seriously expect us to – ”

“I doubt he would have called us here unless he didn’t have a choice,” the man held up a hand. “Please.”

She stared at him, then sighed. “This had better be important.”

The man nodded, and together, the two of them walked into the bar.

* * *

**_Mon-El_ **

Mon-El looked up from where he was getting drinks from the bar when he saw the two walk in. “So this is how they entertain royalty on this planet,” the woman sniffed in disdain, looking around.

Mon-El took a deep breath, then picked up the cocktails in front of him and walked over. “Mother,” he nodded. “Father.”

“We were glad when we received your message,” Lar Gand nodded in response.

“Hey, Mon-El!” He turned when he heard an alien behind him call his name. “Can I grab a pint?”

“I’m not working,” he shook his head. “You can check with Rhonda, though.”

When he turned back to his parents, they were looking at him in a mixture of confusion and shock. “You work here?” Lar Gand asked. “As a servant?”

“I’m a mixologist,” Mon-El corrected. “It is an artistic profession in the medium of preparing alcoholic beverages, and it is very honorable.”

Rhea scoffed, looking around. “I don’t believe anyone in this hovel does anything important.”

Mon-El looked around, making sure one of the booths in the back was still open, before sighing and turning back. “It’s not anyone here you need to be concerned about.”

That instantly got his parents’ attention. “Is this about the Kryptonian?” Rhea raised an eyebrow.

“Keep your voice down,” Mon-El hissed, turning and walking back towards the booth, knowing his parents were following him. “Kara’s a hero to so many people here.” He sighed, setting the drinks down and sliding into the booth. “I couldn’t just teleport up to your ship, that would be suspicious. Right now, the people seeing you here, they probably think I’m confronting you about the bounty placed on Kara’s life.”

“And what are you really doing?” Lar Gand raised an eyebrow.

“Telling you that the bounty isn’t going to work,” Mon-El said bluntly. “She’s strong – _so_ much stronger than I thought she ever would be.”

“It’s really her?” Rhea asked, eyes wide. “The last daughter of Krypton?”

“I _know_ it’s her,” Mon-El nodded. “Because she’s already met another of the Four.”

Rhea blanched. “Who?” Lar Gand demanded, leaning forward. “How do you know?”

“Because _I’ve_ met him,” Mon-El swallowed. “His name’s Barry Allen. He’s called the Flash. And he’s the son of speed.”

Lar Gand swallowed hard. “Half of them already.”

“Could she be hiding the other two from you?” Rhea demanded.

“No,” Mon-El shook his head. “Kara’s more naïve than that. She’d introduce me to everyone she’s met.”

“That’s how wrapped around your thumb you have her,” Lar Gand nodded slowly.

“Yes,” Mon-El nodded.

“You say the bounty won’t work,” Rhea frowned.

“She’ll win against any alien that goes after her,” Mon-El nodded. “If you want to take Kara out – ”

“You say she’s the last daughter of Krypton,” Lar Gand nodded. “If she truly is, if she dies, how could the Daxam Four win when there’s not four of them?”

“And I agree,” Mon-El nodded. “It’s why, ever since I heard about Barry, I’ve been trying to figure out a way to stop her from finding the others or, in this case, kill her.”

“Then what do you propose?” Rhea tilted her head.

Mon-El sighed. “Something crazy.”

“It’ll only be crazy if it doesn’t work,” Lar Gand shook his head. “What do you have in mind, son?”

“Well, first of all,” Mon-El took a deep breath. “We’ll need to act like I still love Kara.”

Lar Gand frowned slightly, but nodded. “What else?”

Mon-El looked at his mother. “Do you have any Kryptonite?”

She smirked.

* * *

**_Lar Gand_ **

Lar Gand turned away from the windows later that night as Rhea and Mon-El teleported back onto the ship. “Son!” he grinned, jogging down the steps to join them. “It worked!”

“It’s worked so far,” Mon-El corrected. “Kara will find a way to try and get me back.”

“That can’t happen,” Lar Gand frowned.

“What can I say, she believes I sacrificed myself because I love her so much,” Mon-El shrugged. “She’ll find a way.”

“Then we’ll be ready for her,” Rhea smirked.

“Yes,” Mon-El nodded. “There’s just . . . two things you need to do to make this seem more real.”

“What’s that?” Lar Gand frowned.

“Call off the bounty on Kara,” Mon-El answered.

Rhea turned to one of the guards and gestured him over. “And second?” Lar Gand asked.

Mon-El watched his mother cancel the bounty, then sighed. “You need to lock me in a cell.”

* * *

**_Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers_ **

Alex ran into the D.E.O., pushing past everyone, wiping the tears from her eyes. She didn’t need everyone at the D.E.O. to know she could cry after the night she had just had. “Where is she?” she demanded, running up the steps.

Kara suddenly flew down onto the balcony, stumbling when she landed. J’onn came from the other direction, grabbing Kara and holding her up, watching her try and keep her balance. “What did she do to you?” he demanded.

“She had Kryptonite,” Kara mumbled.

“We need to get you under a yellow sun lamp,” Alex looked her up and down.

“No,” Kara shook her head, taking deep breaths. “Rhea was about to kill me, and Mon-El sacrificed everything to save my life. Now we have to save his.”

J’onn winced. “I can’t let you do that.”

“No, I’m OK,” Kara insisted.

“It’s not that,” J’onn shook his head. “We’re under strict orders not to engage. I’m sorry.”

“This is Mon-El’s life!” Kara protested. “Please!”

“I cannot disobey the President of the United States,” J’onn shook his head. “I know it’s easy to let emotions get involved, but there’s protocol. I’m not the one calling the shots right now.”

“I know how much you care for Mon-El, but this is too dangerous,” Alex warned Kara.

“I have to save him,” Kara stated. “I know you understand. Once that ship leaves, he’s gone forever.”

“He’s made his choice,” J’onn shook his head. “He’s with his people, Kara.”

“Mon-El did not choose this,” Kara glared at him. “This is not like M’gann. And if we wait for President’s orders, Mon-El and his parents could be light-years away! We have to go now!” She swallowed, sniffing as her voice choked up. “I’m the one that convinced him to do this, to try to reason with his mother. He’s up there because of me. Please . . . J’onn, I can’t lose him.”

J’onn closed his eyes, sighing.

* * *

**_Rhea_ **

Rhea sat on her throne, tapping her fingers on the arm. Mon-El was in a cell, like he wanted, and Lar Gand was standing by. Now all they had to do was hope the Kryptonian stepped right into their trap.

“Ion thrusters are ready, and the navigation system is set for Daxam,” the pilot told her, unaware of what was going on. “Take us out,” Rhea nodded. He bowed and stepped away, and a portal of sizzling purple energy appeared. Rhea hid a smirk of satisfaction as the Kryptonian jumped out, glaring at her. “You just don’t know when to let go, do you?”

“I was gonna say the same thing about you,” the Kryptonian quipped, folding her arms.

Rhea scowled, gesturing the guards forward. They swarmed the Kryptonian, pikes ready, but she punched her way through all of them. They all attacked her at once, placing their pikes on top of each other and forcing her down. The Kryptonian grimaced, forced to a crouch, then pushed upwards, throwing them all away. She rose from her crouch, glaring at Rhea.

The Queen of Daxam just rose from her throne, drawing her Kryptonite sais. “Round two,” she smirked.

* * *

**_Mon-El_ **

Mon-El was sitting his cell, wondering if maybe he had overestimated Kara, when a familiar portal of sizzling purple energy appeared. A familiar yelp came from it, and Mon-El blinked when a familiar figure in black tactical gear stumbled out. “Winn?”

“Oh, thank God I am not in space,” Winn sighed in relief, looking around.

“You _are_ in space,” Mon-El pointed out, standing up.

“Oh, yeah, I know,” Winn nodded, gesturing around with one hand, the other holding a tablet. “I mean, like, floating around in space, dying. Uh, I’m here to rescue you! Hi!”

Mon-El tilted his head, then unable to help himself, asked, “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?”

Winn’s head shot up, and a pleased grin formed on his face. “You finally saw Star Wars!”

* * *

**_Rhea_ **

Rhea swung at the Kryptonian with both sais, but she always either grabbed her wrist to stop the swing from completing or punched her away. Rhea finally kicked her in the stomach, making her double over, and thrust with her sai.

She balked in shock when the blade didn’t pierce her skin at all. “The Kryptonite!” she insisted.

The blonde smirked, grabbed her wrist, then punched her in the face. Rhea grunted as she hit the floor, then looked up as her opponent smirked. “Doesn’t have much effect on me,” she said, folding her arms.

Rhea narrowed her eyes when red light warped over her opponent’s body, and soon the Green Martian was standing in Supergirl’s spot.

* * *

**_Mon-El_ **

Winn pressed the final button, then grinned and held out his arms. “Open sesame!”

“Fantastic,” Mon-El smirked as the door opened, and he jumped out after Winn. “Let’s get out of here before the alarms go off.”

“Oh, I’m already one step ahead of you,” Winn held up a hand. “I’ve already cracked the security system.” He opened the door behind them, then turned and waved to the security camera in the corner. “Hey, hey! Are you guys getting this?”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

“Crystal clear,” Kara smiled, seeing her boyfriend and best friend on the monitor.

“Winn, can you bring up the Throne Room?” Alex asked.

“You got it,” Winn nodded.

Kara and Alex watched with rapt attention as J’onn took on the Daxamite guards, then Kara leaned forward when they surrounded him. “Is the portal programmed to the ship’s location?” she asked.

“Yeah, but – ” Alex began, but before she could finish, Kara tapped on the keyboard and ran for the activated portal. “Kara!”

* * *

**_Rhea_ **

“Finish him!” Rhea roared, grabbing her sai blades.

Kara leapt out of the portal and smashed one guard to the ground, turning all attention to her. “Is it really you this time?” Rhea smirked.

Kara stepped in front of J’onn and blew hard, using her freezing breath to blow the guards away. “Does that answer your question?”

Rhea charged forward, but J’onn smacked her with a fallen guard’s pike. Rhea grunted in pain, collapsing. “Rhea!” Lar Gand shouted, running in.

J’onn turned to him, and Lar Gand grabbed another fallen pike, running at the Green Martian. As J’onn took on Lar Gand, Kara focused all her attention on Rhea, avoiding being hit with the Kryptonite.

* * *

**_Mon-El_ **

Mon-El watched the footage intensely. Just like he thought, Kara had come to “rescue” him. Now all he had to do was figure out how to act without Winn. “My mother will kill her,” he said. “We’ve got to help. Come on!”

Winn ran after Mon-El, heading for the throne room with him.

* * *

**_Lar Gand/Mon-El/Kara Danvers_ **

“All we want is for our family to be together!” Lar Gand yelled as he locked pikes with J’onn.

“That’s what we want, too!” J’onn snapped, knocking him back.

Kara’s head snapped to the side when Rhea punched her in the face, then quickly grabbed her wrist with both hands when she thrusted. She panted, feeling her strength sap away as the Kryptonite blade neared her, her veins glowing green. “All your talk about change, Kryptonian,” Rhea sneered. “But you _never_ change.” She brought her other arm down, and Kara quickly grabbed that wrist, too, faltering even more. “You take what you want without a care for our world!”

Mon-El ran into the room, his eyes wide when he saw Rhea and Kara in a stalemate. A quick look to the side saw J’onn and Lar Gand evenly matched, still dueling. He saw Winn stop behind him, enraptured by the fights.

That was all the opening he needed.

He grabbed one of the pikes from the guards and swung, knocking Winn’s legs out from under him. The man fell with a yelp, diverting Kara’s attention to him. Mon-El aimed at her and fired the pike, hitting her in the chest and catapulting her away from his mother. Kara yelled more in shock than anything, and J’onn’s head snapped up. He smacked Lar Gand away and flew to grab Winn as Rhea charged up to Kara, who was staring in disbelief at Mon-El. “This ends now, Kryptonian,” she seethed, bringing her sai blades down.

Still in shock, Kara didn’t move. J’onn flew up just in time to ram into Rhea, making her miss Kara’s heart and slash her in the stomach instead. “Kara!” Winn took Kara’s arm, helping her stand up, eyes wide.

Kara just swallowed, looking at Mon-El as he swung the pike back, ready to fire again. “Why?” she mouthed, clutching her abdomen.

“How could I love the Kryptonian who’s going to kill us all?” was all Mon-El answered with.

Kara’s face drained of color, and she staggered back, only to yelp and nearly collapse as blood spilled over her hand. “Alex!” J’onn shouted, taking Kara’s other arm.

“Stop them!” Lar Gand yelled as Mon-El charged up the pike again, taking aim.

Winn jumped in front of Kara as Rhea lunged and Mon-El fired, but the portal flared open again, and J’onn grabbed both Winn and Kara, flying through, Mon-El’s shot just narrowly missing his cape.

* * *

**_Winn Schott_ **

Winn staggered out of the portal, looking in horror at the blood on his hand as Kara whimpered. “Oh, God.”

J’onn carefully hefted Kara into his arms and took off again, Alex running over from the portal controls, watching in horror. “Where’s Mon-El?” she asked, looking around.

Winn swallowed. “He’s not getting to her ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's where all the original stuff starts to happen!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, on to the original content of the story! It's Team Supergirl's time to shine as Kara, Alex, and Winn try to figure out why Mon-El thinks Kara's going to kill everyone. And, unfortunately, Kara is still a battering ram. But, just like before, she gets away, and it's off to safety for everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Two hours under the sunlamps was enough to heal the gash made by Rhea, but Kara still sat numbly under them, staring at her hands as if still seeing blood on them. J’onn was currently explaining to the President why they had engaged the Daxamite ship, and Alex was occasionally looking up from her monitor. Kara knew she was worried, she had every right to be. Her sister had just been attacked by the man who had claimed to love her . . . only for him to stand with his parents instead.

How could she have ever been so wrong about someone?

“Winn,” she said quietly.

“What?” Alex looked up from her work, walking over.

“Where’s Winn?”

Alex pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text message. “Hopefully on his way.”

Sure enough, less than a minute later, Winn ran in through the door. “Hey,” he panted, hurrying up to Kara. “Alex said you needed to see me?”

“When you . . . ” She swallowed. “When you found him . . . did he seem . . . different? Did he . . . ”

She couldn’t say it. Even faced with what Mon-El did, she couldn’t say what he did. “Trick me?” Winn guessed softly. When Kara bit her lip and jerkily nodded her head, Winn silently shook his head. “He acted just like he always had until he knocked me off my feet.”

“He played all of us,” Alex walked over, putting a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “None of us saw this coming.”

“Why?” Kara’s voice cracked. “Why now, after all this time?”

“Did he say anything?” Alex looked between them. “Surely he said something!”

“All he said is how could he love the woman who was going to kill them all?” Winn answered, rubbing Kara’s back.

She flinched at the words again, and Alex put a hand on her forehead, pacing restlessly. “I’m gonna kill him,” she announced. “I am going to find him and put a lead bullet in his heart.”

“I never did anything to him,” Kara shook her head, still trying to understand. “I tried to understand him, I tried to help him find a good life here. How could he think I was going to kill him?”

“He said _kill them all,”_ Winn frowned. “That doesn’t sound like it’s just _him_ he was worried about. Maybe him and his parents?”

“Surely if it was just them, he wouldn’t have done it in full view of the other Daxamites?” Alex frowned. “That seems way too desperate.”

“Desperate enough to save _everyone,_ though,” Kara slowly looked up. “He didn’t mean his family – he meant _all_ of Daxam.”

“An entire _race?”_ Winn blinked. “He seriously thinks you’d kill an entire _race?_ Does he know you at all?”

“Apparently _I_ never knew _him,”_ Kara said bitterly.

“Hey, if he sticks around, we’ll kick his ass, and his parents’, and every Daxamite we have to,” Alex assured her.

“Uh, we may be a teeny tiny bit outnumbered there, Alex,” Winn winced.

“Are _you_ gonna let them get away with this?”

“Hell, no! But there are a hell of a lot more of them than there are of us!”

“Yeah, OK, I’m up for making sure the Daxamites don’t hurt anyone else,” Kara held up her hands. “But why do they think I’m going to kill them all when I hate killing?”

“I remember Mon-El seeming on edge towards the end of last year, actually,” Winn tilted his head thoughtfully.

“When?” Alex asked, turning to him.

“Uh,” Winn scratched the back of his head. “It was, uh . . . December? Yeah, beginning of December.”

“What the hell did you do in December to scare him?” Alex raised an eyebrow at Kara.

“I don’t even know!” Kara threw up her arms in frustration. “The only thing that happened in December was – ” She blinked, frowning. “Was . . . ”

“Was?” Alex and Winn asked at the same time.

“The Dominators,” she whispered, looking up. “That was when Barry asked me to go to Earth-1 and help fight the Dominators.”

“Mon-El was scared by the idea other universes existed?” Winn blinked.

Alex snorted loudly. “I doubt that.”

“No, no, I don’t think it was universes,” Kara shook her head, looking up. “He seemed tense around Barry when we were there because of the Music Meister.”

“Music Meister, I _love_ that name,” Winn grinned.

“OK, so Mon-El was scared by Barry?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never met him, but he doesn’t sound very scary.”

“He’s not,” Kara shook his head. “Barry’s one of the kindest people you’ll ever meet.” She made a frustrated noise and threw up her hands. “Why would Mon-El be scared of him? Of _me,_ who doesn’t kill?”

“OK, well, clearly the Daxamites think there’s something about you,” Winn held up his hands. “Maybe it’s just the whole Krypton and Daxam rivalry thing?”

“It’s got to be more than just the war,” Kara shook her head.

“What even _caused_ the war?” Alex frowned, folding her arms.

Kara opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again, pouting like a puppy and tilting her head. “I don’t know,” she admitted, frowning and scratching the back of her head.

“You _don’t know.”_ Alex couldn’t have sounded more incredulous if she tried. “How could you _not know_ what caused the war which caused one of the biggest planet rivalries ever?”

“Because I don’t, OK?” Kara held out her arms helplessly. “Now that I think about it, _none_ of the children growing up on Krypton really knew.”

“So what, it’s a case of ‘I say, they say?’” Winn asked.

“Mom said she would tell me when I was old enough to know,” Kara shook her head. “And she looked so sad when she said that.”

“So your mother knew,” Alex frowned. “But if this is so secret, I don’t know if her hologram is going to be of any help.”

“What about the Fortress?” Winn suggested, making both sisters look at him. “I mean, that had the information about the Medusa virus, which only Zor-El and select other scientists knew about. Maybe it has something about why the war started.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Kara admitted. “But Mon-El and Rhea know its location. For all we know, they could track us there.”

“Then I guess we better be quick,” Alex shrugged.

 _“We?”_ Kara blinked, then shook her head, getting off the bed. “No. No, guys, I’m going alone.”

That got two snorts out of them. “No, you’re not,” Winn shook his head, following after her.

“Like hell you are,” Alex said at the same time, right on her heels.

* * *

**_Mon-El_ **

“Well, if she didn’t know before, she’s going to want to now,” Mon-El seethed as he paced the throne room of the ship.

“How could she not have known?” Rhea growled from her throne. “Every Daxamite knew so they knew never to trust a Kryptonian!”

“Kryptonians aren’t Daxamites,” Lar Gand pointed out. “Perhaps not every Kryptonian knew.”

“I do not like her, but she is the daughter of one of the most elite houses of Krypton,” Rhea scowled. “The daughter of one of their most respected scientists and judicators. How could she not have known?”

“Maybe she wasn’t told before Krypton exploded,” Mon-El turned around. “That’s the only explanation I can think of.” He stopped and turned around. “And maybe there was information on the prophecy in her pod.”

“Or her cousin’s,” Lar Gand realized what he was getting at. “The Fortress could have the prophecy.”

“If she finds it,” Rhea shot to her feet.

“She can’t,” Mon-El shook his head desperately, punching coordinates into the console for teleportation.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara flew inside the Fortress, setting Alex and Winn on the ground, the two of them in their tactical suits with winter parkas, Kara in her Supergirl suit. “Oh, wow,” Winn ogled the Fortress with wide eyes. “This is so cool!” He shivered, zipping his parka up tighter. “Literally, too. Geez. This couldn’t have been in Hawaii?”

“We need to hurry,” Alex placed a hand over her alien gun as Kara ran to the console in the center of the Fortress.

“I know, I know,” Kara tapped on the console. “OK, Daxam, Daxam, Daxam . . . ”

“Whoa,” Winn tilted his head up . . . and up . . . and up. “How big _is_ this place?”

“Fanboy later, Winn,” Alex snapped her fingers directly next to his ear, making him jump.

“Right,” he spun around and blinked as holographic Kryptonese glyphs appeared in the air. “OK, what’s that?”

“Everything the Fortress has on Daxam,” Kara started scrolling through everything, narrowing her eyes. “It’s got stuff on the war, but only statistics. Casualties, members of the armies, _nothing_ on an official cause!” She put her hands on the console in frustration, growling. “How can there not be a listing on the cause of the war?”

“Maybe it was too secret to be kept on the official record?” Alex suggested.

Kara took a deep breath, then backed out of whatever she was looking at. “OK, what else is there on Daxam?” She scrolled through before blinking and narrowing her eyes. “OK, what’s this?”

“What’s what?” Winn walked over. “Hang on, that’s blinking red.”

“What does blinking red mean?” Alex looked at Kara.

“Clark told me it should never be accessed unless there was no other choice,” Kara frowned, tilting her head and reading the glyphs. “The Daxam Four . . . ”

“What the hell is the Daxam Four?” Winn asked.

Kara shook her head, tapping on the console to open it. Another glyph came up, this time flashing black as well. “Is that good or bad?” Alex narrowed her eyes.

“What is with this?” Kara scowled, pressing her hand on the palm scanner. “It’s locked on a high security clearance. It needs me to identify myself as one of the members of the House of El.”

“OK, that’s either really good or really bad,” Winn winced.

The scanner lit up green, and the flashing glyph morphed into a smaller line of glyphs. Kara narrowed her eyes, mouthing the words to herself, and Alex and Winn both watched her face drain of color. “Kara?” Alex asked quietly. “What does it say?”

Kara swallowed. “I know why Mon-El thinks I’m going to kill him, and why he’s scared of Barry.”

“What is it?” Winn looked up at the Kryptonese.

Kara took a shaky breath before tapping something on the console. The glyphs twisted and turned into English, and both Alex’s and Winn’s eyes widened when they saw the ominous words shining in the air in front of them. _“The reign of Daxam shall end at the hands of the last daughter of Krypton and the last survivor of hell with the aid of the son of speed and the woman twice dead,”_ Kara recited.

“You and Barry,” Winn breathed in understanding.

“Mon-El thinks you’re gonna kill him because of _this?”_ Alex waved a hand at the words incredulously.

“Alex, this dates back to before the war between Krypton and Daxam,” Kara swallowed. “This has got to be the reason they went to war. And it makes sense. Clark and I are the last living children of Krypton. I’m the last _daughter_ of Krypton. And Barry is a speedster – the son of speed.”

“So Mon-El is scared of a _prophecy,”_ Alex snorted. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Barry and I aren’t killers,” Kara shook her head.

“What about these other two?” Winn gestured. “This last survivor of hell and the woman twice dead? How can a woman die twice? And she’s still alive?”

Kara chewed her lip, narrowing her eyes as she looked at the words. Last survivor of hell . . . why was hell sticking out to her? “Why?” she asked out loud.

“Why what?” Alex asked.

“The last survivor of hell,” Kara knitted her eyebrows. “I feel like I should know that . . . ”

“Well, look, we know Barry’s part of this,” Winn gestured to the words. “And unless the Daxamites can breach between worlds, you’ll be safe there until we figure out what to do about them.”

“Winn’s right,” Alex nodded. “Take this and get to where they can’t – ”

The sound of a teleport hissing made them spin around, and they found themselves face to face with Mon-El, his father, and a half a dozen Daxamite guards, father and son armed with pikes like them. “You were saying?” Winn squeaked as Kara backed up against the console, tapping something on it quickly.

Mon-El took one look at the words twirling above them, and his face darkened. “Kara – ”

“I didn’t know,” Kara shook her head. “I didn’t know until you helped Rhea try to kill me!”

“Is that why you placed the bounty on her?” Alex growled. “You were trying to get rid of someone who doesn’t kill?”

“For centuries, our planets were at odds because of the prophecy foretelling Daxam’s end,” Lar Gand narrowed his eyes. “How could we not fear for ourselves when we learned there was one daughter of Krypton left?”

“I don’t kill!” Kara insisted, holding up her hands. “I don’t!”

“I couldn’t take that risk,” Mon-El shook his head, activating his pike; unlike before, this one glowed green, and Kara balked, pressing further up against the console as Alex drew her gun, Winn looking back and forth between the two parties like he was watching a tennis match. “I’m sorry, Kara, but Daxam comes first.”

“How could you do this?” Kara sobbed, looking at him. “I loved you! Did you _ever_ love me?”

Mon-El’s gaze hardened. “No.”

“You son of a bitch,” Alex snarled, raising her gun and aiming at him as Kara sank to her knees, Winn dropping down to try and comfort her; she saw Kara push something into his hands and saw him blink, but she kept her attention on the bastard who had broken her sister’s heart. “You really _are_ everything she said about Daxamites, aren’t you? You couldn’t have at least _tried_ to care, could you?”

“I _do_ care,” Mon-El snapped. “I am trying to keep my family alive, my _people_ alive. How hard is that to understand?”

“Extremely hard, considering this is _my sister,_ the most selfless person in the universe, you’re talking about who, again, _does not – ”_

Before Alex could finish her sentence, Kara whipped something silver out of her boot and made a motion behind the console. A swirling portal of blue and silver materialized, and Mon-El blanched. “No!”

“Go!” Kara shoved Winn in the direction of the breach. “Go, go, _go!”_

“Stop them!” Mon-El yelled, and the Daxamite guards aimed with their pikes.

Kara immediately flew in their direction, smashing into the first three and grabbing one of the pikes. “Go!” she yelled back as Winn scrambled behind the console, ducking blasts from the pikes. “Get out of here!”

“Not without you!” Alex shouted, even as she ducked behind the console for cover.

Kara fired off a blast from the pike she held, blasting another guard back. “And I’m telling you to _go!”_ She blanched when Mon-El and Lar Gand turned to her, both of their pikes glowing ominously green. “Oh, Rao.”

Mon-El swung first, and Kara just narrowly ducked underneath. She had to somersault on the ground to avoid being clubbed by Lar Gand, and she nearly collapsed on the ground, feeling her veins burn as Kryptonite kept getting closer to her. A quick look at her hand showed sickly green showing in her veins, and she swallowed. _“Go!”_ she croaked.

That was all the encouragement Winn needed. He swallowed, then wrapped his fingers tightly around the circular device in his hand, running for the breach. He jumped through just before a guard shot him. Alex returned fire, a lucky shot knocking the pike from his hand. “Kara!” she insisted.

Kara grabbed Lar Gand’s wrist before he could hit her again, and she desperately reached out to grab Mon-El’s arm and knock his aim off, only to get a Kryponite blast in the side. She screamed, feeling her muscles protest, and she sank to her knees. Lar Gand and Mon-El both aimed their pikes down at her, their weapons powering up, and Kara ducked her head, waiting for the inevitable.

“Hey!” a familiar voice shouted, and Mon-El’s head jerked up. “Get away from her, you son of a bitch!”

A second later, a blast of blue energy blasted him in the chest, catapulting him back. Startled, Lar Gand looked up, only for Alex to repeatedly fire into his chest, forcing him away from her sister. As Mon-El struggled to his feet, Kara weakly turned around, eyes wide as her savior ran to her. “Cisco?”

“Your friend made it through,” he told her, gently helping her up. “Let’s – ”

Another Kryptonite blast hit her again, and Kara went flying back into the console. Her head smacked against it, and her vision swam. She groaned, sinking to the ground. “Kara!” Alex’s voice sounded far away.

“I’ve got them, get her through!” Cisco yelled.

Kara swayed as Alex helped her out. “Come on, Kara,” Alex whispered, putting her arm around her shoulders. “Just a few steps and you’re safe. Come on!”

Kara heard Cisco blast someone again, then felt the whoosh of entering the breach. The moment she stepped through, she heard shocked exclamations, but she immediately pitched forward, away from Alex.

She knew it wasn’t Alex or Winn who caught her when she fell forward, though. She had enough time to register Barry’s panicked eyes looking down at her before her vision went black.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few familiar Earth-1 faces join the party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Flash episode 3x17 "Duet" and post Arrow episode 5x21 "Honor Thy Fathers" with some dialogue from 5x22 "Missing."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Barry Allen/Winn Schott_ **

Barry smiled smugly as he watched his friends fawn over Iris’s new ring. Finally, after everything that had happened in the musical world (Music Meister, _really?),_ he and Iris were engaged . . . again. And hopefully, they were going to stay that way. There was still Savitar to deal with, but they would handle him, just like every villain they had met before.

“Hey, dude,” Cisco spun to face Barry. “I’m still your best man, right?”

“Did you ever doubt?” Barry grinned.

Cisco whooped, making Caitlin smile. “Congratulations again, guys,” she told them.

“Mazel tov,” HR nodded. “When’s the date, BA?”

“Uh,” Barry winced. “Let’s deal with Savitar first, OK?”

“Right,” HR nodded rapidly, rapping one of his drumsticks on top of his head. “Savitar first, wedding later.”

Rapid beeping came from the console, and Cisco took one look and groaned. “Come on!” he complained, standing up and heading out of the cortex. “Can _one day_ go by and we don’t get a breacher? _One day!”_

“Again?” Barry asked in surprise, following after his friend.

“Yes, _again,”_ Cisco ground out, gesturing to the breach hovering in the breach room as Caitlin, Iris, Wally, and HR entered behind them. “One day!”

A few seconds went by, and Wally frowned. “Uh, don’t people usually jump out immediately?”

“Usually,” Barry narrowed his eyes, preparing to run at superspeed if needed.

“Maybe this person’s not hostile?” Iris suggested.

“Maybe,” Cisco rubbed his hands together as Wally got into a running position, too. “Or maybe they’re trying to catch us – ” Out through the breach tumbled a lanky young man in black tactical gear, and Barry immediately shot up, blinking in stunned shock. “Off guard?” Cisco looked at Barry warily.

“OK, definitely not the Fortress,” the brunette babbled, looking around, not seeming to notice the surprised group in front of him. “OK, just hope it’s the right Earth – ”

 _“Winn?”_ Barry finally sputtered, eyes wide.

He yelped and spun around, throwing his hands up in the air before brightening. “Barry!” he cheered. “Please tell me you’re the Barry that I know.”

“You know this guy?” Iris looked at Barry dubiously.

“Oh, my God,” Barry’s face split in a grin as he ran forward. “Good to see you, man!”

“Hey, you too!” Winn smiled and waved before blanching. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, no?” Barry blinked, not sure if he should be worried or not.

“Kara,” Winn pointed back to the breach, swallowing hard. “Mon-El’s not on our side, he and his dad are trying to kill her – ”

 _“What?!”_ Barry’s head whipped back to the breach.

“Then I’ll make sure he doesn’t get through!” Cisco grabbed his goggles and slipped them on, running through the breach.

“Oh, God,” Winn swallowed, running a hand through his hair. “I should not be surprised they followed us.”

“You said Mon-El’s trying to kill her?” Iris asked in disbelief. “Why? How?”

“Uh . . . ” Winn looked nervously at Barry. “It’s a long st – ”

He was interrupted by the breach flaring, and everyone turned expectantly. However, Iris screamed and Caitlin, Wally, and Winn all started shouting at once when an auburn-haired woman in the same black tactical gear as Winn staggered out, just barely supporting a disoriented Kara in full Supergirl gear, her abdomen soaked in blood. Barry saw her pitch forward, and before the woman could catch her, Barry sped forward, catching his friend in his arms. “Kara?” he asked nervously, barely hearing Cisco jump out of the breach and close it behind him. “Kara!”

He saw her look at him in recognition before her head lolled back and her eyes closed. Barry looked back down at the steadily growing red stain on her suit, and he sped out of the breaching room, right to the medbay, carefully laying Kara down on one of the beds. Wally followed a second later, depositing Caitlin, whose hair blew slightly as she was set down. “Both of you, out,” she pointed for the door immediately as Cisco barreled in, the others behind him. “Let me work!”

“Sun lamps help!” Winn shouted as the two speedsters held up their hands, stepping out of the door as Caitlin pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Barry instantly sped off, and when he returned, he was holding two sun lamps, and Winn blinked. “That’ll do.”

“It was a Kryptonite blast to the side,” the auburn-haired woman ran up, ignoring Caitlin’s protests for her to stay out. “I’m her sister!” she finally snapped, and Caitlin instantly shut her mouth. “But she took a Kryptonite blade to the side an hour or so ago, it might have opened up again.”

“OK,” Caitlin nodded, looking at the others. “I’ll make sure she doesn’t have any bits of . . . er – ”

“Kryptonite,” the woman repeated. “Pieces of Kara’s home planet. It’s poisonous to her.”

“Got it,” Caitlin nodded, reaching out and closing the door.

The moment the door clicked, Winn collapsed in a chair nearby, Barry not that far behind him. Cisco was pale as he sat, the West siblings looking between all of them. HR got the memo to be quiet and hung back. “What happened?” Barry finally looked at Cisco.

“It was bad, man,” Cisco whispered. “When I got there, Mon-El and someone else had pushed Kara to the ground. Their weapons were glowing green – I guess that was Kryptonite because Kara’s skin was glowing green, too. They were ready to shoot her when I blasted Mon-El away.”

“That was Lar Gand,” Winn mumbled, making everyone look at him. “He’s the King of Daxam, Mon-El’s father.

“Why would he do this?” Iris shook her head in disbelief. “I thought he loved Kara.”

“Oh, we all thought he did, too,” Winn chuckled bitterly. “Nope, turns out he never did. Scared she’s going to kill all the Daxamites, actually.”

That got him stares from everywhere, including from HR. “Kara?” Barry repeated incredulously. “Killing?”

“Exactly,” Winn nodded.

“Winn, Kara’s not a killer.”

“Well, didn’t stop Mon-El and his family to try and kill her because they thought she would be.”

Bright light came from under the door, and Cisco perked up slightly. “Looks like the sun lamps are on.”

Caitlin slipped out silently, pulling off her red-stained gloves. “No Kryptonite in the wound,” she told them, sighing. “She’s just lot a lot of blood. Her sister’s staying with her, just to make sure she’ll be OK.”

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. “And then what?” Wally asked.

Caitlin just shrugged. “Whoa, you can’t go back to your Earth if Mon-El’s trying to kill Kara,” Barry immediately shook his head. “No way.”

“Actually, before he found us, we were planning on coming here and asking if at least Kara could stay,” Winn winced. “We found . . . something that basically paints a target on her back, and she does not deserve to be looking over her shoulder for Kryptonite-wielding Daxamites while also trying to save the city. And possibly the world. Which would probably happen if it meant they got to kill her.”

“No one’s killing Kara,” Barry assured Winn. “Not on my watch.”

“Definitely not,” Cisco agreed. “She helped save our world when the only person she knew was Barry. Probably about time we helped her out on her world.”

Barry perked up midway through Cisco’s words. “Oliver and Sara may want to know,” he told Cisco.

“Yeah, and maybe they can help?” Iris suggested. “I mean, they don’t know her very well, but it’s like you said, she helped us without expecting anything in return.”

“Yeah, and Oliver could go on ahead and kill Mon-El if no one else will,” Cisco grinned uneasily.

Barry snorted loudly. “Um, hold on,” Winn held up his hands. “Oliver? As in the Arrow guy Kara mentioned?”

“Actually, he goes by the Green Arrow, but yeah, same guy,” Barry nodded, standing up. “OK, Cisco, get to Star City, tell Oliver what’s going on. I’ll get a message to the _Waverider._ Iris, Wally, can one of you tell Joe that I’m staying here for Kara?”

“Yeah,” Iris nodded immediately, pulling out her phone.

“And, ah . . . ” Winn fidgeted. “I’ll just hope Kara ends up OK.”

“She’s strong,” Caitlin patted his shoulder comfortingly. “She’ll be OK.”

“OK, so,” Cisco rubbed his hands together as Barry moved to the console, tapping a few buttons. “Star City, and hopefully I don’t get an arrow in me.”

Winn laughed as Cisco jumped through the breach he created, only to stop when he realized no one else was laughing. “Wait, he wasn’t serious, was he?”

“You haven’t met Oliver Queen,” Caitlin said dryly.

“Trust me, if you did, you’d know Cisco was _completely_ serious,” Barry nodded.

“OK,” Winn winced, scratching the back of his head. “He sounds like a joy to be around.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“You know, I almost forgot what it was like to have nothing to worry about,” Thea mused as she poured herself a glass of champagne.

“That’s because we’re usually saving the city from being destroyed by a psychopath of some sort this time of year,” Dig remarked dryly.

“Yeah,” Dinah nodded as she took a glass from Thea. “Is that normally what happens here? Someone tries to destroy the city?”

Oliver snorted. “Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra’s al Ghul, Damien Darhk . . . ”

“Well, looks like we won’t have that problem this year,” Rene smirked.

“This is like summer break for you guys,” Quentin looked around. “What are you gonna do, huh?”

“I’ve always wanted to see Florence,” Curtis mused. “The city in Italy, not the woman or her weird machines.” “Ooo,” Rene mused. “That sounds nice.”

“I’m gonna teach J.J. how to fish,” Dig nodded. “Two days with my son on the water? That would be _heaven.”_

“I was thinking of the Pacific Crest Trail for a night,” Felicity smiled. “Or, you know, just one night under the stars and then definitely a manicure/pedicure afterwards.”

“Now _that_ sounds like heaven,” Dinah grinned.

“What about you, Oliver?” Dig asked. “I know you got city hall and all, but – ”

“Yeah, it keeps me busy,” Oliver nodded. “But I need to buy some socks.” Dig and Rene snorted loudly, and Oliver looked around defensively when Thea and Quentin gawked at him. “Everybody has their thing! I need socks _bad.”_

“Socks it is,” Quentin shook his head, unable to keep from laughing.

“Well, at least we all get to do our things now,” Curtis smiled.

“Hear hear,” Thea raised her champagne glass. Oliver smiled in agreement, clinking his glass to hers and tilting his head back, drinking.

A hissing grew in volume, and suddenly above the coffee table formed a familiar swirling mass of blue and grey. Oliver choked on his drink, hastily putting it down and grabbing for the nearest knife. “Oh, are you kidding me?” Curtis complained as Dinah instinctively reached for her gun. “Are you _kidding_ me?”

“One day!” Rene scowled, setting his drink aside. _“One day_ we won’t need to deal with crap like this!”

“Hold on,” Felicity blinked, pointing at the mass. “Isn’t that – ?”

Cisco jumped out of the breach, yelping when he saw he was heading right for the coffee table. He threw himself to the side, landing on one of the couches instead. His head poked up over the arm rest, and he held up his hands. “Don’t shoot me with an arrow, please!”

Rene blinked. “Tech guy from Central?”

“Cisco!” Felicity cheered, then blinked. “Wait, how did he know about the party?”

“I’m interrupting a party?” Cisco looked around, getting off the couch and scratching his head. “Oh . . . that’s really bad timing.”

Oliver sighed, mentally preparing himself for whatever speedster he had to help Barry with this time. “So _do_ you need help with this evil speedster Barry mentioned last time?”

“You’d do that?” Cisco brightened. Oliver opened his mouth to answer, but Cisco shook his head, holding up his hands. “No, no, Savitar’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?” Dig frowned.

“Uh, an alien we all thought was invincible came out of a breach at S.T.A.R. Labs, and she was bleeding, and I mean _bad.”_

Oliver choked on air that time. “Kara?” he finally managed to ask when was able to speak again.

“Supergirl?” Thea gawked.

“As in the ‘we couldn’t even scratch her’ Supergirl?” Dig demanded.

“Yes, that Supergirl,” Cisco nodded. “And Cait is currently blasting her with sunlight to try and help her heal, but the thing is, her boyfriend tried to kill her – ” “Her _boyfriend?”_ Felicity’s jaw dropped.

“Well, her ex-boyfriend now, I’m pretty sure,” Cisco winced. “Or her late boyfriend, because no one back at S.T.A.R. Labs is happy – ”

 _“I’m_ not happy hearing this, and I don’t even know the girl,” Quentin snorted.

“All I heard is Supergirl is apparently not as invulnerable as we thought she was,” Rene held up his hands.

“Enough,” Oliver shook his head, walking forward. “You said sunlight is helping her heal?”

“Caitlin’s got her under it right now,” Cisco confirmed.

Oliver nodded. “Just bring me back when she wakes up. I’ll need my gear.”

“Whoa, hey!” Thea hurried past Quentin, running up. “I’m coming, too!”

“And me!” Felicity jumped right in, too. “John, too!”

“Me, too?” Dig parroted, eyes blinking rapidly.

“Guys,” Oliver began.

“Hey, she helped us save the world,” Felicity poked him the shoulder. “We’re going.”

Dig sighed, putting his champagne glass down. “Yeah, when you put it that way.”

“Guess there goes the hope of summer vacation,” Dinah raised an eyebrow.

“You guys, stay here,” Oliver told them. “Just because Chase is out doesn’t mean Star City won’t have problems.”

“On it, Hoss,” Rene nodded.

Oliver nodded back, and as Cisco opened up a breach again, Oliver was the first to jump through, followed by Thea, Felicity, and Dig. Cisco was right behind them.

* * *

**_Barry Allen/Oliver Queen_ **

Barry finished his recording for the Legends just as another breach appeared. “Whoa!” Winn jumped up from his seat as Iris and Wally turned around. “That did _not_ take long!”

“Oliver,” Barry grinned as his friend jumped out of the breach, then groaned when he saw he was dressed up. “We interrupted something, didn’t we?”

“It sounded like this was more important,” Oliver shook his head, accepting the hug Barry gave him as Thea, Felicity, and Dig came out next, Cisco closing the breach behind them. “Cisco gave us the rundown. He said Kara was bleeding?”

“Yeah, man, it was bad,” Barry nodded, making Oliver sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. “Disoriented the moment she got through the breach, passed out a few seconds later.”

“She lost a lot,” Caitlin added. “But her sister said yellow sunlight should help her heal.”

“S.T.A.R. Labs has sun lamps?” Felicity asked in surprise.

“Well,” Barry held out, wincing.

“Barry,” Iris sighed.

“I _may_ have borrowed them from Mercury Labs.”

“Barry!” Caitlin protested.

“Well, would you have been able to help Kara if she was outside?” Barry raised an eyebrow, gesturing up towards the sky wildly. “It’s _night,_ Cait!”

“Barry’s right,” Oliver nodded. “Look, if the sun lamps will be an issue, I can cover them, as long as they help Kara get better.”

Caitlin sighed and nodded, and Thea bit her lip. “How’s she doing?”

“We got the bleeding to stop, but she’s still out,” Caitlin answered. “My guess is she’s just exhausted.”

“It’s been a long few days,” Winn nodded, rubbing his temples.

“You need anything?” Caitlin asked in concern.

“Either a lot of caffeine or a really cold glass of water would help keep me up.”

“Winn, we can wake you up when she’s up,” Barry began.

“No,” Winn shook his head stubbornly. “I was the one who suggested we go to the Fortress, which is literally in the middle of the freezing cold nowhere. I’m staying up.”

“It might be a long night,” Caitlin warned.

Winn held out his arms. “I’ve got nowhere else to be.” He paused. “Except Earth-38. But that’s not a good idea, because no doubt Mon-El will want to gut me when I get back.” He wrinkled his nose. “That’s a cheery image.”

“It’s one I’m still adjusting to,” Barry sighed.

“Guessing that’s the ex-boyfriend?” Dig asked dryly.

“Oh, definitely ex,” Winn nodded. “Shooting her was pretty much him saying they broke up.” He blinked. “And I don’t know any of you.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, but a beeping from the console made everyone turn. “Did they respond?” Cisco asked, taking his goggles off.

Barry tapped something on the console and grinned. “Sara’s diverting the _Waverider_ here right now.” He blinked, then tilted his head, looking like a confused puppy. “And she’s asking who in their right mind would try and kill, and I quote, ‘that supper puppy?’”

Winn burst out laughing, followed shortly by Thea, Felicity, and Cisco. “Oh, that’s definitely Kara,” he grinned widely. “That is Kara in two words.”

The door to the medbay suddenly cracked open, and Winn shot up when a bleary-eyed Alex looked out. “Hey,” she whispered. “She woke up for a few seconds, mumbled a bit of nonsense, then fell back asleep. She’s gonna be fine.”

Barry leaned against the console in relief, Oliver visibly relaxing. “Good,” Winn smiled.

Alex smiled wearily back, shutting the door behind her again. “Guess that means the Legends won’t have to wait long to see Kara when they get here,” Dig remarked.

“The Legends,” Winn mused. “Sounds really cool. Maybe a bit egotistical, though.”

“Hey, that’s what I said!” Thea grinned, pointing at him.

Barry smiled, happy to see Winn interact more with his friends, then looked up as Oliver walked closer. “Mon-El doesn’t sound like a human name,” he said quietly.

“It’s not,” Barry shook his head. “He’s a Daxamite, and from the sound of it, he’s not the only one on Kara’s Earth right now.”

“Another invasion?”

“How much did Cisco tell you about why Kara’s here?”

“Just that her ex tried to kill her.” Barry rubbed a hand over his face, and Oliver frowned. “Barry, what is going on?”

“We don’t have the full story yet,” Barry confessed. “But from what we’ve gathered so far, Kara found out something on her Earth that has to do with the Daxamites, and it put a target on her back.” Oliver closed his eyes, and Barry swallowed. “Oliver, she needs our help, and no matter what, I’m going back to Earth-38 to do what I can.”

“And you won’t be going alone,” Oliver promised, opening his eyes. “After what she did for us, knowing only you? I want to hear the full story so I know what I’m getting into, but Rory was right – we’ve been a team since the Dominators, and Kara’s on our team.”

Barry nodded, biting his lip and looking back towards the medbay. “God, I hope she wakes up again soon.”

Oliver just nodded absently, wondering what the hell he had gotten into this time. “So much for summer break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last team arrives next time!


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the Legends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Legends of Tomorrow episode 2x14 "Moonshot."
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance_ **

“Well, the good news is we’ve got half of it now.”

Sara looked up from her desk as Ray entered the study. “Two down,” she nodded. “Just the Legion’s two left.”

“I don’t think they’re going to be nice and just hand them over.”

“You don’t say.” She rubbed her hands together, straightening up from looking down at the two pieces. “Gideon? Any luck tracking these guys down?”

 _“Unfortunately not, Captain,”_ Gideon responded. _“But I have put myself on high alert for Eobard Thawne, Damien Darhk, and Malcolm Merlyn.”_

“I still can’t believe those bastards are back,” Sara rubbed her forehead.

“We’ll take them down, Sara,” Ray told her confidently. “And we’ll find a way to get justice for Laurel.”

Sara smiled slightly and nodded. “How’s Nate?”

“Uh,” Ray winced. “Still . . . not up for socializing.”

“I don’t blame him,” Sara sighed. Seeing how his grandfather had died . . . no, how could she blame the historian for that? “Gideon, find Rip. We need to find the Legion.”

_“Actually, Captain, I just received an urgent message from Central City for you specifically, but I believe the rest of the team should be aware of it as well.”_

Sara and Ray exchanged surprised looks. “From Barry?” Ray asked as they hurried out of the study towards the main console.

_“Yes, Dr. Palmer. It’s from Central City, April 2017.”_

“Have the rest of the team come here,” Sara ordered. “And play the message.”

_“Right away, Captain.”_

* * *

_**Mick Rory/Sara Lance** _

_“I apologize for the interruption, Mr. Rory, but Captain Lance is asking for all team members to report to the bridge.”_

Mick looked up from his most recent sandwich and grunted. “I’m eating, Gideon!”

_“I’m well aware, Mr. Rory, but the reason is most urgent.”_

Mick grumbled and left his sandwich, but grabbed a beer bottle before he left. On his way to the bridge, the door to one of the ship’s quarters opened. Amaya poked her head out, frowning. “Did Sara find the rest of the Spear?” she asked, closing the door behind her.

“Don’t know,” Mick grumbled. “But this better be good. I was eating!”

Amaya couldn’t help but snort. “You always either eat or drink.”

Mick held out his arms. “Not much else to do when we’re not collecting pieces of that thing.”

Amaya sighed as they walked onto the bridge. “Did you find the rest of the Spear?” She paused when Sara didn’t answer. “Sara?”

Mick blinked, then frowned when he saw Sara pacing restlessly, her eyes narrowed, arms folded. Ray, who was the only other person at the console, looked up and saw them. “No,” he cleared his throat. “Uh, no, we didn’t find the Legion. We, uh – ”

“Then why are we here?” Mick grunted in annoyance.

“An aberration?” Amaya asked.

“We have an aberration?” Stein asked as he and Jax came from the other direction.

“Not that either,” Ray shook his head.

“Gideon, make sure Nate gets here, too,” Sara said tightly. “We need his input on this.”

_“Right away, Captain.”_

“You OK, Sara?” Jax asked in concern.

Sara sighed, running a hand over her face. “I’m not sure.”

Rip was the next to join them, rubbing his hands together. “Are we ready to get the last pieces of the Spear?” he asked.

“Uh,” Ray looked at Sara nervously as she braced herself on the console, her knuckles white from where she was gripping it. “TBD?”

“TBD?” Rip blinked.

“Sara, what did you find?” Amaya asked worriedly.

“Guys, I am really not up for this right now,” Nate scowled as he walked up, looking utterly exhausted.

“We’re not going after the Legion _yet,”_ Sara finally spoke again, looking up from the console. “It depends on what we all decide to do.”

“Go after the Spear,” Rip insisted.

Sara held up a hand. “You might not be able to vote fairly on this, Rip.”

He blinked, offended. “Excuse me – ”

Sara put up an index finger, shushing him. With her other hand, she silently tapped something out on the console and stepped back, folding her arms.

In the next second, a familiar voice was speaking. _“Hey, Sara, I hope you’re getting this. It’s Barry, though you probably already guessed that. Look, the last time you worked with us, it was for an alien invasion. And, uh, if you guys are busy, I get that, but you should know . . . Kara just came through a few minutes ago, and she’s hurt, badly.”_ Mick’s eyebrows shot up at that, and Stein’s eyes widened as Jax suddenly started paying more attention. _“And the guy that did this to her . . . we don’t have the full story, but he and his family and the rest of his race aren’t gonna stop until she’s dead. And if that means invading her world to make her come back, that’s what they’ll do. Like I said, we don’t know the full story, but we’re hoping to get it when she wakes up. Cisco just went to talk to Oliver, and if it’s as bad as I think it’s going to be, we could really use your help, too. If you decide to come, it’s April 10, 2017, close to ten in the evening. If not . . . I wish you guys the best of luck with whatever you’re doing.”_

“Skirt?” Mick asked in disbelief as Amaya put a hand over her mouth.

“Kara as in Kara Danvers, the Kryptonian who none of us could hurt?” Stein asked for good measure.

“Who probably took out the most Dominators during our rooftop fight?” Nate perked up slightly.

Sara just nodded as she turned the recording off. “Just came in a few minutes ago just when I was about to ask Rip to help find the Legion.” She tapped her fingers on the console and looked around. “I want to help her,” she said. “And Ray agrees with me. But we’re a team, and if the rest of you decide to go after the Legion – ”

“No,” Jax shook his head. “Come on, guys, if she’s hurt and came to _our_ Earth because she was hurt this badly, we’ve gotta help her.”

“I agree with Jefferson,” Stein nodded. “After what she did for us when the Dominators came, we should help her in return.”

“But if the Legion gets _our_ pieces of the Spear,” Rip began.

“Then we don’t take the _Waverider,”_ Jax rolled his eyes. “We’ll take the jumpship to Central City . . . unless you think _that’s_ a good place to hide the pieces.”

“It’s not,” Stein scoffed.

Rip sputtered and turned to the three others for help, but Mick shook his head. “Professor’s got a point,” he said. “She helped us, we help her, we don’t have any obligations to do so again.”

Stein sighed. “It’s also the right thing to do, Mr. Rory.”

Mick just shrugged. “Which is also a good point,” Amaya nodded.

“But the rest of the Spear is with the speedster who killed Rex Tyler,” Rip argued.

Amaya’s eyes flashed, and Rip swallowed. “Don’t remind me.”

“But we’ll also be going to the city where the resident superhero _is_ a speedster,” Nate said slowly, making everyone look at him. “And if what you said about the Dominators’ mind control is right, Kara gave Barry a run for his money. Maybe we can work out something? If we help them with Kara, maybe they can help us with the Legion of Doom?”

“Yeah!” Ray perked up. “Another team-up!”

Before Rip could open his mouth again, Sara cut across him. “All in favor of going to Central City to help Supergirl?”

She was the first to raise her hand, with Ray and Nate close behind her. Mick, Amaya, and the two halves of Firestorm were next. _“I would recommend that as well, Captain Lance,”_ Gideon put in helpfully, making Rip gawk in the direction of the ceiling. _“I have found the records made of what has happened to Ms. Danvers, and after observing the timeline, I believe your help would be most beneficial.”_

“Seriously, Gideon?” Rip hissed.

_“I apologize, Captain Hunter, but Ms. Danvers could be in much worse shape without assistance.”_

“And Gideon is as much a member of this team even if she is limited to the _Waverider,”_ Sara added, giving Rip a look as she tapped out a message on the console. “That settles it. Gideon, set our course for a few minutes after this message was sent.”

_“Already done, Captain Lance.”_

Sara raised an eyebrow at Rip. “You want to join us?”

Rip sighed. “You’re right, I don’t know Kara Danvers, but I know her name. You help her, I’ll stay here on the _Waverider_ with the pieces of the Spear.”

Sara nodded. “Then everyone, strap in,” she ordered, walking to the captain’s chair. “We’re going to 2017.”

* * *

**_Barry Allen/Oliver Queen_ **

Pounding footsteps echoed into the cortex, making everyone look up. A moment later, Sara ran inside, Ray right behind her. “Is she OK?” Sara asked, slowing down to walk inside, Jax and Nate the next two in.

“She woke up a few minutes ago, then fell back asleep,” Barry answered, eyes wide as the rest of the team trailed in. “I didn’t think all of you were gonna come.”

“Hey, she helped save the world when we needed help,” Ray shrugged. “Marty pointed out we could do the same for her.”

“And Rip’s being Rip,” Sara shrugged.

“You found him?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded. “In Hollywood. Then he was brainwashed.”

“And then he killed her,” Ray nodded along, then winced when everyone in the room stared at Sara and all of the Legends turned to look at him incredulously. “I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

“Thanks, Ray,” Sara sighed.

“He _killed_ you?” Oliver repeated.

“Again?” Thea threw her hands up.

“Thea, I don’t blame you for the first time,” Sara held up a hand of her own. “And Rip was brainwashed when he killed me the second time, it wasn’t him. I can’t remember how many times he apologized for that when we got him back. And we _did_ get him back, we literally went inside his mind to do that.”

Oliver scowled. “I’m still gonna have a little _chat_ with him later.”

Sara sighed, then frowned when she noted the lanky brunette looking at her in surprise. “What?” She narrowed her eyes. “And who are you?”

“Oh, this is Winn,” Barry waved to him. “Winn Schott, he’s one of Kara’s best friends and her tech support . . . dude, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Sorry,” Winn started, shaking his head. “But did you say you _died?”_

“Yeah,” Sara frowned.

_“Twice?”_

Thea winced. “Yeah,” Sara nodded. “It’s, uh . . . hard to explain.”

“She was brought back to life the first time by a magical pit of water,” Thea pitched in.

“And Gideon was able to bring her back the second time,” Stein added.

“Gideon?” Dig frowned.

“The _Waverider_ AI,” Jax explained.

Winn blinked once, then twice, then shook his head. “I can’t believe it.”

“Well, I’m right here,” Sara held out her hands.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Winn nodded. “It’s just . . . is it really that _easy?”_

“Is what that easy?” Barry frowned.

Winn bit his lip, about to say something, when the door to the medbay opened again. Barry swung around to see Alex look out, this time with a smile on her face. “Winn,” she said. “Kara’s asking for you.”

Everyone straightened at that as Winn jumped from his seat. “She’s awake?” Caitlin asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, a relieved look in her eyes. “She’s awake.”

“Oh, praise Jesus,” Cisco sighed.

“Amen, hallelujah,” Iris leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

“It was that bad?” Amaya asked in concern as Winn hurried past Alex into the medbay.

Barry just held out part of his sweater. “I didn’t notice until Caitlin pointed it out.”

“Oh, God,” Stein swallowed, seeing the dark stains on the already dark fabric.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded with a sigh. “This is my fourth time seeing Kara, and she has never been hurt like this before when I’ve seen her. The Music Meister’s world doesn’t count,” he added when he saw Iris open her mouth. “Neither of us had our powers there.”

“Music Meister?” Oliver frowned in confusion.

“Not important,” Barry shook his head, then paused. “Actually, it may be. How was Mon-El able to get Kara out if he didn’t actually love her?”

“Maybe her love for him?” Iris suggested.

“Either way, I feel horrible for her,” Cisco sighed.

“That the guy who hurt her?” Mick frowned.

“Yep,” Barry nodded. “Ex-boyfriend, as of when he broke up with her by shooting her, so I’ve heard this go.”

“Son of a bitch,” Nate deadpanned, Ray pointing at him and nodding rapidly in agreement.

“OK, so sounds like he’s an alien,” Jax frowned. “What, are we just dealing with him, or is it gonna be more of them?”

“From how bad this sounds, it could be his entire race,” Barry answered.

“Aliens, again,” Thea sighed. “Don’t know what else I should have expected as Supergirl’s enemy.”

“What else did you expect, anti-alien group similar to A.R.G.U.S.?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

Barry tilted his head. “Actually, I think they may have one of those . . . ”

Oliver nearly got whiplash from turning around so quickly. _“What?”_

“Look, right now, Mon-El and the rest of the Daxamites are the main concern, and if Kara asks us for help, I’m doing it,” Barry held up his hands. “Especially since I’ve actually met Mon-El, and it’s not just Kara he’s played. I fell for the act, too.”

“All of us did,” Caitlin nodded. “He’s good.”

“He’s the prince of his people,” Cisco sighed. “It shouldn’t be a surprise that he’s a good actor.”

“Well, it won’t just be you guys going,” Oliver said. “I’m going, too.”

“And all of us agreed we’re helping, too,” Sara nodded, gesturing to her team. “Guess we’re all teaming up again.”

Felicity sighed, a smile on her face. “Best team-up ever.”

“Not that I’m complaining about this, because I’m _definitely_ not,” Thea looked around. “But can I have one request?”

“Just one?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Just once, can it be when the world’s not about to end?”


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Oliver, Barry, and Sara what they're up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Winn Schott/Alex Danvers_ **

Winn quietly shut the medbay door behind him, turning to look at his best friend. She was out of her Supergirl suit and in S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and sweatpants. For having been knocked out for a few hours, she still looked exhausted, but she smiled widely when she saw Winn. “Hey.”

“After everything that happened, all you have to say is ‘hey?’” Winn asked incredulously, hurrying to her side and hugging her.

She hissed, hugging him back. “Easy, Winn, easy.”

“OK,” Winn quickly backed off.

“Still a bit sore,” Kara winced, shifting slightly on the bed. “Caitlin’s probably gonna yell at me if I get hurt anymore. She worries a ton.”

“She’s not the only one,” Winn folded his arms. “The cortex is getting crowded.”

“I thought I heard people enter earlier,” Kara knitted her eyebrows, tilting her head and frowning. “I hear . . . ” Her eyes widened. “Oliver and Sara? And their teams?”

“Yeah,” Winn nodded. “Barry called Sara and Cisco went to get Oliver. Cisco came back right away, and Sara and her team showed up not very long after.”

“Legends,” Kara explained. “They’re called the Legends.”

“That’s a bit egotistical,” Alex frowned.

“Well, they’re time travelers saving history,” Kara shrugged. “It kind of fits.”

“Also, this prophecy thing?” Winn added. “Very specific, but at least specific got us the woman twice dead.”

“You’re kidding,” Alex’s eyes widened.

“I’m serious,” Winn nodded. “That Sara lady? She died twice, brought back twice. It’s her, it’s gotta be.”

“You’re sure?” Alex insisted as Kara’s eyes widened as well.

“Literally confirmed it right in front of me.”

A smacking sound made them look back at Kara, and they saw she had put her face in both hands. She made a muffled statement, and Alex frowned. “What was that?”

“I’m an idiot,” Kara looked up. “I’m even more of an idiot than I thought I was.”

“What for?” Winn frowned.

“Literally, right in front of me, the whole time,” Kara shook her head. “I should have known it was the three of them. The moment I knew Barry was the son of speed, I had to have known Oliver and Sara were part of this.”

“The last survivor of hell?” Alex frowned.

“I believe it,” Winn grumbled.

“I don’t know much about what Oliver’s gone through, but Barry told me Oliver’s often called the island he was stranded on hell,” Kara nodded. “That’s why I thought it sounded familiar.”

Both Alex and Winn were silent. “Wow, that really _was_ easy,” Winn remarked.

“Yeah, but they need to decide to help first,” Alex pointed out.

“Oh, that’s even easier,” Winn shook his head instantly. “Pretty much all of the Legends already said they’re gonna help, and I’m pretty sure that what Oliver says goes, so his team will, too.”

“Yeah, but he, Barry, and Sara need to know what they’re getting into first,” Kara said quietly. “They’re the ones specifically mentioned, and I don’t think they’ll be happy about it.”

“Not be happy about what? Getting first chance at Mon-El, or that they’re involved in a prophecy?”

 _“Winn!”_ Alex hissed.

“What?! I’m just asking! She knows them better than I do!”

“I’ve only worked with them once before,” Kara shook her head. “That doesn’t mean I know them very well.”

“Well, I just met them, and they seem like they’re raring to go,” Winn shrugged.

Kara smiled weakly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Alex patted her on the shoulder. “From the way this prophecy sounds, you’re all coming out of this alive, so what do any of you need to worry about?”

Kara slumped slightly but nodded. She silently held out her hand to Winn, and he pulled the circular disc out of his pocket, dropping it into her hand. “Ask them to come in?”

“Of course,” Winn nodded, heading for the door.

“They’ll say yes,” Alex assured her, kissing the top of her head.

“I hope so,” Kara whispered.

Alex squeezed her hand, then followed Winn to the door. She stepped out fully this time, folding her arms and taking in the mass of people in the cortex. Winn was right – the cortex _was_ crowded. “She needs to talk to the three of you,” Winn told Barry, and an extremely handsome blond man and blonde woman with her hair in French braids.

Barry nodded and headed over right away. The other two, Oliver and Sara, exchanged looks before following. “So,” a woman with short, dark hair tilted her head, looking at Alex. “You’re the sister Kara talked a bit about.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “I’m Alex, this is Winn . . . and I know none of you.”

“Yeah, same,” Winn winced.

“I’m Cisco,” Cisco raised his hand.

“Oh, so you made Kara’s extrapolator!” Winn perked up at once. “Dude, it’s completely _awesome!”_

“Great,” Mick grumbled. “More tech geeks.”

“OK, when we are no longer fearing for Kara’s life, we’ll talk,” Cisco grinned. “Anyway, Caitlin’s the doctor of the team, over there are the Wests – Wally’s a speedster, Iris is Barry’s fiancée – and HR is an advisor and moral support. He also likes to talk, just saying. Over there is Team Arrow – don’t say that in front of Oliver, I don’t know if he likes it or not – ”

“Say it anyway, it’s fun seeing him annoyed,” the dark-haired woman grinned cheekily.

“For you, maybe,” Ray muttered.

“So, as you can guess, that’s his little sister, Thea,” Cisco continued, and she waved. “And that’s Dig and Felicity, they’ve been with Oliver pretty much since he started out. And then there’s the Legends . . . who can probably introduce themselves better than I can.”

“I’m Ray,” the scientist smiled and held up his hand. “Mick, Jax, Professor Stein, and I have been with the _Waverider_ since the beginning. Nate and Amaya just joined about half a year ago.”

“Yeah, that’s a lot of you guys,” Alex nodded.

“Wait until you hear all the codenames,” Felicity smiled sheepishly.

“Dear God.”

“Just an FYI, this was _not_ how I expected to meet any of you guys,” Winn held up his hands, looking around the room.

“Definitely not how any of us wanted to meet you, I think,” Felicity looked around. “Yeah, well, what better than a crisis?” Alex sighed.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara turned the disc over and over in her hand, the other rubbing the back of her neck, when the door to the medbay opened again. She quickly looked up, and she felt a grin form on her face when Barry walked in. “Feeling better?” he asked.

“Still sore,” Kara admitted as he walked over.

“Too sore for a hug?”

“Never,” she laughed, holding out her arms.

Barry grinned and wrapped his arms around her. “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Kara whispered, wincing slightly. “One day I’m going to come to Central City when I’m not knocked out or about to pass out.”

“That would be nice,” Barry chuckled, pulling away.

The medbay door shut, and Kara turned to see the other two that had answered. “Thank you both for coming,” she smiled weakly.

“Didn’t take long to decide to,” Sara walked over next, holding out her arms. “Bring it in, girl.”

Kara laughed, hugging Sara. “Oh, it’s good to see you.”

“Good to see you not as Barry said you were,” Sara looked her up and down. “He said you were bleeding?”

“Yeah,” Kara absently rubbed her side. “Still hurts a bit, but it’s getting there. These help,” she tapped the side of one of the sun lamps.

“You worried _all_ of us,” Oliver told her, looking her up and down. “When you get told the most invincible woman in two universes showed up bleeding – ”

“Shocking,” Kara rolled her eyes. “An invincible alien has a weakness.”

“ – it was,” Oliver gave her a look. “So knowing you’re feeling better is a relief.”

Kara smiled slightly. “Good to know I’m worried about.”

“Of course you are,” Oliver walked over, finally giving her a hug, careful of her side. “You’ve been a part of the overall team since the Dominators invaded.”

“No one on the _Waverider_ voted against coming here,” Sara added. “Even our AI said we should come.” She paused. “Well, Rip was against it, but he never met you, so for that, he’s stuck on guard duty.”

“Guard duty?” Barry frowned, tilting his head.

“Yeah, it has to do with what we’ve been sailing around the timeline for.”

“Guys,” Oliver raised an eyebrow. “Focus.”

“Right,” Barry shook his head to clear it, pulling up a chair close to Kara’s bed. “Kara . . . what exactly happened?”

Kara chewed her lip, tossing the disc between her hands. “I’m still trying to comprehend it even happened to begin with, and I’m the one it happened to.”

“Take your time, Kara,” Oliver told her, pulling up another chair. “I didn’t expect to come in here and hear you get through this without any issues.”

Sara didn’t pull up a chair. Instead, she patted Kara’s bed, raising an eyebrow. Kara smiled slightly and shifted over, allowing the other blonde to sit next to her. Sara claimed her seat with a matching smile, pulling her legs up and sitting cross-legged. “Like Ollie said. Take your time.”

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath. “We met Mon-El . . . nearly a year ago, I guess. It wasn’t long after Barry ran to my Earth, actually. He crashed in a pod just like mine when I came to Earth, so I thought he was Kryptonian. When he woke up, I found out he was actually a Daxamite. They’re from the sister planet of Krypton, Daxam. Under a yellow sun, they have similar powers, like super strength, super leaping, but they don’t have all of them, like heat vision or freezing breath. My entire life on Krypton, I was taught to hate Daxamites, treat them like an enemy.”

“Why?” Oliver asked.

Kara sighed. “Years ago, there was a war between Krypton and Daxam, each blaming the other for the start. Thousands of lives were lost, and it ended in a stalemate. And before you ask what the cause was, I didn’t know until a few hours ago. I had to find it locked under practically every safeguard in my cousin’s Fortress. It’s kind of a stupid reason – I think it is because of how they interpreted it – but it was enough to make Mon-El try to kill me.”

“Are we gonna like this reason?” Sara raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t,” Kara mumbled, sighing and rubbing a hand over her face. “Anyway, after Mon-El woke up, he told me how the explosion of Krypton affected Daxam, too. He was still a bit tense around me, but it got better over time.” She sighed. “And then after December, he started . . . I guess the only way I can describe it now is he _pursued_ me.”

Barry frowned. “That was when the Dominators invaded.”

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “And after I specifically mentioned _you,_ Barry.”

 _“Me?”_ his eyebrows shot up. “He didn’t like me? Or did he think we were together, or what?”

“A bit of the first, but mostly ‘or what,’” Kara said dryly. “I was stupid enough to think he actually liked me – ”

“Kara, you are anything but stupid,” Oliver gave her a look. “If this guy was around you for nearly a year and led you on, that is _not_ your fault, especially if he’s a good actor.”

“He’s the prince of his people,” Barry told him.

“Then yeah, he no doubt knows how to act,” Oliver nodded, looking back at Kara. “My family relied on acts for a long time because of our social status. Acting has to be second nature to him. You can’t blame yourself for what he did.”

Kara bit her lip, then nodded, letting out a shaky breath. “Anyway, not too long ago, we found out his parents had survived, along with other Daxamites. That was how I found out he was the prince of Daxam. I broke up with him, but then the Music Meister whammied me, and . . . well, _that_ was an experience.”

“No kidding,” Barry snorted.

“Music Meister?” Sara frowned.

“He put both of us in a musical world to teach us a lesson about love and letting others save us,” Barry shrugged. “Kara’s got an amazing voice, and so do Winn, Cisco, Joe, Professor Stein, Malcolm Merlyn – ”

 _“Malcolm Merlyn,_ singing?” Oliver stared at him blankly.

“Dude, I was as confused as you.”

“So how did you get pulled out of it?” Sara asked Kara.

“Probably how much I loved him,” Kara held out her hands helplessly. “It’s the only thing I could think of.”

“I know the two of you got back together after the musical world,” Barry leaned forward in concern. “It’s only been a day or two since then, it’s obviously been a bit longer for you.”

“Nearly a week,” Kara nodded.

“What happened in a week?”

“I got a bounty placed on me.”

She got three blinks. “Who was that stupid?” Sara frowned.

“Mon-El’s parents,” Kara answered with a sigh. “Mon-El told me later that he went to ‘confront’ them about it. That must have been when they planned everything.”

“What did they do?” Barry narrowed his eyes.

Kara swallowed. “One of the bounty hunters going after me was a telepath, and he took over Mon-El to try and kill me. When J’onn beat him in a telepathic battle, he revealed it was Lar Gand and Rhea who put the bounty on me. Mon-El and I met Rhea at my cousin’s Fortress to ‘reason’ with her, but Rhea used Kryptonite on me. Mon-El ‘agreed’ to ‘surrender’ himself as long as I wasn’t hurt. Of course, me being the concerned girlfriend I was, convinced J’onn to disobey the President and launch a rescue mission to get him back. And while I was fighting his mother, he used one of the guard’s pikes to knock Winn off his feet and shoot me, giving Rhea the opportunity to kill me. And she would have, if J’onn hadn’t knocked into her. That’s how I got the gash in my side.”

“Son of a bitch,” Sara scowled.

“It was what he told me that hurt worst, though,” Kara swallowed, closing her eyes. “‘How could I love the Kryptonian who’s going to kill us all?’”

There was silence from all three. “I think I’m gonna kill him,” Sara announced a second later.

“Yeah, that’s after I do my best to pummel him to a pulp,” Barry scowled.

Oliver just narrowed his darkened eyes. “But that’s not the end of it.”

“No,” Kara said hoarsely. “After I mostly healed, I took Alex and Winn with me to the Fortress of Solitude to see if we could find out what started the war. And we did.” She looked down at the device in her hand and swallowed. “And, uh . . . ”

“Kara?” Sara prompted.

Kara closed her eyes. “Let’s just say I’m _really_ glad you three are here.”

She pressed the center of the device, and the Kryptonese words sprang into the air. Another press of the button and they morphed back into English. _“The reign of Daxam shall end at the hands of the last daughter of Krypton and the last survivor of hell with the aid of the son of speed and the woman twice dead,”_ Barry read, tilting his head. “Huh.” A second later, he snorted. “Well, that’s oddly specific.”

“No kidding,” Sara whistled, folding her arms.

Oliver just sighed. “I hate prophecies.” When he saw Kara blink at him, he held up his hands. “The last time I was involved in a prophecy, it started with me getting stabbed and falling off a mountain to my supposed death and ended with my life in Starling City nearly ruined because someone didn’t take no for an answer.”

“Oh,” Kara winced. “Oliver, I’m sorry – ”

“For what?” he raised an eyebrow. “A prophecy you didn’t make? Kara, if you think me saying I don’t like this means I’m not gonna help you, you don’t know me very well. On the contrary – I may race Sara to get to your ex first.”

“Hey, I was in the minute Winn said Mon-El was responsible,” Barry grinned at her.

Kara couldn’t help but grin. “And if you ever need a hand – ”

“I’ll be there in a flash,” Barry winked, making her laugh. “Super friends, together again.”

“Super friends,” Kara giggled, fist bumping Barry when he offered his.

“Well, I’m thinking on the positive end,” Sara folded her arms. “It means we get first dibs on these guys, _and_ I get to rub in Rip’s face that I’m not a nobody.”

That got her three surprised looks. “A nobody?” Kara repeated.

“Yeah, the Legends were formed from people who apparently weren’t important to the timeline,” Sara rolled her eyes.

“I’m liking this Rip guy less and less,” Oliver scowled.

“Well, I’m the captain now, and he’s under me, so whatever he says, we’re helping, because we all outvoted him, and he can’t pull rank on us,” Sara said cheerily, looking at Kara. “We’ve got your back.”

Kara let out her breath in a rush, aware she sagged forward slightly. She regretted the movement, wincing and reaching for her side again. “Thanks, guys,” she smiled, turning the projection off. “I thought this might turn you off.”

“If it was more ominous, I’d hate it even more,” Oliver snorted, shaking his head and standing up. “But no, Kara. The moment you helped us with the Dominators, you were a part of our team, and a team helps each other out when they need it. Do I like that there’s another prophecy involving me? No, but it’s not going to stop me from helping you.” He smirked, holding out his hand. “You’re stuck with us.”

Kara smiled, clasping his hand, accepting his help up, and shaking on it. “And you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that.”


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the teams gets caught up on Kara's situation, share what they've been dealing with, and a deal is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers/Winn Schott_ **

When the door to the medbay opened again, everyone turned expectantly, and Cisco whooped when Barry stepped out first, closely followed by a shyly smiling Kara. “Now that looks more like you, Supergirl!”

Kara blushed as Iris hurried forward to hug her. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Hey, just let me know whenever you need me to take him on again,” Cisco gave her double thumbs up as Kara accepted Iris’s hug.

“Actually, the three of us get first dibs on the bastard,” Sara smirked, gesturing between herself, Oliver, and Barry.

“So it really _was_ that easy?” Winn blinked.

“Yeah, it really was that easy,” Kara giggled as Thea and Felicity hugged her at the same time.

“Why do you get first dibs?” Dig frowned.

“Because of a Daxamite prophecy that started a war and recently made Kara’s ex try to kill her,” Oliver deadpanned.

“Oh, prophecies,” Thea groaned, closing her eyes and throwing her head back in annoyance. “I hate prophecies.”

“I mentioned,” Oliver said dryly. “Is that going to stop you from helping?”

“Hell no.”

“So, Daxamites?” Jax looked around. “That’s who we’re up against?”

“Yep,” Kara nodded.

“More aliens to fight, _and_ another Earth?” Ray grinned. “Awesome!”

“Aliens who which want a friend of ours _dead,”_ Stein scowled. “I don’t think that qualifies as ‘awesome.’”

“Oh,” Ray winced. “Right. Not so awesome.”

“Thanks for the enthusiasm, though, Ray,” Kara sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“So, what’s this prophecy?” Amaya asked.

“Uh, do you want the dramatic version or the simple version?”

“There’s a dramatic version?” Wally blinked.

Kara simply turned the projection back on. Nate tilted his head, looking it over, before nodding. “So basically you, Oliver, Sara, and Barry kick the Daxamites’ asses.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s the best simple version I can think of,” Kara scratched the back of her head. “They thought I would kill them, so they tried to kill me before that happened.”

“Huh.”

“You are remarkably calm about this,” Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“Man, we’re time travelers currently hunting pieces of the spear used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ,” Nate snorted. “Trust me, this is not the weirdest thing we’ve heard of.”

Several stunned looks were sent their way. “Excuse me, the _what?”_ Winn squeaked.

“Yeah,” Sara sighed. “Also known as the Spear of Destiny, which can rewrite reality itself.”

“Um . . . ” Cisco tilted his head. “Good?”

Jax snorted loudly. “Not in the hands of the other psychos searching for our pieces.”

“Plural?” Caitlin’s eyebrows shot up.

Uneasy looks were exchanged among the Legends, and Sara sighed. “Barry, Oliver, and Thea may want to sit down for this.”

“Sara,” Oliver narrowed his eyes.

She closed her eyes. “Eobard Thawne, Malcolm Merlyn, and Damien Darhk.”

Kara flinched as the entire room erupted in chaos. “That _jerk?”_ Iris spat as Barry blanched.

 _“What the hell?!”_ Thea yelled, face quickly turning red.

“Oliver _killed_ Darhk last year!” Felicity protested.

Kara winced as all the shouting escalated in volume, quickly reaching up and covering her ears. Alex frowned, looking around, then reached up, put two fingers in her mouth, and let out an ear-piercing whistle. Kara yelped at that, stumbling backwards, and Oliver, the only one who hadn’t been yelling, quickly grabbed a chair and put it behind her. Kara fell back into it, and she looked up at him gratefully. “OK, one, I don’t think shouting ever did anything to help,” Alex looked around. “Two, it’s _definitely_ not going to help my sister. And three . . . for the three of us who have no idea who any of these guys are . . . who the hell are these guys?”

“Uh, well, Eobard Thawne is the speedster who killed my mother when I was a kid, and he was also responsible for me becoming the Flash,” Barry answered with a sigh.

“Malcolm Merlyn is my father, who was responsible for destroying the Glades in the then Starling City, killing my brother in the process, was responsible for the bomb that took down the boat that put Oliver on Lian Yu, drugged me to kill Sara, and a whole lot more I can’t talk about right now,” Thea ground out, pacing anxiously.

“And Damien Darhk . . . ” Oliver grit his teeth. “He was a pain in our ass last year, and to top it off, he killed a valuable member of our team.”

“My sister,” Sara said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Sara,” Kara gave her a weak smile. “That can’t be easy.”

“It’s not,” she shook her head. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about killing him recently.”

“So bad, bad, and bad,” Winn ticked off. “Wow.”

“Yes, it’s bad,” Sara nodded. “But right now, they have two pieces of the Spear, and we have the other two back on the _Waverider,_ which Rip is watching. They can’t do anything to reality without our pieces, so as long as we keep them away from them, we can help.”

“And we’re going to,” Ray made sure to emphasize.

“So, Daxamites and a legion of bad guys,” Kara looked between Barry and Oliver. “What about you two?” When she got incredulous looks from them, Kara sighed. “Guys, I’m in no condition to jump back over to my universe and instantly take on the Daxamites. Would that be nice? Yes, but it’s not realistic right now. That doesn’t mean I can’t help here. So really, what are _we_ up against?”

Oliver sighed. “Well, recently, we just put our guy in an A.R.G.U.S. prison, so there’s not much on that front.”

Barry just swallowed, leaning on the console. “Well, any help against our guy would be greatly appreciated,” he admitted. “And you might be who we need.”

“Absolutely,” Kara perked up. “What’s going on?”

“Cisco said it was a speedster called Savitar?” Dig tilted his head.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded, looking like someone had just killed his puppy. “And, uh . . . ” He took a deep breath. “I accidentally traveled to the future at Christmastime – ”

“Barry!” Sara groaned.

“It _was_ an accident!” Barry protested. “It really was, Sara! And if I knew what I would see there, I never would have gone there!”

He looked close to tears at this point. “Barry?” Kara leaned forward, reaching over for his hand. “What happened?”

Barry swallowed. “I saw Savitar kill Iris, and I was too slow to save her.”

“What?!” Felicity squeaked, eyes wide.

“Oh, dear God,” Stein closed his eyes.

Barry suddenly found himself the victim of a fierce Kryptonian hug, and he grunted when he was nearly knocked over. “That must have been horrible,” Kara whispered.

“I still get nightmares,” Barry admitted, hugging her back.

“And what’s awful is that Savitar seems to know every single move we make,” Iris added, accepting the hug she got from Felicity.

“Time traveler?” Nate suggested.

“We don’t know,” Barry shook his head. “All we know is that there’s someone in the suit of armor that’s definitely not a god. Jesse Wells from Earth-2 was able to stab him, and it hurt him.”

“So he’s just calling himself a god?” Mick frowned.

“Yes,” Cisco nodded.

“Come on, Sara, we gotta be able to do something about this,” Jax looked at her, eyes wide.

Sara closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Well, this isn’t the past, like Flashpoint was,” she paced. “How long have we got?”

“May 23rd,” Barry answered.

“So a while still.” Sara held out her arms and let them drop. “All right, well . . . let’s take down a god.”

Barry nearly collapsed in relief. “Thank you, Sara,” he said gratefully, Kara giving him one last squeeze.

 _“But,”_ Sara held up a finger. Barry froze, eyes wide, but Sara just smirked. “You’ve got to help us with Thawne in return.”

Barry snorted loudly. “Oh, that’s a deal for sure.”

“So that’s Savitar, the three villains who don’t stop being pains in our asses, and the Daxamites,” Oliver counted off.

“The Legion of Doom,” Ray and Nate corrected at the same time.

Oliver closed his eyes. “Seriously?”

“Just say the legion, and they’ll take it,” Sara sighed. “It’s better than saying Thawne, Merlyn, and Darhk.”

“Look, you said your pieces of this spear are still on the _Waverider?”_ Oliver looked at Sara.

“Yeah,” Sara nodded.

“How easily could these guys get them?”

“Not easily, especially if we took the _Waverider_ back into the timestream and just brought the jumpship back,” Sara answered.

“Then right now, Savitar is our priority,” Oliver nodded. “We’ve got to find out who he is under that suit, and once we know who he is, we can figure out a way to make a plan without him finding out. And the first part of that plan is how fast is he?”

“Faster than me,” Barry said bitterly.

Jax whistled lowly. “That’s fast,” Dig winced.

“There’s you and Wally, and Kara has superspeed, too,” Sara folded her arms. “What about this Jesse Wells?”

“She’s a speedster, too,” Barry nodded.

“Harry might be able to help,” Wally added.

“Another version of Wells?” Stein frowned.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “HR’s from Earth-19, Harry’s from Earth-2.”

“How many versions of him do you know?” Amaya asked in surprise.

“Technically, I’ve only really interacted with two,” Barry shrugged. “The original Wells I met was actually Thawne disguised as Wells, so if he counts, then three.”

“And several more were examined before they chose me,” HR nodded, twirling one of his drumsticks.

“Fifty Shades of Wells?” Felicity mused before blanching.

“OK!” Cisco said loudly, spinning around as around the room, multiple people winced. “On _that_ note, I’ll go contact our Earth-2 friends.”

“And then back to the bunker so we can get our gear,” Dig added. “Sounds like we’ll need it.”

“I’ll show you what we’ve got,” Barry told the others.

Oliver, Kara, and Sara followed him out of the room as Cisco grabbed his goggles again. As Cisco jumped through a breach he created, Felicity ran to where Iris was looking over one of the consoles, Ray joining them. Winn heard Alex sigh and turned to her, seeing her rub her forehead. “Well, that was a lot to take in at once,” he remarked.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, dropping down into a chair. “I mean, I didn’t completely expect everyone to charge back to our Earth all weapons blazing, but still . . . a god of speed and a legion of supervillains?”

“Hey, they’re all willing to help us,” Winn shrugged. “If we help them in return, is that really so bad?”

Alex sighed, putting her head in her hand. “No,” she admitted. “I just want to kick Mon-El’s ass as soon as possible.”

“So do we.” Both Winn and Alex jumped, and they turned around, only to see Thea smile sheepishly. “Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing the part where that jackass was mentioned.”

“No, it’s fine,” Alex shook her head, standing up. “I just need to go find something to punch.”

Thea watched her go, then turned back to Winn as he sighed. “She’ll probably imagine it’s him and break something,” he said.

“That bad, huh?” Thea leaned against the console.

“It’s just . . . ” Winn leaned his head back, spinning around in his chair. “Mon-El spent so much time ‘proving’ that he was different from Kara’s view on Daxamites. To find out he was playing her, and all of us, so well for so long . . . ” He let out a frustrated noise. “It stings a little.”

“A little?” Thea repeated. Winn gave her a dirty look, but Thea brushed it off. “You know that guy Oliver mentioned, the one we just dealt with?” Winn nodded, and Thea smirked dryly. “He played us, too. Oliver’s the mayor of Star City, and our guy, Prometheus? Adrian Chase, the District Attorney.”

“The what?” Winn did a double take.

“Yeah,” Thea nodded grimly. “Back in Oliver’s . . . _grimmer days,_ one of his victims was Chase’s father. It made him want to make Oliver suffer in return. He only just recently put Chase behind bars, but last Christmas, one of Oliver’s team members betrayed him and turned to Chase.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Thea nodded. “Chase is a real son of a bitch, who put Ollie through the ringer, but Ollie got through it. None of us like traitors, and this Mon-El guy is someone I really don’t think Oliver would mind killing.”

“Your brother is a really cheery guy,” Winn frowned.

“He’s been through hell,” Thea said simply. “Doesn’t make you a cheery person.”

Winn conceded the point. “So, Kara told me a bit about everyone . . . what can you tell me about Team Arrow?”

Thea grinned.

* * *

**_Alex Danvers_ **

Alex didn’t find a punching bag, but she did find what seemed to be a training track the speedsters used. After checking to make sure no one was using it, she took off her jacket and started running. If she couldn’t punch out her frustrations, she could try and run it off.

She made it a few laps before she heard someone – or _two_ someones, it sounded like – enter the room. Frowning, she turned out of the track the next time she ran through it, and she paused, seeing Caitlin and Amaya standing there. “I saw you turn this way,” Amaya offered a water bottle. “I thought you might need this.”

“Thanks,” Alex sighed, taking it from her. “I couldn’t find anything to punch that wouldn’t break my hand.”

“That would be bad,” Caitlin chuckled.

“Thank you again for helping with Kara,” Alex smiled faintly. “I was a bit of a bitch at first.”

“Hey, your sister was in trouble,” Caitlin held up her hands. “You could have shot me. It’s just good to know there’s a fellow doctor here.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex shrugged. “It’s a good thing to be when your sister’s an alien.”

“I guess you’ll be the one helping me make sure everyone here stays in one piece,” Caitlin said dryly. “And alive.”

“That _would_ be preferable,” Alex nodded. “It was just a little overwhelming to see how many people were back there and ready to help.”

“Everyone but Barry had only just met Kara when she came to help with the Dominators,” Amaya told her with a smile. “She only knew one person here, but she came all the same. She was a huge help. Nathaniel said earlier, she probably took out half of them in the final battle. We owe her for that.”

“Prophecy or not, Barry would probably punch Mon-El anyway,” Caitlin smirked.

“Well,” Alex smiled faintly. “Sara _did_ say they get first dibs.”

“And Sara is going to enjoy claiming it,” Amaya smiled back. “It doesn’t matter if you, Kara, and Winn are from another Earth. Kara was on our side when she fought with us. We’re a team. We protect our own. So that’s what we’re going to do.”

Alex nodded gratefully. “That means a lot.” She screwed the lid of her water bottle back on, reaching over and picking up her jacket. “So . . . a god of speed, huh?”

“Not entirely the strangest thing we’ve dealt with,” Caitlin shook her head as they walked out of the area.

“What is?”

Caitlin tilted her head back and forth. “Maybe Grodd . . . he’s a telepathic gorilla.”

“A _what?”_ Amaya blinked.

“Or this one pain Barry keeps dealing with,” Caitlin thought out loud. “Half-man, half-shark. King Shark.”

 _“King Shark?”_ Alex repeated. When Caitlin nodded, she guffawed. “King Shark . . . that’s almost adorable.”

“Tell that to the speedster who almost gets chomped in half every time he turns up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did basically give Alex Snart's line about King Shark. I thought it fit her.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player makes an appearance, and the Daxam Four make a stunning realization . . .
> 
> Well, one of them does. The others helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, The Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Lena Luthor_ **

She was many things. She was, unfortunately, most well known for being the younger sister of the man who tried to kill Superman, and the adoptive daughter of the woman who ran a terrorist organization that was anti-alien and especially against Supergirl. She was the one trying to turn her family name around, trying to prove she wasn’t like her family, trying to turn her family’s work into something better. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she wasn’t one to back down from a fight. Most importantly, she clung to the friends she had and didn’t let go for anything.

She was many things, but Lena Luthor was not stupid.

She had gone by Kara’s apartment yesterday afternoon with a box of doughnuts to try and cheer her up, knowing she was still unemployed, but she hadn’t been there. She had left them at Kara’s door and left for the evening, texting her with the offer of breakfast. When she hadn’t gotten answer before she had gone to bed, she had started to be a bit concerned. Maybe she had been spending time with Alex? Perhaps a no-phone night? Surely she’d answer by the next morning, right?

Except the next morning, there had been no answer. Lena had taken one last look by Kara’s apartment, a cup of Kara’s favorite coffee in one of her hands. She’d found the box of doughnuts still at Kara’s doorstep, with no sign of the blonde having ever come home.

That was when Lena knew something was wrong.

She visited CatCo regularly enough to see Kara that no one was surprised when she walked out of the elevator, but she did get concerned looks. She imagined she looked a sight, though – her friend hadn’t contacted her at all, and it looked like she hadn’t been home. She was determined to find out where she was, even if she had to track her down by asking her friends.

Lena frowned as she took in Kara’s former desk, then approached the main office. She saw James Olsen on the phone, and she turned to leave, but paused when she noted how exhausted he looked. She cautiously walked into the doorway and rapped on the frame, and James’s head jerked up. “Uh, yes, I’ll let you know,” he cleared his throat. “Thank you.” He hung up, looking up at her. “Ms. Luthor,” he said in surprise, standing up. “Kara hasn’t been here since she was fired.”

“I know,” Lena nodded, walking further in. “I was just wondering if you had heard from her at all in the last day or so.”

Something flickered in James’s eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I went by her apartment yesterday to drop something off and left it there when she didn’t answer,” Lena answered, her hands in her coat pockets. “I texted her to offer breakfast, but she also didn’t answer. I went by her apartment to make sure she was OK, and she hadn’t even been there.”

Oh, James definitely knew something, because Lena knew panic when she saw it. “I’ll try and contact her,” James finally said.

“Let me know if you hear anything,” Lena smirked.

James’s jaw clenched, but he nodded. “Fine.”

Lena nodded back and turned to leave, only to blink when she saw who was approaching. “Mike,” she said in surprise. “I thought you didn’t work here anymore.”

“Uh, I don’t,” Kara’s boyfriend shook his head. “I actually need to ask James about something.”

“If it’s about Kara, I just told Ms. Luthor I haven’t heard anything from her.” The cold voice from the man behind her made Lena tilt her head curiously. Well, _that_ was new from the Acting CEO. “I’d have thought you would know something, being her . . . boyfriend, and all.”

Lena looked back and forth between the two men. James had his hands braced on his desk, glaring at Mike, and Mike . . . Lena had seen plenty of masks in her time as a businesswoman and as a Luthor. She couldn’t tell what he was trying to hide, but if it involved Kara . . . “I’ll leave the two of you to chat,” she drawled, stepping past Mike.

She had barely stepped out when Mike shut the doors behind her. Lena looked behind her, eyes wide, as Mike stormed forward towards James, who straightened back up and folded his arms. Frowning, Lena walked towards the elevators, but as she did so, she pulled her tablet out of her bag, accessing her phone’s hot-spot. As she called the elevator, she found it quite easy to tap a few buttons and get into the CatCo security system. She frowned, noticing the cameras in the CEO office were down . . . that didn’t mean she could use something else.

She plugged in a set of earbuds and kept walking, heading for L-Corp as she tapped the button to help her listen into what was going on in the CatCo CEO office.

_“ – imagined you could be that damn good of an actor.”_

_“I had one job to do, James! One job!”_

_“And what was that? Tear Kara apart? Try to kill her?”_

Lena was just barely able to force her feet to keep moving instead of freezing in place. That . . . that had not been something she was expecting to hear over this tape. The moment she found herself at L-Corp, she strode to her elevator, still listening.

_“ – that I have ever hated!”_

_“How can you blame one woman for the loss of your homeworld, Mon-El? Kara was_ thirteen _when Krypton exploded! She was a child! How could she have been the cause of Daxam’s demise?”_

_“I’m surprised you even care.”_

_“Everything with Supergirl started out with her and Winn, and then me. I’ve known her longer than you have, and just in case you’ve forgotten, all I need to do is hit speed dial, and her cousin will be here in seconds. Unless you want Superman to kick your ass for trying to kill Kara because you think she’d kill_ you _– which is completely ridiculous, Kara is_ not _a killer – get the hell out of this office and don’t come back. And if Kara managed to get away, and if she found it with Barry of all people . . . well, good riddance.”_

Lena walked out into her office, ending the feed there. She dropped into her chair and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes. What . . . _what_ had she just _heard?_

First off, Mike – or Mon-El, if James was correct – had tried to kill Kara. That . . . was not what she had expected from the man. But, then again, James had pointed out he was a good actor at the beginning.

Second of all, Mon-El was an alien . . . and Kara was Kryptonian.

Oh, _God,_ her friend was Supergirl.

Lena groaned and rubbed circles into her forehead. _Oh, Kara . . . why did you never say?_

No, she could think of two reasons why Kara didn’t say. Option one is that the Super didn’t trust the Luthor. But Kara had come through for her time and time again, even if it was as Kara Danvers and not as Supergirl, and passionately, too. She couldn’t have faked her trust like that if she tried. Unless Kara was as good an actor as Mi – _Mon-El._ James didn’t seem to think so, at least.

Which left option two – Kara cared about her so much she didn’t want to risk Lena knowing her identity as Supergirl. Lena was already a target just because of her Luthor name, and if she knew who Supergirl really was, that would just add even more targets on her until something inevitably happened to her. Not to mention her _dearest_ mother would no doubt use that against her.

Lena knew which option she hoped Kara was thinking of in hiding who she was.

That left trying to figure out where Kara had gone. Obviously if her boyfriend was trying to kill her, she’d get as far away from him as she could get. From what James had said, she hadn’t gone to Superman. He had mentioned someone named Barry, though . . . hmm.

If she could find out who this Barry was, and if he knew where Kara was, then she would find him. And if not, well . . . she’d figure out something. Either way, Kara needed to know Lena was on her side, secretkeeping be damned.

Lena booted up her laptop, texted a quick request to her assistant, then cracked her knuckles.

She had a busy day ahead of her.

* * *

**_Barry Allen/Kara Danvers_ **

“So everything on this board was on the newsreel in the future?” Oliver clarified, examining the whiteboard full of HR’s notes.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded. “We saw them before Savitar killed Iris.”

Kara tilted her head, finding one that stuck out the most. “Killer Frost still at large?”

Barry swallowed. “Caitlin’s powers completely transform her.”

“So side mission two is keeping Caitlin from turning into Killer Frost,” Sara nodded. “OK, now we just need to work on figuring out who Savitar could be.”

“Jay, the Flash of Earth-3, said Savitar’s been around for . . . like, ever,” Barry ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess gods usually _are_ around for a long time,” Kara shrugged.

“Except Savitar isn’t a god,” Oliver turned around, starting to pace. “There’s someone inside the suit. We just need to figure out who it is.”

Sara nodded, clicking her fingers on occasion as she thought. “You know him better than us, Barry. What can you tell us?”

“Uh,” Barry sat down with a huff, scratching the back of his head. “He predicts everything we do exactly as we do it, he knows all of us . . . like, _knows_ us.”

“That’s helpful,” Sara snorted.

“It’s like you know your closest friends,” Kara guessed.

“Yeah,” Barry pointed at her. “Exactly like that.”

“So Savitar knows what you do before you do it, and he knows all of you like the universe’s creepiest shrink,” Sara frowned.

“How is he a speedster?” Kara asked suddenly.

“What?” Barry looked at her, surprised.

“It’s just something I’m thinking about,” Kara frowned, tapping her chin. “Savitar . . . is the man inside the suit a speedster? Or is the suit what makes him a speedster?”

“It can’t be the suit,” Barry shook his head. “Unless the Speed Force suddenly decides it likes giving leather or metal speedster abilities.”

Sara grimaced. “Thanks, Barry. Now I have mental images of yours and Wally’s suits racing each other when all of you go home.”

Kara giggled, then clapped a hand over her mouth. “That’s funny.”

“Yeah, it kind of is,” Sara agreed, sharing a grin with the Kryptonian.

“So the guy in the suit is a speedster, and he knows every move you’re going to make,” Oliver frowned. “Could he have traveled from the future? Speedsters can do it, obviously; you have, and so did Thawne.”

“That’s the closest thing I’m thinking of,” Barry nodded. “Partly because of something he said.”

“Which was?” Sara tilted her head.

“He said he was the future Flash,” Barry shrugged. “I mean, obviously, he’s a speedster from the future – ”

_“Shit.”_

Barry paused, hearing the swear from Oliver, and he looked up to see his friend had gone completely pale. “Oliver?”

Oliver swallowed hard. “You’re sure that’s what he said? The future Flash?”

Sara froze as well. “You seriously don’t think – ?” “What other option is there, Sara?” Oliver held his arms out helplessly. “Unless you think this could be Wally?”

“What?” Kara looked between the two, clueless.

Oliver took a deep breath. “Savitar: a speedster inside a suit, who knows Barry’s team like he was a part of it, and knows every single move they make. Of course he would know – he’s _done_ them all before. Because, like Savitar said, he _is_ the future Flash.”

As Oliver listed everything, Kara’s face slowly lost its color as well, and Barry’s eyes widened in horror, getting what his friend meant.

“Savitar . . . is _me?”_


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Daxam Four keep discussing Savitar, a certain someone is discussed, and a new POV at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Barry Allen/Oliver Queen_ **

“OK, I’ve faced some pretty messed up people, but this is a whole new level of messed up,” Sara rubbed her temples.

“I’m Savitar,” Barry repeated blankly as Kara rubbed his back. “That . . . why did I never think of that?”

“Barry,” Oliver began.

“He gave me _everything!”_ Barry gestured wildly.

“Barry – ”

“Speedster, knowing the team, the _future Flash – ”_

“Barry!” Oliver snapped, cutting his friend off. He put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, giving him a stern look. “Your main concern was Savitar killing Iris. A threat to someone you love can screw with your head to the point something obvious isn’t. Sometimes you need someone to point these things out to you, and that’s what just happened.”

Barry sighed, rubbing his forehead. “But what if we hadn’t figured this out until just a few days before Iris’s death?”

“We won’t know,” Sara shrugged. “What’s important is that we know who Savitar is _now,_ and hopefully we can figure something out to defeat him.”

“But Kara and the Daxamites – ”

Sara snorted loudly. “Didn’t we just clarify we were going up against _all_ of our enemies? The Daxamites _and_ the time traveling maniacs _and_ Savitar. We’re in a stalemate with Thawne, Merlyn, and Darhk right now, and if the Daxamites are anywhere near as strong as Kara – ”

“They’ve got super strength,” Kara confirmed.

“Then we need time to think of how we take them on,” Sara nodded. “So we’re gonna help you, Barry. It might be easiest to take Savitar on first, anyway.” When Oliver raised an eyebrow, Sara rolled her eyes. “All right, a speedster who thinks he’s a god or a speedster without two former League members as his goons? Which do you prefer, Ollie?”

“Savitar,” he sighed. “All right, so we know it’s a version of Barry from the future. How could he have ended up this way?”

“Maybe because I know Savitar is me, it has to happen?” Barry tilted his head.

“Barry, you love Iris so much,” Kara shook her head. “There is no way, knowing the future or not, that you would want to kill her.” She paused, then put her face in her hands. “You’re right, Sara – this _is_ messed up.”

“I agree with Kara, though,” Oliver frowned as Sara patted Kara’s shoulder comfortingly. “In what universe would Barry want to kill Iris?”

“Could it be an alternate universe, though?” Sara tilted her head, folding her arms. “I get the concept, but is there any way it could be so similar?”

“I don’t know,” Barry admitted. “On Earth-2, Caitlin, Cisco, and Ronnie were evil.”

Oliver nodded slowly, then tilted his head. “And who else there was evil, Barry?” he asked casually, but there was a tinge of anger there, too.

Sara raised an eyebrow, then looked at Barry when the speedster blanched. “Barry?” she prompted.

He sighed. “Laurel,” he admitted. “Laurel was evil there, too. And she was a metahuman.”

“Laurel?” Sara demanded, eyes wide in horror. “My sister?” She paused. “Wait, how did _you_ know?” she asked Oliver.

“Because my villain broke her out of S.T.A.R. Labs,” Oliver answered dryly. “And she tried to impersonate our Laurel.”

 _“What?!”_ Sara whirled around on Barry, who looked even more miserable than before, which was saying something. Kara wisely backed away slightly, knowing this wasn’t her argument. “Barry! Why didn’t you say something? To me, or to Oliver? Did _Dad_ even know?”

“No,” Barry shook his head. “Felicity knew – ”

_“Felicity?”_

“And that was when I was dealing with the speedster who killed my father,” Barry cut in, rubbing his forehead. “It’s an excuse, I know that, but my mind wasn’t in the right place. You know what happened even after that.” Sara fuming was enough of an answer – Flashpoint had happened. “Sara, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, too, Oliver. I thought Felicity would have told you.”

“She did after Black Siren attacked her in the bunker,” Oliver shook his head. “And we have refrained from telling Quentin – ”

“Oliver!” Sara spun on him next.

“Sara, it’s not Laurel Lance from _this_ Earth,” Oliver told her firmly. “She manipulated all of us to make us believe she was. If there’s any part of her that’s like our Laurel, there wasn’t time for me to find it before we got her locked back up.”

“Maybe if she actually saw the family of this universe’s Laurel?” Kara suggested hesitantly. “And what if she somehow escapes again? And found Laurel’s family?”

Sara gestured to Kara. “See? Someone got her out of S.T.A.R. Labs, which is known for holding metahumans. Someone could get her out of . . . let me guess, A.R.G.U.S.?” Oliver nodded in response. “They’re good, but can they really hold Laurel?”

“It’s worked so far,” Oliver shrugged.

“OK, I don’t care what else gets done the time we’re here,” Sara folded her arms. “I want to see her.”

“I’ll contact Lyla,” Oliver nodded.

“So, back to Savitar,” Kara scratched her head. “It sounds like Barry could possibly be evil on another Earth – ”

“Oh, I was just a huge dork on Earth-2,” Barry rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t evil.”

Oliver snorted. “Only you, Barry.”

“Shut up, Oliver.”

“So the only thing we can go with is that this is a future Barry?” Kara looked around. “I don’t like that.”

“I don’t, either,” Oliver shook his head. “You’re certain that’s our only option?”

Sara, meanwhile, had started pacing again, absently snapping her fingers. She stopped, then turned around. “Professor Stein said that Eobard Thawne was erased from existence,” she told Barry. “His ancestor killed himself?”

“Yeah,” Barry nodded.

“So how come he’s still around?”

“Probably a time remnant to keep the timeline intact,” Barry said after a moment of thought, then blinked. “A time remnant!”

“A what?” Kara blinked.

“Uh, it’s kind of hard to explain,” Barry scratched his head. “Well, maybe not really. Time remnants are created when speedsters run back in time and meet themselves. Thawne played such a crucial role in the timeline that the Speed Force must have created time remnants to make sure it stayed intact. No matter which speedster it is, a time remnant has all of the original speedster’s memories. They basically _are_ the speedster, except they’re not the original.”

“So maybe the you that’s Savitar is a time remnant?” Kara frowned. “That still doesn’t make any sense. Why would _any_ version of this you want to kill Iris?”

“I don’t know,” Barry shook his head. “It makes me sick to think about the very idea that I could kill her.”

“Well, here’s what I’ve gathered from this,” Oliver frowned. “Savitar is a time remnant of you, and he kills Iris. But you said that time remnants have the memories of their original selves.”

“That’s right,” Barry nodded.

“So Savitar has to know that we’ve figured out who he is now.”

There was silence. “Oh, that’s a problem,” Sara winced.

“He’ll know what we’re planning,” Kara breathed.

“But isn’t that easily solved?” Barry looked between them. “I just won’t be here when you make the plan.”

“You can’t be there when we _execute_ the plan, either,” Oliver pointed out. “That’s the problem. Savitar will remember what we go through when we try and stop him. He’ll know exactly what we’ll do, and somehow, he’ll figure out a way to get the better of us.”

Barry slumped in his seat. “So you’ll be one speedster down when you face him.”

Oliver’s smile was all grim. “I don’t like it, Barry, but . . . well, it’s _you.”_

Barry just nodded. “I hate it.”

“I do, too,” Kara smiled sadly. “But if it saves Iris . . . ”

Barry sighed, then nodded. “I’ll get out of here, then. Let you guys start planning.”

“Well . . . ” The three Earth-1ers looked at Kara, who was staring thoughtfully at the board. “I might have something crazy.”

* * *

**_Savitar_ **

_“No one’s killing Kara. Not on my watch.”_

_“She helped save our world when the only person she knew was Barry. Probably about time we helped her out on her world.”_

_“You haven’t met Oliver Queen.”_

_“Sara’s diverting the Waverider here right now.”_

Tools went flying everywhere as a young man with scarring on the side of his face lashed out, snarling in fury as images flashed through his mind. Images that were _memories._ Memoires he hadn’t had forty-eight hours ago.

_“We’ve been a team since the Dominators, and Kara’s on our team.”_

_“Guess we’re all teaming up again.”_

Oliver Queen and Sara Lance. The Green Arrow and the White Canary. They were the _last_ two people he needed on his tail. And _Supergirl?_ He was faster, but she was stronger, _far_ stronger. Normally, he would feel better when confronted with new memories. No, what was the concern . . . they knew who he was.

_“There’s someone inside the suit. We just need to figure out who it is.”_

_“So Savitar knows what you do before you do it, and he knows all of you like the universe’s creepiest shrink.”_

_“Is the man inside the suit a speedster? Or is the suit what makes him a speedster?”_

_“He said he was the future Flash.”_

_“Savitar: a speedster inside a suit, who knows Barry’s team like he was a part of it, and knows every single move they make. Of course he would know – he’s_ done _them all before. Because, like Savitar said, he_ is _the future Flash.”_

Savitar snarled and threw another toolbox aside, reaching up and running his hands through his hair. God damn Oliver Queen! God damn him and the others for ruining his plan!

 _“Time remnants are created when speedsters run back in time and meet themselves. They basically_ are _the speedster, except they’re not the original.”_

_“But you said that time remnants have the memories of their original selves.”_

_“He’ll know what we’re planning.”_

_“Savitar will remember what we go through when we try and stop him. He’ll know exactly what we’ll do, and somehow, he’ll figure out a way to get the better of us.”_

Savitar leaned against the table, anger still zipping through him like the Speed Force. It was always Barry Allen getting everything. But while he was still Barry Allen, that didn’t seem to matter to everyone else in his life. He was just an aberration, something that shouldn’t exist.

And Barry Allen got the support of everyone around him.

Savitar narrowed his eyes. Fine. Let them play that way. Let them plot with the _original Barry Allen_ away from them. His pain would end, and he would become the god he was going to be. All he had to do was kill Iris.

He paused as another memory formed. Or maybe . . . _just_ maybe . . . His scowl morphed into a maniacal smirk. Now _that_ was an option worth considering.

_“Well . . .  I might have something crazy.”_

How far gone would Barry Allen be if something happened to sweet Kara Danvers?


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals come to Earth-1, Kara has an idea people are slow to warm up to, and people start noticing the Girl of Steel is missing back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Winn Schott/Kara Danvers_ **

Winn looked up when he heard a familiar-sounding voice from down the hall, and he blinked, looking over to the side. Yes, H.R. was still in the room, so who was he –

“So you’ve got even more heroes to take down the ultimate speedster, and when that’s all said and done, you’re going to go fight aliens in another universe?” an H.R. lookalike with more hair and glasses asked as he walked in with Cisco, a young brunette woman almost vibrating with excitement behind him.

“You left out Thawne and his gang of villains, but yeah, basically,” Cisco nodded.

“Wow,” Winn finally managed to say something as Ray, Stein, Felicity, and Caitlin looked up from their work. “You were not kidding about the doppelgänger thing, were you?”

“Oh, man, I couldn’t make this up if I tried,” Cisco shook his head.

“I think I was just insulted,” Harry sniffed.

“Take it that way if you want,” Cisco sighed. “Everyone, meet the Wells family from Earth-2, Harry and Jesse. Harry, Jesse, everyone.”

“Very helpful, Ramon.”

“Dude, I am not going through everyone’s names again.”

“Hi,” Jesse stepped away from the bickering duo, smiling at Winn, holding out a hand. “Jesse.”

“Winn Schott,” he smiled, shaking her hand. “I’m from Earth-38.”

“That’s the Earth with the alien problem, right?”

“Well, a certain race of aliens, but yeah, that’s us,” Winn confirmed. “That over there,” he pointed to where Alex turned away from her conversation with Amaya. “That’s Alex, she’s also from Earth-38. And Kara is . . . ” He looked around, then shrugged. “With Barry and the others.”

“Actually, just Oliver and Sara now,” Barry walked in, looking extremely tense. “Thanks for coming, you guys.”

“You look like West already died,” Harry remarked.

“You’re just overall cheery, aren’t you?” Winn raised an eyebrow.

“No, that’s me,” H.R. raised a hand.

“Another difference between me and my doppelgänger, apparently,” Harry drawled.

“Barry?” Jesse frowned. “What happened?”

Barry sighed, leaning against the console. “We know who Savitar is.”

“Good!” Ray grinned, only to pause when Barry shook his head. “Not good?”

“But if you know who he is, then we can do something about it, right?” Thea looked around.

 _“I_ can’t,” Barry shook his head.

“I don’t get it,” Mick scowled. “He’s your guy, Red.”

“I agree with Mr. Rory,” Stein looked at Barry. “How can you not do something about who is primarily _your_ enemy?”

Barry braced himself. “Because _I’m_ Savitar.”

There was dead silence in the cortex. “Definitely not good,” Ray finally mumbled.

“How’s that possible?” Dig looked around.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Felicity agreed. “Why would _you_ want to kill Iris?”

“He’s a time remnant,” Barry answered. “Basically a speedster-generated version of me with all of my memories.”

“Like Thawne,” Nate realized.

“Exactly.”

“Which is how he knows all of us like you do and how he knows every move we make,” Cisco groaned.

“Yeah, which is why I left Ollie, Sara, and Kara to debate options for going after Savitar, because if I hear or see what they do, Savitar knows, too,” Barry sighed, running a hand over his face.

“So you’re basically benched?” Thea frowned.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded miserably. “It sucks, but if Savitar’s going to be defeated, I can’t do anything.”

“That’s _really_ not good.”

“We get it, Haircut,” Mick threw Ray a look.

“I need to tell Iris, Joe, and Wally,” Barry straightened. “And probably – ”

“No! Absolutely _not!”_

“How is it not a good idea?!”

“Oh, gee, let us think of why you’re on this Earth _in the first place!”_

“Guys, come on, it wouldn’t even be for that long!”

Barry blinked, looking behind him when he heard the raised voices quickly approaching. “I’m just gonna go do that now,” he pointed in the opposite direction.

“Yeah, probably,” Cisco and Caitlin nodded rapidly.

“OK,” Barry hurried off.

“We haven’t even faced Savitar yet, and you’re assuming it won’t take long?” Sara was glaring at Kara as she stormed into the cortex first, followed by Kara, Oliver bringing up the rear.

“I’m saying it wouldn’t take that long to – !”

“Is Barry around?” Oliver cut in.

“Just left, actually, when he heard you from down the hall,” Thea smirked.

“Of course he did,” Oliver sighed.

“Guessing that’s Kara?” Jesse pointed at the blonde.

“Hi,” Kara waved.

“Yeah, Kara, meet Harry and Jesse,” Cisco gestured to the Wells.

“Hi,” Jesse waved back.

“Sounded like you guys got something,” Jax looked between them.

“Yes,” Kara nodded.

“No,” Oliver and Sara shook their heads.

“It’s a good plan!” Kara defended herself, turning to the other two. “What part of it is a bad idea?”

“Oh, let me think,” Sara threw her hands up in the air. “It involves _going back to Earth-38,_ where all the Daxamites _want you dead!”_

“But it’s something Savitar would never expect!”

“And the Daxamites are expecting you to show up again, probably with us!”

“OK, OK, OK!” Alex hurried over, placing herself between the two blonde women. “Care to fill in those of us who have no idea what just happened?”

“Kara wants to go back to Earth-38 to get rid of Savitar,” Oliver answered.

“What?!” Winn gaped at Kara.

“I want to throw him in the Phantom Zone!” Kara elaborated.

“The _Phantom Zone?”_ Alex nearly exploded. “Kara, you’ve got to be kidding!”

“I’m not!” Kara shook her head. “We throw him in the Phantom Zone, and he’s stuck there! The only reason _I_ escaped was because Indigo reactivated my pod! Savitar wouldn’t have anything but himself to use and possibly escape, and I would like to see him try!”

“The what?” Caitlin blinked.

“Who did what?” Amaya looked around in confusion.

Kara sighed. “The Phantom Zone is the reason I didn’t grow up watching my cousin,” she answered. “When Krypton exploded, I was thirteen years old, and Clark was a baby. However, when Krypton was destroyed, it produced a shock wave that knocked my pod off course. I landed in the Phantom Zone, a region of space where time is frozen. I was there for twenty-four years, and I didn’t age at all. It doesn’t matter who Indigo is, what matters is that she reactivated my pod, and I escaped the Phantom Zone and crashed on Earth, still thirteen years old while my cousin had grown up. If we throw Savitar in the Phantom Zone, he’ll be frozen forever. He won’t have anyone to help him get out.”

“That’s not bad,” Nate admitted.

“Except that it’s on Earth-38 where there are Daxamites waiting to kill her,” Sara ground out. “Did that just escape everyone’s minds?”

“All I need to do is find a device in the Fortress that allows me to open a portal to the Phantom Zone, and then get Savitar through it,” Kara shook her head. “It doesn’t even have to be in the same trip! I can visit the Fortress, come back, and we deal with Savitar here. I can go back to Earth-38, activate the portal to the Phantom Zone, throw him through, and come back.”

“And if dealing with Savitar isn’t that simple?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“Because it definitely won’t be,” Cisco warned.

“He could take on Barry _and_ Wally _and_ Jay,” Caitlin added. “We’ll only have Wally, Jesse, and Kara.”

“But one of them is a superpowered alien with so many more ways to take on Savitar than speedsters,” Ray pointed out.

“Yeah, and if he’s stunned enough, Amaya and I can use our powers to make sure he stays that way,” Nate nodded.

“Thank you!” Kara gestured to the two Legends agreeing with her. “See? We can do this!”

“And the Daxamites?” Sara scowled.

“They don’t have all the powers I’ve got. All they have is super strength, and they can be hurt by lead.”

“So Gideon could potentially make lead versions of all our preferred weapons, and they’d work on the Daxamites,” Jax nodded along.

“Gideon?” Alex asked in confusion.

“The _Waverider’s_ AI.”

“You guys have an AI?” Winn squeaked, eyes wide.

Sara closed her eyes, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t, either,” Oliver shook his head.

“Does anyone have a better idea?” Kara held out her hands helplessly.

“No, but it takes us to your Earth,” Oliver pointed out. “They know you’re here, they saw Cisco bring you here. They’ve got to have some kind of way to tell you’re back.”

“The only good side I see of running into Daxamites is that we’ll be able to see what we’ll be up against,” Dig brought up. “Kara can speak for the royal family, and I imagine their soldiers all have the same style of training. Not all of us have to go over with her, either. Limit who goes, limit their knowledge of who they’re up against.”

“It’s the only kind of plan we’ve got right now,” Felicity shrugged.

“Will it work?” Caitlin asked Harry.

“I’m not an expert in what happens in space,” Harry held up his hands. “But it sounds like if you put him there, he’s not getting out.”

“Which means he can’t kill Iris,” Stein sighed. “As much as I dislike the possibility of Kara being hurt more than she already has been, this plan could certainly end the threat of Savitar.”

Sara slumped slightly. “It would,” she admitted.

“So we’re doing it?” Kara looked around.

Oliver walked closer to her, speaking quietly so only she could hear. “If we do this, get what you need from Earth-38, and that’s it. The less time you’re there, the less of a chance the Daxamites know you’re there. Any longer you spend, there’s a greater chance you get hurt. That’s something we don’t want to happen to you. _I_ don’t want it to happen to you.”

Kara nodded. “Deal.”

Oliver nodded back and turned to the others. “We’ll spend the rest of the day figuring out who’s going to Earth-38 with Kara and getting lead weapons made just in case,” he said. “And not a word about any of this around Barry.”

“I can’t believe we’re already going back,” Alex closed her eyes.

“I can’t believe I got people to agree to it,” Kara freely admitted.

“Why do I feel we’re gonna regret this?” Sara sighed.

* * *

**_Lena Luthor_ **

Supergirl had been missing for almost forty-eight hours. It was the same amount of time Kara had been missing.

If Lena hadn’t been sure they were one and the same before, she knew now.

She pursed her lips and turned off the TV on the wall, which had been broadcasting the news, which was more about wondering where Supergirl was. Thankfully, she hadn’t had any visits from Mon-El, which meant she could keep investigating in peace.

Not that she was getting anywhere.

 _No match found_ flashed on her screen, and Lena sat back, scowling at another failed attempt to find whoever Barry was. She couldn’t find any matches to a Barry in the National City area, and from what she could tell from Kara’s work, she couldn’t have interacted with the several hundred variations of Barry that were in the country.

Granted, if she had a last name, it would have been much easier, but still . . . she wasn’t getting anywhere, Kara was nowhere to be found –

_“People of National City.”_

Lena froze, then turned to her computer when it came back on, the digital frame of a human head speaking. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding,” she breathed.

 _“One of the gods has fallen,”_ the message of Cadmus began, Lena watching with wide eyes. _“The poison has begun to fade. With one toppled, the rest will soon fall. Humans will again have the Earth instead of false heroes. We are everywhere, and we have just begun.”_

And now her mother was falsely claiming she had taken down Supergirl. As if Lena’s day couldn’t get any worse.

The CEO dove for her cell phone, picking it up and dialing Kara’s number, which she had dialed and texted countless times already. Like every single time before, she got Kara’s voicemail, and gritting her teeth, she left a message.

“I know you’re Supergirl. Whenever you show back up, we need to talk. You’re in more danger than you think.”


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few key conversations here, and a bit at the end that some of you have probably been expecting for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara finished tying her hair up in a ponytail, adjusting the glasses she wore. “Thanks again, Caitlin,” she said.

“No problem,” Caitlin smiled. “We always keep extra clothes here in case we spend the night.”

“Maybe I can drop by my apartment back on Earth-38 and bring some of my clothes over,” Kara mused.

“That’s if you want to make Oliver more worked up than he already is,” Sara said dryly.

“He’s not already?” Kara raised an eyebrow.

Sara snorted. “Oh, he is already. You’ll just take it to new levels if you so much as leave his sight.”

Kara sighed, turning around and folding her arms. “I don’t need to be watched like a hawk. I can take care of myself.”

“Kara, what we’ve learned of your Earth so far is that there are a bunch of aliens who want to kill you, and said aliens left you a bleeding mess,” Sara raised an eyebrow. “I think we have a right to worry.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses slightly. “I know,” she admitted. “I’m just thinking of J’onn and James . . . ” She swallowed. “Lena . . . ”

“What about them?” Sara tilted her head.

“J’onn probably knows we’re here,” Kara paced the room, Sara and Caitlin watching her. “James . . . maybe, but he’s got all of CatCo to look after.” She groaned, closing her eyes. “Lena’s got to have figured out I’m Supergirl by now.”

“She didn’t know?” Caitlin’s eyebrows shot up.

“No,” Kara shook her head. “I never told her. It’s just . . . ” She sat down across from Sara, rubbing her forehead. “Luthors are known for their hatred of Supers. In her brother’s case, he tried to kill my cousin. Her mother runs an organization called Project Cadmus, an anti-alien terrorist group that separated from the government.”

“And Lena?” Caitlin asked tentatively.

“We’re friends,” Kara said simply. “She’s not her brother, and she’s certainly not her mother. She’s proved herself to be trustworthy, but it would have been dangerous to tell her who I was.”

“Even when so many others know who you are?” Sara asked.

Kara snorted. “I was told all my life to hide my powers, to keep myself out of danger. Alex is my adoptive sister, of course she knows I’m Kryptonian. J’onn knew because my adoptive father told him about me. I didn’t tell James, Clark did. I knew Winn for a long time before I ever told him, and I had to jump off the top of CatCo to convince him.”

“You jumped off your work building,” Caitlin gaped.

“Oh, it was fine,” Kara waved it off. “I wasn’t going to die. Look, the only reason I started being Supergirl was when Alex’s plane nearly crashed. The more people who know who I am, the more in danger they are. Lena has been trying to clean up the Luthor name while dealing with her mother and Cadmus. Lillian could use Lena as leverage, and Rao, Lena doesn’t need that.” She slumped, rubbing her temples. “Oh, I’m going to have to go to so many brunches to make it up to her.”

“We’ll make sure you get to them,” Sara grinned.

“Thanks,” Kara giggled.

There was a knock on the doorframe, and all three looked up to see Oliver look in. “We got the team mostly figured out,” he told Sara.

“What do I need to tell Gideon to make?” she stood up.

“Our usual weapons,” Oliver answered. “Jesse’s coming, and so are Jax and Professor Stein. I think Ray and Nate are arguing between which of them are going, too.”

“They do know we’re just getting this portal thing to the Phantom Zone, right?”

“They also know the device is in a Fortress full of alien artifacts.”

Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly. “Boys will be boys.”

“If that’s the case, Nate’s the historian,” Sara chuckled.

“That OK with you?” Oliver asked Kara.

“Yeah,” she nodded.

“I’ll have Gideon make an arsenal,” Sara smirked. “Got your suit?”

“Taken care of,” Oliver nodded.

Sara nodded back, walking out the door, Caitlin behind her. Kara watched him close the door behind them, then asked, “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to be even more worried about this plan,” he admitted.

“So you heard about Cadmus?”

“Yes, I did.”

“The Fortress is in the tundra, Oliver,” Kara smirked. “I’d like to see Cadmus try and reach us there.”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “That’s asking for trouble.”

Kara sighed, leaning back. “I know it’s dangerous going back to my Earth – ”

“I never would have guessed,” Oliver quipped.

Kara found a pencil on the table next to her and threw it at Oliver. It would have whacked him in the head had he not twisted to the side to avoid it. “I’m trying to say thank you for letting us try this!”

“I don’t like it, but you were right,” Oliver walked over, sitting on the edge of the table. “It’s the only kind of plan we’ve got against Savitar. And it’s crazy, but if it works, then it works.”

Kara smiled. “Savitar won’t be the first thing I’ve ever taken to space. Actually, it’ll be the lightest thing I’ve taken to space.”

Oliver did a double take, looking at her in surprise. “What?”

“Yeah,” Kara smiled sheepishly. “I threw Krypton’s maximum security prison into space because it was powering a program that would have originally turned the human race on my Earth into mindless drones, then was changed to kill all the humans.”

Oliver blinked once, then twice, then shook his head. “Just when I think I can’t be surprised by anything I hear.”

“Yeah, think again,” Kara chuckled.

Oliver sighed, standing up. “Look, I know from experience that plans that seem this simple can go wrong at any time, so just know that Sara and I will probably be on edge the entire time we’re there.”

“Which means _you_ will be,” Kara said without thinking, then blanched. “I did _not_ mean for that to sound rude!”

To her surprise, Oliver smirked. “Being on edge has helped keep me alive all these years. So yes, I will be.”

“I should just stop talking,” Kara buried her face in her hands.

Oliver chuckled, patting her on the shoulder as he stood back up. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kara.”

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

Sara rounded the corner to head out the door to the _Waverider_ when she smacked into someone coming the opposite way. “Whoa!” she backed up quickly, rubbing her shoulder.

“Sorry!” Alex bit her lip. “Sorry about that, I still don’t have much of an idea how to get around here.”

“It’s fine,” Sara shook her head in understanding. “It’s your first time here, and you probably haven’t gone much further than the cortex or the medbay, have you?”

“No,” Alex admitted, running her hand through her hair. “And I don’t like that she’s going back to Earth-38 without me. Or Winn, but, well . . . mainly me.”

Any other time, Sara would have called Alex overprotective. “You’ve always looked out for her, haven’t you?”

“She’s my sister,” Alex said simply, as if that explained everything.

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to treat her that way,” Sara shook her head. “You didn’t have one for a long time, then Kara showed up. It’s good to see the two of you that close. It’s better than hating her.”

Alex conceded the point with a nod. “Just . . . please look after her?”

“I promise,” Sara smiled.

* * *

**_Dinah Drake_ **

_We’ll be in Central City for at least a week. Kara and Barry need our help._

Dinah nodded as she read the text from Dig, looking up as she approached her apartment. She, Rene, and Curtis had gone to the bunker, only to find Oliver’s and Dig’s suits gone, as well as the red suit Dinah knew belonged to Thea. She had expected them to be in her former city for a few days, especially since Kara would probably be staying at S.T.A.R. Labs, but it was good to know what they would be doing while they were there.

She walked to the door of her apartment, pulling her key out of her purse, then she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

The door was cracked open when she knew she had closed and locked it that morning. A closer look showed the lock had been picked.

Dinah shifted her purse back onto her shoulder and reached under her jacket, pulling her gun from its holster. She quietly opened her door, gun at the ready, and looked around her dark apartment. She reached out behind her and turned on the lights, frowning when she saw nothing was disturbed.

Who in their right mind would break into a cop’s apartment and steal nothing?

She walked further into her home, sweeping the entire place. She frowned, seeing no one, and she lowered her gun –

Searing pain bloomed in the back of her hand, and Dinah yelped, dropping her gun in surprise, and stared down at the black arrow in the back of her hand. She felt something pierce the side of her neck, and she reached up, eyes widening when she felt a tiny dart.

The next thing she knew, her vision swam, and she sank to the ground, unable to keep her eyes open just as a woman clad entirely in black silently lipped in through the open door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I do all of the season big bads without including Prometheus's little Lian Yu arc? So yes, Prometheus will still make a Hail Mary against Oliver.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to Earth-38, and two different people find her. One good, one bad - good thing Kara didn't come back to Earth-38 alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance/Oliver Queen/Alex Danvers_ **

“I want to go next time,” Ray grumbled as he watched the group prepare to go to Earth-38.

“Sorry, Ray,” Nate smiled, slightly apologetic.

“No offense, Ray, but I think Nate might have a better punch than you would if we run into Daxamites,” Sara told him kindly.

“Yeah, fair,” Ray conceded.

Sara turned as Oliver entered, adjusting a gauntlet on his wrist. “Also, Mick volunteered himself this morning,” she informed him. “I’m not really in the mood to argue with him on it.”

“We don’t have time to argue,” Oliver sighed. “Does he have anything lead on him?”

“Gideon created another knife, though I think he’ll prefer his heat gun.”

“No surprise there,” Oliver grumbled, taking the duffel Sara handed him.

“Gideon fabricated the arrows and fletchettes based on the ones you gave me last night,” Sara explained as he unzipped the bag. “They’re obviously yours.”

Oliver smirked, looking at the grey and green arrows. “Guessing Thea’s are in the process of being made?”

“As well as bullets for John and Alex.”

Oliver nodded, replacing the gauntlet he had with the one of lead flechettes, looking up as Jesse walked in with Harry. “You ready?”

“Ready,” Jesse nodded, finishing putting her hair in a ponytail. “I’m looking forward to seeing a fourth Earth.”

 _“Fourth?”_ Thea asked in surprise.

“Earth-2, Earth-1, and then Earth-3,” Jesse nodded. “I’m that Earth’s Flash until Jay Garrick gets out of the Speed Force.”

Cisco frowned thoughtfully. “Side mission when we have free time: free Jay.”

“We’ll put it on the ever growing list,” Sara snorted.

Kara came in next, with Jax, Stein, and Mick behind her. “I’ve been telling you, Mick, it’s a quick stop, then we’re coming back. There won’t be time for drinks.”

“We’re helping you, Skirt,” Mick snorted. “Might as well see your place early.”

Kara shrugged, pulling her extrapolator out. “Suit yourself.”

“Here,” Cisco walked forward, pulling out two silver devices that looked similar to Kara’s extrapolator. “If you get separated, just press these. I’ve got a similar one, and I can come over and get you guys back.”

“Thanks, Cisco,” Sara nodded, taking one.

Kara watched Oliver take the other one. “You guys ready?”

“Yes,” Oliver confirmed for all of them. “Are you?”

Kara sighed. “I’ll be fine.”

“Be careful,” Alex took her hand and squeezed it quickly.

“I will be,” Kara nodded, hugging her, then Winn. “I’ve got some of Earth-1’s finest with me this time.”

“And I’m not?” Cisco mocked being hurt.

“There was only one of you last time,” Kara grinned at him.

Cisco grinned smugly at that, and Kara took a deep breath, holding out her extrapolator. She pressed the center button, and a large breach swirled open in front of her. “Here’s hoping it’s the Fortress,” she whispered, stepping through.

Oliver and Sara went through right behind her, followed by Jesse and Nate, the other three behind them. Alex blew out the breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “And now we wait.”

* * *

**_J'onn J'onzz_ **

J’onn J’onzz had not been having a good week, and it was barely halfway through. Of course, learning a surrogate daughter’s boyfriend had never cared for her and wanted her dead was going to ruin any day.

But Kara had been missing since she’d left the D.E.O. that same day. Not only that, but Alex and Winn were gone, too. Not that J’onn was shocked – Alex was Kara’s sister, and Winn Kara’s best friend. He would have been more surprised if they were still working and not being by her side.

Unfortunately, that meant the D.E.O. was all there was to defend National City against alien threats. There hadn’t been any big ones yet – J’onn wasn’t going to count the Daxamites no doubt hovering above Earth until they tried to invade – but the city had noticed Supergirl’s absence. The NCPD were everywhere, stopping everything from armed robberies to hostage situations. And then there had been Cadmus’s most recent announcement. Now the D.E.O. was searching not only for possible alien attacks, but also for Cadmus.

There were some days that J’onn really hated his job. This was turning out to be one of them.

“Sir!”

J’onn looked up from a tablet he was examining, frowning when his third in command – now second, since Alex was gone – walked up. “What is it?”

“Sir, you asked us to be on alert for energy readings similar to the ones that come from Supergirl’s extrapolator,” Vasquez handed him the tablet she was using. “We just found one.”

J’onn would later deny he yanked the tablet from her. “Where?” he demanded.

“No definitive location, but it appears to be somewhere in the arctic.”

J’onn couldn’t help a small smile forming on his face. Today was turning out to be one of the days where he didn’t mind his job.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen/Sara Lance_ **

Kara stepped out of the breach, nearly sagging in relief when she found herself inside the Fortress. “Thank Rao.”

Oliver and Sara came out after her, both of them with their weapons at the ready. “Whoa,” Sara’s eyes widened in surprise, looking around. “Is this – ?”

“Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude,” Kara smiled as the rest of the team emerged. “Or, as Rhea snidely remarked, Krypton on Earth.”

“Astonishing,” Stein smiled.

“It’s beautiful!” Jesse gasped in delight, spinning around and tilting her head to see how high the Fortress went.

“It really is,” Oliver agreed.

“It’s cold,” Mick scowled.

“We’re in the arctic, man,” Jax rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s cold.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Then you should’ve stayed back!”

Kara giggled as she walked over to the console. “OK, since I know what I’m looking for, it shouldn’t take long to find the device.” She blinked, making everyone look at her, then she stood on one foot and hopped for a second, reaching inside the boot in the air. She pulled her phone out, blushing when she felt it keep vibrating. “Guess I should have turned that off.”

“You keep your phone in your boot?” Nate raised an eyebrow.

“It became a habit while working for Ms. Grant,” Kara explained, putting her phone next to her as she pressed a button on the console. Kryptonese glyphs sprang into the air, and Jesse gasped, eyes wide as Kara scrolled through the database. “I was the only assistant she ever had who kept up with her, and having my phone constantly on me, even as Supergirl, helped a ton.” She stopped scrolling, examined the glyphs in front of her, then nodded and shut the console off. “Found it – ”

A change in the wind pattern made Oliver tense, then he heard a thud behind him. He spun around and drew his bow back to full draw, seeing Mick pull out his gun and Nate turn to steel at the same time. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the black man in a black tactical suit rise from a slight crouch. “Who are you?” he growled, hearing Jax and Stein merge behind them.

He didn’t expect to hear Kara’s delighted squeal of “J’onn!” nor see her speed past him to hug him tightly.

“Kara,” the man hugged her back, and Oliver slowly lowered his bow, seeing Mick narrow his eyes but not move. “Thank God! When we couldn’t find your extrapolator, I hoped you’d gone to Earth-1.”

“Cisco rescued us,” Kara nodded, and Oliver finally relaxed, lowering his bow completely. He saw Nate reach out and put his hand on top of Mick’s heat gun, making him lower it, too. “I sent Winn through my extrapolator, Cisco covered Alex and I when we went through.”

“Then what are you doing back here?” J’onn demanded. “The only reason I knew you came back is because the D.E.O. ran tests to know the energy readings from breaches. The Daxamites have much more advanced technology.”

“So they could be showing up any second,” Sara narrowed her eyes.

J’onn’s eyes slid to Kara, but she nodded firmly, showing she trusted them. “More than likely.”

“Get the device you need,” Oliver told her.

Kara nodded and hurried to the other side of the Fortress, and J’onn turned to everyone. “I don’t recognize any of you from S.T.A.R. Labs.”

“None of us are from Central City,” Oliver shook his head.

“Barry called us after Kara came through,” Sara explained. “Oliver’s the team leader in Star City, and I’m the captain of a group of time travelers. Mick, Nate, and Firestorm are with me. Jesse’s from another Earth, too.”

J’onn nodded. “What about Alex and Winn?”

“They stayed behind,” Oliver answered. “We didn’t want to take too many people, but we wanted some who could match up to the Daxamites if necessary.” He heard a muffled gasp from behind him, and he turned quickly to see Kara had her phone to her ear, a round device in her other hand. “Kara?”

“Voicemail,” she said quietly. “Lena knows.”

“She does?” Sara asked sharply, just slightly before J’onn.

“She said I’m in more danger than I know,” Kara gulped.

“Cadmus,” J’onn said darkly. “They recently broadcasted a message, hinting they were the reason you haven’t been seen in National City recently. They warned they were just beginning.”

Oliver scowled. “I want to visit this Lillian Luthor.”

“Agreed,” Sara nodded.

Oliver saw Kara open her mouth, then shook his head instantly, knowing what she wanted to do. “No.”

“Oliver!” Kara protested.

 _“No,”_ he insisted. “There’s already the possibility of Daxamites coming. The longer you’re here, the greater that possibility becomes!”

“And Lena’s the only one of my friends who doesn’t know for sure where I am!” Kara blinked, then looked at J’onn. “Does Maggie know where we are?”

“I don’t know,” J’onn admitted. “None of us have seen her or have been able to see her since Mon-El’s betrayal.”

“Huh,” Kara frowned, then shook her head. “Look, just one trip to tell her where I’ll be, then I’ll be gone. I promise!”

Jesse’s and Firestorm’s eyes were going from Kara to Oliver, like they were watching the world’s most entertaining tennis match. Oliver’s jaw clenched, then he ground out, “Take two of us with you, at least.”

“I’ll go with her,” Jesse volunteered first.

“So can I,” Nate spoke up before any of the others could.

Oliver gave Kara a warning look. “Just to tell her you’ll be safe.”

Kara nodded, knowing better than to argue. She grabbed onto Nate and Jesse, then took off. “I can’t believe you agreed to that,” Sara said in disbelief.

“I can’t, either,” Oliver grumbled.

“You’re taking her safety seriously,” J’onn considered them. “I can’t thank you enough for that. I’m surprised Barry isn’t here, however.”

“Yeah, that’s . . . ” Sara tilted her head back and forth, trying to figure out what to say.

“His time abortion is his villain,” Mick snorted.

Jax’s pure white Firestorm eyes rolled in a way that was entirely Jax, but the exasperation in his voice was all Stein’s. _“Aberration.”_

“It’s a long story,” Oliver sighed. “Basically, if Barry was here, he would know what we were planning for Savitar, and if he knows, Savitar knows. If Barry doesn’t know, neither does Savitar.”

“That’s unfortunate,” J’onn frowned. “If I could help, I would. But with both Kara and Alex gone, I need to watch the D.E.O. and help keep National City safe. All I ask is that you take care of them, and of Winn.”

“We will,” Oliver nodded.

“Done,” Sara agreed.

J’onn started to nod as well when shimmers of light started appearing all around them. Abruptly, his eyes narrowed, and Oliver barely held himself back from raising his bow when J’onn shifted into a taller, green figure, red light warping over his body. “Daxamites!” he snarled.

Oliver _did_ raise his bow at that, whirling around and drawing an arrow. Sara’s batons were abandoned for a pair of knives, and Jax’s body engulfed in flames, Mick shifting to stand next to him.

When the lights faded, there were a dozen Daxamites surrounding them, pikes at the ready. At their head was an older man in a dark grey tunic, his pike glowing green. “Kryptonite,” J’onn growled.

The man’s face darkened. “Where is the Kryptonian?” he demanded.

“You won’t find her, Lar Gand,” J’onn snapped.

“And you’ll never hurt her again, either,” Sara narrowed her eyes.

Lar Gand narrowed his eyes. “And who are you to tell me that, human?”

Sara’s grin was feral. “I’m the Woman Twice Dead, you son of a bitch.”

The way the blood drained from Lar Gand’s face would have been completely comical had the other Daxamites not reacted. They had barely begun to move when J’onn flew to the two closest to him and knocked them out of the ring they had formed around the group. Oliver released his first arrow, finding a spot in a Daxamite nearby where the helmet didn’t completely cover his neck. The arrow, made of pure lead, sliced through skin like a hot knife through butter, right through the Daxamite’s jugular. At the same time, one of Sara’s knives went flying through the air, puncturing the heart of a Daxamite in front of her. It startled him enough for Sara to rush at him, yank the knife out, and thrust upwards into his heart.

From there, it was utter chaos. Firestorm flew into the air, launching fireballs when too many Daxamites swarmed Oliver, Mick covering Sara. J’onn left his Daxamites to be killed by Oliver, instead launching at Lar Gand. “Rematch,” the King of Daxam snarled, accepting the Martian’s challenge.

Sara evaded another Daxamite, watching the alien stumble before his suddenly jerked and collapsed, two lead arrows in his chest. She looked up to see a small smirk form on Oliver’s face before he turned around and grabbed another arrow from his quiver, stabbing the Daxamite trying to sneak up behind him. She smirked as well as she pulled out Cisco’s device. Oliver was enjoying this just as much as she was – the Daxamites had come looking to hurt Kara, a member of their team and their friend.

As the device lit up green, Sara smirked and slipped it back in her pocket, drawing another knife, determined to make the Daxamites pay for their actions.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the trip to Earth-38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Nate Heywood_ **

Kara pushed her super speed to her limits, landing on top of L-Corp’s building and evading being seen by everyone down on the streets below. Poor Nate was bent over double, sounding like he was trying to avoid losing the contents of his stomach. Jesse, however, was grinning and bouncing up and down. “That was _so cool!”_

“That was almost as bad as my first time jump in the _Waverider,”_ Nate groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and slowly standing upright again. “Never again.”

“Never again as in never flying or never that fast?” Kara couldn’t help but tease him.

“Guess,” Nate deadpanned.

Kara giggled and gave him a quick hug. “Sorry, Nate.”

“It’s fine,” Nate gave her a small squeeze. “Just warn me next time.”

Kara nodded. “In that case, I’ll fly you down to Lena’s balcony. Jesse, can you follow?”

“Yeah,” she nodded.

Nate braced himself as Kara grabbed the collar of his suit, then flew down to Lena’s office. A quick use of her hearing proved that Lena was alone, and muttering to herself as she worked on something. When she heard Lena say Barry’s name, she gulped and placed Nate down. Jesse sped down less than a second later. She made sure her footsteps could be heard, even as she knocked on the door.

Lena spun around, reaching for the taser Kara knew she had under her desk, but when she saw who it was outside, her eyes bugged wide, and she leapt up, running to the door. Kara barely comprehended the door opening before Lena launched at her and hugged her tightly with an exclamation of “Oh, thank God!”

Kara stumbled, eyes wide in shock at the reception she had just gotten. Nate and Jesse both looked at each other, uncertain as to what to do. However, before Kara could hug her friend back, Lena pulled back and scowled. “Where have you been?” she demanded. “It was like you disappeared off the face of the planet! Please tell me you found somewhere safe, at least!”

Kara’s mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds before she swallowed, tears in her eyes. “Why are you still worried about me?”

Lena stopped mid-rant, then blinked, as if surprised Kara would ask such a thing. “You’re my friend,” she said like it was obvious.

Kara blinked rapidly. “But – I lied to you! I mean, look at me!”

“It didn’t matter if you were Kara Danvers or Supergirl,” Lena folded her arms, frowning. “You always saw the good in me that no one else did. You’ve had my back, and even if you never told me you were Supergirl, you’ve trusted me. I knew you had to have a good reason for not telling me, because I couldn’t believe for an instant that you didn’t tell me just because you’re a Super and I’m a Luthor.”

Kara blushed slightly, scratching the back of her head. “I actually would have liked the chance to tell someone else on my accord.”

“What?” Lena blinked.

“All my life – until I started being Supergirl, of course – I’ve been told to keep my powers secret. It’s dangerous if someone knows who I am. Of course my family knows, Alex and the Danvers family helped raise me. But James knew because my cousin asked him to look after me. The Director of the D.E.O. knows because my adoptive father asked him to protect me and Alex. The only one I myself told was Winn, and I had known him for a few years before I told him.” She grinned. “I jumped off CatCo’s building to show him.”

Lena grinned. “That must have been a shock.”

“Just a bit,” Kara giggled.

Nate cleared his throat. “No offense, Kara, but there’s two overprotective vigilantes who want this to be as quick as possible, and one of them is my captain, and I’d rather not piss her off.”

“Right,” Kara shook her head, clearing it. “Lena, I’m really sorry, but I can’t stay longer than I need to. I’ve found a place to stay, and it’s as far away from danger as I can get, considering who’s after me.”

“Mon-El,” Lena nodded.

“It’s my ex – _what?”_ Kara gawked at her.

“It’s how I found out,” Lena explained, a slightly sheepish look on her face. “I went to CatCo to ask Mr. Olsen if he knew where you were when Mon-El walked in. Mr. Olsen didn’t seem to want to speak to him, so I listened to what they were saying.” Kara’s eyes widened further as Lena blushed slightly. “And I may have been trying to find out where you’ve been ever since.”

Behind Kara, Jesse was giggling. “Kara, you have awesome friends.”

“I certainly do,” Kara finally grinned, holding out her arms. “You didn’t let me hug you back, come on!”

Lena laughed and hugged her. “I’ve missed you so much, Kara.”

“I’ve been gone for . . . actually, how long _have_ I been gone for?”

“Enough for my dear mother to make a ruckus,” Lena grumbled, biting her lip. “The next time you come back – because you’ve _got_ to – you’ve got to keep an eye out for her. The message they sent out made it sound like they got rid of you.”

Nate frowned. “That’s unlikely.”

“Actually, it’s very, if they’ve got as much Kryptonite as it sounds like they could have,” Lena shook her head. “Mother is _very_ anti-Kryptonian after what Superman did to Lex, and considering Supergirl has foiled every one of her plots since Cadmus broke away from the government, she has no love for her, either.”

“So Daxamites _and_ Cadmus,” Kara ran a hand over her face. “Oh, Rao . . . ”

“Hey,” Nate put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ve got your back no matter who you’re up against, remember? Besides, after aliens, a bunch of humans should be a piece of cake.”

Kara smiled slightly. “Thanks, Nate.”

“Excuse me, you can’t go in there!”

Lena frowned, hearing her secretary protest from outside her door. “Jess?” she called in concern.

The door burst open, and Kara blanched when Mon-El stormed in, Jess running in behind him. “I tried to stop him, ma’am, I told him you haven’t been seeing anyone for the past few days,” she babbled.

Kara quickly stepped in front of Lena, seeing Nate and Jesse duck out of sight. “Get out,” she ordered.

Mon-El stopped, then smirked. “When my father contacted the ship to say you weren’t at the Fortress, I thought I might find you here.”

Kara swallowed. “You knew I came back.”

“I was at the D.E.O. when the extrapolator was tested. Yes, we knew.”

“Jess, leave,” Lena ordered. “Forget this happened.”

Jess practically ran out the door. “Get out of here,” Kara ordered, curling her fingers into fists.

“You know I can’t do that,” Mon-El shook his head, walking further into the office.

“The door is right behind you,” Lena said scathingly. “Just turn around and walk out. It’s not that hard.”

Nate barely held back from snorting. He looked around Lena’s desk to see Jesse peeking out from behind her couch. _“I like her,”_ the female speedster mouthed.

Nate nodded in agreement. “Ms. Luthor,” Mon-El began.

“Don’t _Ms. Luthor_ me, you son of a bitch,” Lena growled. “I don’t know what the hell my best friend ever did to you, but you do _not_ get to come in here and expect her to leave with you.”

Mon-El’s gaze hardened. “My people are in danger the longer she stays alive.”

“If I know one thing about Supergirl, it’s that she’s not a killer,” Lena retorted. “Are you really stupid enough to think she’d do that?”

Mon-El didn’t answer. Instead, he turned to Kara. “Which one of them at the Fortress is the last one?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara said casually.

“The blonde told my father who she was,” Mon-El narrowed his eyes. “Where’s Barry? And where’s the last of the prophecy?”

Kara snorted. “Like I’d tell you.”

Mon-El raised an eyebrow. “My father keeps calling for reinforcements. The archer and the blonde are almost out of lead weapons, and the burning man and the one with the flamethrower can’t hold out forever. Neither can J’onn. Tell me which one it is, or all of them die when my father calls in the rest of his men.”

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Burn, you freaks!” Mick snarled, jamming his knife into a Daxamite’s neck and using his gun on the next two that approached.

“We’re a bit outnumbered here!” Jax narrowly avoided an energy blast aimed at him.

Oliver gritted his teeth, watching Lar Gand expertly duel J’onn, neither alien truly getting the upper hand. “Canary!”

“I don’t know where they are!” came the tense reply as Sara slid on the ground, her knife slicing through one Daxamite’s leg.

Lar Gand paused suddenly, then smirked, banging his pike on the ground. As one, the Daxamites around them paused in unison. Mick frowned, looking around. “Was that all one of us had to do?”

“My son found your Kryptonian,” Lar Gand announced, and Oliver’s hand tightened on his bow. “There is only one chance for any of you to get out of here alive.” His iron gaze swept over everyone from Earth-1. “Which of you is the Last Survivor of Hell?”

There was dead silence from everyone. Then Sara burst out laughing. “You really think we’d be stupid enough to have three of us come over?”

Lar Gand narrowed his eyes. “If the Son of Speed is as protective of the Kryptonian as my son says he is, how could the other two of the prophecy resist coming?”

Jax snorted. “He isn’t the only one protective of her.”

“Kid’s right,” Mick growled. “She’s got more of us on her side than you think.”

Oliver heard a familiar hissing noise and smirked. “Guess you shouldn’t have wasted your time talking, _Your Highness.”_

The breach sprang open behind them, and out jumped Cisco in full Vibe gear, Thea and Dig with him in their suits. “Go!” Cisco shouted as Thea drew a sword of pure lead from her back, Dig aiming his pistol at the nearest Daxamite.

Jax was the first to fly through as Dig fired. He must have gotten the lead bullets from Gideon, because the shot was a through and through, and the Daxamite jerked before collapsing. Thea swung her sword violently, almost decapitating the Daxamite she attacked. As Lar Gand screamed for back-up, J’onn turned to Oliver. “Protect her!” he called.

Oliver nodded firmly, backing up towards the breach as Mick went through. He and Sara were the next ones through, Thea and Dig covering their backs. As soon as they were through, Sara bent over double, taking deep breaths. “I have never been more grateful to hear of a weakness like lead,” she panted.

“Agreed,” Oliver threw back his hood, removing his mask. He paused, however, when he didn’t see three people. “Kara still isn’t here?” he looked around worriedly as Thea and Dig came through with Cisco.

“No,” Alex shook her head, her face pale. “Cisco said he would try to get a lock on her when he came back.”

“I’ve nearly got it,” Cisco ran to the console. “I just need to trace her extrapolator.”

* * *

**_Lena Luthor_ **

“He’s not gonna stop until you’re dead, is he?” Lena whispered.

“No,” Kara answered quietly.

“Then get out of here!”

“Not now that he knows about you!” Kara shook her head. “You’re a target now, Lena!”

“I can take care of myself!”

“Against the Daxamites?”

Lena opened her mouth to respond when she suddenly saw Mon-El take a syringe full of green liquid from his pocket. “Kara!”

She spun around to see what Mon-El had done when a flash of yellow lightning sped by. Mon-El flipped end over end before landing on his back, the vial of Kryptonite smashing harmlessly against the wall. Jesse spun around, narrowing her eyes. “Oh, no you don’t,” she growled.

“Go,” Lena shoved Kara slightly.

“Yeah,” she nodded without complaint this time, pulling out her extrapolator.

Mon-El got to his feet rather quickly, but before he could make a move towards Kara, Nate emerged from his hiding place and turned to steel, wrapping his arm around Mon-El’s neck in a chokehold. “I don’t think so,” he warned.

Kara activated her extrapolator, looking at Lena. “You’re not safe with him knowing,” she said.

Lena licked her lips. “Then I’m going with you.”

“What?!” Kara’s eyes bugged open. They turned around when they heard Mon-El grunt, and they saw Nate punch him to the ground before aiming a punch at his head, knocking the Daxamite out. Kara finally swallowed and turned to Lena. “Some people aren’t going to like this.”

“I can hold my own,” Lena promised, running to her desk and grabbing her laptop.

Kara nodded and gestured to the breach, taking Lena’s arm. Jesse ran forward and grabbed Nate, and Kara sped through with Lena, Jesse taking Nate, the breach snapping shut behind them.

* * *

**_Alex Danvers_ **

The moment a breach not formed by Cisco formed at the end of the room, everyone sprang up. Kara stumbled out, supporting a woman with black hair pulled in a tight ponytail, clutching a laptop close to her, her other arm around Kara, who was keeping her upright. Jesse and Nate were out a second later, Nate in steel form. Kara quickly shut the breach down, taking a few deep breaths and turning around. “Mon-El burst into Lena’s office,” she quickly explained. “It was dangerous for her to be there while he knows.”

“Are you OK?” Winn was the first to hurry forward.

“Yeah, we’re fine,” Kara nodded.

“I just didn’t expect Kara to come back,” Lena admitted.

“Punching Mon-El was fun, though,” Nate remarked, reverting his skin back to normal. “Especially after he tried to use liquid Kryptonite on Kara.”

“He did _what?”_ Oliver narrowed his eyes.

“Jesse and Nate stopped him,” Kara assured him. “But I couldn’t leave Lena there.”

“So we’re taking in strays now?” Mick frowned.

“She’s my friend!” Kara glared at him.

“And I’m not the CEO of my brother’s company because I’m an idiot,” Lena glared heatedly at him, too. “Kara’s my friend, and I think her ex is a poor excuse of a living being.”

Cisco snorted. “Well, we all agree on that, at least.”

“See why we like her?” Winn grinned.

“Thanks for supporting her,” Alex smiled hesitantly at Lena.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I’m not my brother, or my mother.”

Alex nodded, biting her lip, then saw Oliver look over at her and tilt his head to the side. She walked over, she and Oliver standing with their backs to the others. “Do you trust her when she says that?” he asked lowly.

“I do,” Alex nodded after a few moments. “Her mother’s had several opportunities to convert Lena to her way of thinking, and Lena’s never fallen for it. Kara absolutely trusts her, and she’s brilliant. If she wants to help, I think she will.”

Oliver nodded. “Good thing she hates Mon-El, too.”

“Oh?”

Oliver scoffed. “It sounds like he wasn’t expecting Kara to have back-up. He’s an idiot.”

Alex couldn’t help but grin. “You don’t like him.”

“It hasn’t been obvious?” Oliver snorted. “No, I don’t. And the more people Kara has on her side, the better.”

Alex smirked. “I like the way you think.”

* * *

**_Winn Schott_ **

Winn couldn’t help but gulp when he saw the look on Alex’s face. “Uh oh.” When he saw Thea raise an eyebrow at him, he nodded at Alex. “I know that look.”

“Really?” Thea tilted her head. “What is it?”

“That’s the look Alex gets when she’s found someone to help her plot world domination.” At Thea’s incredulous look, Winn smiled sheepishly. “Or at the very least rain terror upon someone they both hate.”

Thea’s loud laughter and Winn’s wide grin drew surprised looks from everywhere.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out what Kara's been up to, misery loves company, and J'onn has a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers_ **

Lena frowned, watching the translated Kryptonese words shimmer in the air. “So this is the reason why Mon-El wants to kill you.”

“Basically,” Kara sighed.

“May I speak freely?”

“Of course you can.”

“You loved an idiot.” Kara didn’t answer, and Lena turned to see Kara look down at the ground and chew her lip while both Oliver and Sara gave her death glares. “All I’m saying is anyone that truly knows Kara or Supergirl knows that Kara doesn’t like to kill. At all. Which is why I’m saying Mon-El is an idiot for wanting to kill her when she doesn’t like to kill.”

“And because I never realized he was putting on an act,” Kara sighed.

“Anyone can put on an act,” Lena shrugged, walking over to her. “You having to be both Kara and Supergirl, me having to be the CEO of L-Corp and try to give the Luthor name a better rep . . . and Mon-El pretending to be a better guy when he’s actually a bastard.”

Sara grinned. “I _like_ you. Ollie, can we keep her?”

“I suppose,” Oliver chuckled.

“Um, no,” Kara shook her head. “She’s coming back to Earth-38 with me when this is all over.”

Lena rolled her eyes fondly. “If you bring me back to Earth-38, I can help you deal with mother dearest.”

“Now _that_ sounds like a _deal,”_ Sara smirked.

“So, Daxamites aside,” Lena folded her arms. “As much as I want to punch Mon-El in the face as soon as possible, it sounds like you’ve got something else to worry about . . . and I have yet to meet, um . . . whoever Barry is.”

“How do you know about Barry?” Oliver frowned.

“Mr. Olsen mentioned him in the conversation I overheard,” Lena answered easily. “Why? Is he OK?”

“Uh, the reason he’s not here is because he’s kind of the something else we’re worrying about currently,” Kara scratched the back of her head.

Lena frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Barry’s a speedster, and speedsters have the ability to create duplicates of themselves,” Sara explained. “One of Barry’s duplicates from the future is an evil speedster that will kill his fiancée in about a month.”

“Oh,” Lena swallowed. “That’s – ”

“Bad,” Oliver nodded. “Which is why Barry isn’t here, because everything he knows, so does Savitar. Which means if he hears the plan we’re making to stop Savitar – ”

“Savitar knows the plan and therefore can form a plan of his own to make sure yours doesn’t work,” Lena finished.

“I _really_ like her,” Sara grinned.

Lena smirked slightly. “I’m happy to know I won’t be kicked out.”

“Definitely not,” Oliver shook his head. “A _true_ friend of Kara’s is a friend of ours.”

Lena noted the small smile that formed on Kara’s face at those words and made a mental note to ask Winn about who Oliver Queen was later. “So what have you got so far on Savitar?”

Kara cleared her throat, straightening up. “Well, right now, we’ve basically got the end of the plan worked out,” she said, pulling a disc-like object out of her boot. “We get Savitar to Earth-38, I activate this, and I toss him into the Phantom Zone.”

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “Seriously?”

“Time doesn’t pass there,” Kara nodded. “And unless his suit can function as a spacesuit, he won’t get out of there.”

“But it’s on _Earth-38.”_

“We argued that point, too,” Sara grumbled.

“Just trust me,” Kara sighed. “All I’m going to do once I get to Earth-38 is open the portal to get Savitar into the Phantom Zone, and then I’m coming right back here. That’s it, I promise.”

Lena sighed, then nodded. “Fine.” She looked between Oliver and Sara. “What can I help with?”

“Are you guys discussing anything Savitar related?” a voice called from the hallway.

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly. “Not anymore!” he called back.

“Oh, good,” Barry poked his head around the corner, grinning. “There’s only so much patrolling I can do without getting bored after, you know, the thousandth time.”

“Then why didn’t you run around the world?” Sara deadpanned.

Barry snorted. “Didn’t want to test the range of comms in my suit.”

“So this is Barry, I’m guessing,” Lena smirked.

“Yes,” Kara nodded. “Barry Allen, meet Lena Luthor.”

“Nice to meet you,” Barry smiled, holding out his hand for Lena to shake. “Another Earth-38er?”

“That’s me,” Lena nodded, shaking his hand.

“Did something happen?”

“Well,” Kara held out, looking at Oliver.

“Mon-El was on to her,” Oliver explained. “So Kara brought her back here.”

“Oh,” Barry’s expression darkened. “So he’s still an idiot?”

“That’s exactly what I called him,” Lena smirked.

“At least we all agree on that,” Oliver rolled his eyes.

“Luthor,” Barry frowned slightly, scratching his head. “Have I heard that name before?”

“Maybe if I complained about her mother,” Kara made a face. “She runs Cadmus back on my Earth.”

“Is that the group that keeps wanting to kill you?”

“And has the Kryptonite to do it? Yes. It sucks.”

Lena snorted. “It sucks even more when I get dragged into it.”

“That happened?” Sara asked, surprised.

“Unfortunately,” Lena sighed. “More than once, too.”

“Medusa,” Kara recounted. “That one in particular sucked.”

“Yeah, that’s because the virus would have killed all aliens in its path if I didn’t switch a key component out.”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Sounds like we’ll all need to compare war stories later.”

“Right,” Kara shook her head. “Sorry.”

“In that case, I will go find the science squad,” Lena smirked, turning around to leave. “Nice meeting you, Barry!”

“You, too!” Barry waved as she left. When she was out the door, he whistled. “Oh, I want to see her go head to head with Harry.”

“Really?” Kara tilted her head.

“Genius CEO, scientist, not that bad looking, either.”

“Did you seriously just call Harrison Wells good looking?” Sara’s eyebrows shot up as Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Technically, I said he wasn’t _bad_ looking,” Barry corrected. “Also, hello? Engaged?”

“Oh, my – ” Kara shook her head, turning around and heading out the door. “I’ll leave you guys to it!”

She could still hear Barry and Sara bickering as she left the cortex to see Alex leaning against the wall. “That sounds interesting,” she smirked.

“Just a bit, yeah,” Kara sighed. “Did Lena find her way out?”

“Winn was waiting, too,” Alex nodded. “He said Dr. Wells is getting set up with Felicity and Cisco.”

“Good,” Kara nodded. “As you can hear, Barry wants to see Lena go up against Dr. Wells.”

“My money’s on Lena.”

“Ditto.” Kara stopped suddenly, something from Earth-38 coming to mind. “Hey, J’onn said that none of them had heard from Maggie since we left. Do you know anything about that?”

Alex froze. “Um . . . ” She cleared her throat. “Actually, I think she’s trying to avoid me.”

“Avoid you?” Kara parroted. “Why?”

Alex sighed. “Maggie’s ex was in town, and I kind of pressured Maggie into going to catch up with her. Except her ex didn’t show up at the restaurant, and I went to go stick up for her.” She sighed. “It turns out the reason they’re exes? Maggie cheated on her.”

“Oh,” Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh, my God.”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “And I kept thinking . . . Maggie keeps a whole lot to herself. She made it look like Emily was the bad guy, and she didn’t tell me what happened when she came out to her parents . . . I want a relationship where we’re not afraid to tell each other things like that. And she thought I was bringing it up to make her feel bad about herself.” She shook her head. “It just . . . it didn’t go well, Kara.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered.

“It’s not your fault,” Alex sighed. “Well, we can be miserable about our love lives together.”

Kara giggled. “Misery loves company?”

“Pessimist.”

“Hey, I’m the optimist who came up with the idea to stop Savitar, remember?”

“Which is a _suicide mission!”_

“I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!”

* * *

**_J'onn J'onzz_ **

There were days J’onn liked his job, and there were days he despised it.

Now as he stood at the head of the D.E.O. conference table, Vasquez in the next chair, glaring down at the woman in front of him, he thought this would be a day he despised it. “And what makes you think I’ll listen to anything you have to say?”

“Because you always have wanted to know where all the Kryptonite on the planet is,” Lillian answered in a drawl, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. “I thought you would like to know that Cadmus was broken into.”

“For Kryptonite?” J’onn demanded.

“Yes,” Lillian nodded. “To my surprise, not a lot was taken, but considering how much you favor your blonde cheerleader, I know you would want to know every little ounce that was taken.”

J’onn growled. Yes, today was a day he hated this job. “What was?”

Lillian held up a flash drive and slid it across the table. Vasquez took it and plugged it into her tablet. J’onn paced impatiently as she downloaded the files, then saw her frown. “Agent Vasquez?” he prompted.

“Just two things,” she said in confusion. “A syringe of liquid Kryptonite and a Kryptonite sword.”

J’onn blinked. “That’s it?”

“That’s it,” Lillian confirmed. “So you see why I thought it was surprising.”

“I do,” J’onn admitted. Normally if someone wanted to take on the Girl of Steel, they would take bullets and several more Kryptonite weapons, not two objects like that. “But why come to us?”

“You hate Kryptonians,” Vasquez agreed. “We can arrest you on the spot.”

“Because it was Cadmus weapons that were stolen,” Lillian smirked. “And because I haven’t directly hurt your precious Kryptonian in a long time.”

“But that is the plan in the long run,” J’onn raised an eyebrow.

“Well,” Lillian stood up, “it would be, if I knew where she was. Been missing for a while, hasn’t she?”

“Supergirl’s business is none of your concern, Ms. Luthor.”

“Maybe not,” Lillian smirked. “But while I’m not concerned about one less Kryptonian being on the planet, others will be.”

Vasquez pursed her lips as Lillian left, then turned to J’onn. “Who could break into Cadmus like that and just get away with these items, sir?” she gestured to her tablet.

“I don’t know,” J’onn admitted. “And I don’t know if I want to.”


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tech gets together, there's a quick look back in Star City, and the Danvers sisters interact with Nate and Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Lena Luthor_ **

Winn and Lena arrived just in time to hear constant bickering around the lab. They paused in the doorway, and Lena raised an eyebrow when she saw two men in the center of the room arguing about something. One – with long hair, she remembered him when she had come to Earth-1 – was waving a pair of blue-tinted goggles around while the other, dressed in all black, was jabbing with a pencil as if trying to emphasize his point. Two women were around the computers, one with blonde hair and glasses, the other with auburn hair and a snowflake pendant. They were watching the argument in front of them and occasionally exchanging worried looks. “I guess we’re about to interrupt something,” Winn whispered.

Lena finally leaned against the doorframe and checked her watch, wondering how long she should wait until they noticed her. After twenty seconds went by, she looked up and kicked the metal doorframe with the heel of her stiletto, making Winn yelp.

The metal ring stopped the argument in its tracks, and all four heads whipped around to look at her. Lena raised an eyebrow and asked, “Tech support?”

“Team Flash,” the guy with long hair raised a hand, along with the auburn-haired woman, who pointed at the man in all black.

“Team Arrow,” the blonde added.

“Guess that makes us Team Supergirl,” Winn smiled. “That’s weird, I usually say I work for the D.E.O.”

“Well, no D.E.O. here,” the blonde shook her head, standing up and walking over. “Hi,” she smiled at Lena, holding out her hand. “Felicity Smoak.”

“Lena Luthor,” Lena smiled, shaking her hand. “What’s your specialty?”

“Hacking,” she answered with a grin. “You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve had to hack for this group.”

“Oh, I probably could.”

“Caitlin Snow,” the auburn-haired woman smiled and waved. “Bio-engineer.”

“I’m Cisco,” the man with the goggles raised his hand. “Engineer. And this is – ”

“Harrison Wells,” the man cut across Cisco. “Or, if you don’t want to get me messed up with my much less intelligent doppelgänger, Allen’s team calls me Harry.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Understood.”

“Cisco’s the one who made Kara’s extrapolator,” Winn smiled.

“Well, thank you for having some hand in getting me away from Kara’s psycho ex,” Lena snorted.

“I like you,” Cisco grinned.

“Apparently there will be a battle as to whether I go back to Earth-38 or stick with the Legends, or now you,” Lena smirked fondly.

Cisco sniffed. “The Legends have an AI. We don’t.”

“Neither does Kara.”

Cisco pouted, making Harry snort. “I finally have an ally in putting Ramon in his place. Thank you, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena,” she corrected. “The only person calling me that is if by any chance I’m at a really formal meeting here, or if someone’s pissed me off enough that they don’t get to call me by my first name.” She raised an eyebrow. “So far, neither has happened here on this Earth.”

“Guessing you told Mon-El off, then,” Cisco snorted.

“Oh, yes, I did.”

Harry tilted his head, considering her, before pointing his pencil at her. “I like you.”

Lena grinned. “You’re stuck with me for a while, so that’s a good thing.”

Harry nodded, turning to Cisco. “Ramon, you’re fired. I’m speaking with her from now on.”

Cisco squawked, looking offended, while Felicity and Winn burst out laughing. “I take it back,” Cisco scowled at Lena. “You stole the guy I argue with. I don’t like you anymore.”

Lena shook her head, smirking. “You guys have a head start on me. I still have extremely vague details on who we’re going up against.”

“Ah,” Cisco rubbed his hands together. “So, on the one hand, we have a god of speed who is actually another version of Barry – ”

“I got that spiel,” Lena nodded.

“On the other hand, there’s a Legion of Supervillains who have all pissed us off at one point or another.”

_“Legion of Supervillains?”_

“Actually, Ray called them the Legion of Doom,” Felicity piped up.

“And who is in this Legion?” Lena frowned, looking around.

“Well, their leader is the speedster who killed Allen’s mother and never seems to die,” Harry snorted.

“Then there’s two assassins who also don’t seem to like dying,” Cisco added.

“One of them is Thea’s father, who was responsible for the death of Oliver’s father and an event in Star City that killed over five hundred people, and Sara’s first death,” Felicity explained. “The other one had magic and actually killed a member of our team last year. It was Sara’s sister.”

Lena winced. “OK, so everyone has been affected by these three in some way.”

“Precisely,” Caitlin nodded. “Especially since they primarily have been after the Legends since they formed.”

“So what are we working on?” Winn asked.

“Well, something we want to work on is something to help Kara resist Kryptonite,” Caitlin answered, straightening. “Because it sounds like Mon-El and the Daxamites will have a lot of it.”

“They will,” Lena nodded. “Mon-El brought a whole syringe of liquid Kryptonite to take out Kara.”

“Son of a bitch,” Felicity narrowed her eyes.

“So we all agree he’s one,” Lena nodded. “Good news.”

“Yeah, we’re just short on Kryptonite to experiment with,” Harry gestured around.

“And Oliver might snap if Kara puts herself in trouble just to find some,” Lena nodded. “OK, anything else?”

“Maybe more anti-speedster guns?” Cisco shrugged helplessly. “Anything we can use against Thawne will be helpful.”

“Don’t he and Wally have the same lightning colors, though?” Winn asked. “Yellowish-gold?”

“Jesse had that same color, too,” Lena frowned.

 _“They_ do,” Cisco nodded. “Thawne’s, however, is red.”

“So just aim for the red lightning that can evade as fast as lightning,” Winn snorted. “That sounds _so_ easy.”

“Oh, it’ll be Allen’s job to make sure he stays still long enough to shoot him,” Harry waved it off nonchalantly. “And West’s. And Jesse’s. Though preferably the first two’s.”

“She was awesome, by the way,” Lena complimented.

Harry blinked, looking like he hadn’t expected that. “Thanks,” he finally said.

Lena nodded. “And these other two?”

“Point them out to Oliver, Thea, and anyone else who want pieces of them and say ‘go,’” Felicity answered.

“That would probably work, actually,” Winn snorted. “It’s worked so far – all we had to do was point at the Daxamites. We didn’t even need to say ‘go.’”

“So right now, speedster guns, right?” Lena looked around. “Where do we start?”

* * *

**_Quentin Lance_ **

Quentin finished signing the last form he needed for the day, checking his phone again. Dinah had at least notified the precinct that she wouldn’t be coming in to work that day. Rene, however . . .

Quentin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Rene was a pain in his ass most days, but he was a good man. He had his team’s back when they needed him to watch them. It was why the concerning part wasn’t that Rene hadn’t checked in to say he wouldn’t be at work.

What concerned Quentin the most was that when Quentin had tried to call Rene, he didn’t get an answer.

Quentin picked up his phone, calling Curtis’s number instead. He wouldn’t bother Dinah while she was sick. Hopefully the other tech member of Team Arrow could check in and make sure Rene was OK.

* * *

**_Ray Palmer/Nate Heywood_ **

Ray was whistling to himself as he tinkered with his suit when he heard footsteps behind him. He poked his head up, grinning when he saw Kara and Alex enter, Nate behind them. “Hey, guys!”

“Hey!” Kara waved. “Ray would have fun in our world,” she added at Alex.

“The Fortress was _awesome,”_ Nate added.

“OK, I don’t care if it’s about powers taking on Savitar, I am coming with you to Earth-38 just to at least see it,” Ray pointed at Kara.

Kara giggled, holding up her hands. “Tiny man flying around might be useful.”

“What powers it?” Alex tilted her head, walking up to examine the suit.”

“Dwarf star,” Ray smiled. “Extremely rare. Actually, I wouldn’t have this one if we hadn’t gone back to the Wild West last fall.”

Kara frowned. “Something called _dwarf star_ doesn’t sound like something you just expect to find back in the Wild West.”

“Nope,” Ray shook his head. “The only reason we found it was because of a time aberration. Mr. Time Detective over there can actually be hurt by it.”

“That was _not_ fun,” Nate grumbled.

“Dude, you stopped a _train.”_

“You weren’t shot by a _bullet_ made of that stuff!”

“I made your suit, I can take it back!”

Giggling from the two women in the room interrupted the Legends’ bickering, and Kara’s shoulders shook as she covered her mouth. “Are you two brothers or something?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Ray and Nate exchanged looks, then shrugged. “Feels like it sometimes,” Ray admitted.

“Wouldn’t be surprised,” Nate added at the same time. “But the Legends are pretty much a family anyway.”

“You all live together,” Kara shrugged. “I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah, that helps,” Ray nodded, bending back over his suit. “It gets difficult to contact everyone back home. For us, that’s Star City. We make do with who we’ve got, and we’ve got a good crew. Sara looks after us, and we all care about each other, even if we’ve got interesting ways of showing it.”

“Like Mick,” Nate nodded. “You get a nickname from him, that means he likes you.”

“Skirt?” Kara couldn’t help but grumble.

“Hey, he was one of the first to agree to come back here,” Ray shook his head. “Yeah, Mick puts up an act, but he cares.”

“In his own weird, pyromaniac way,” Nate nodded.

“That’s cheery,” Alex frowned.

Yellow lightning sped into the room, and Ray looked up for a second to see a familiar red suit before smiling and looking back down. “Hey, Barry! Anything changed since you last went on patrol?”

Kara inhaled sharply, and Nate growled. “You’re not Barry!”

Ray’s head shot up, and he balked when he saw Barry turn around, only to reveal half of his face was horribly scarred, and the smirk on his face was so evil, it couldn’t possibly be Barry. “Yes, I am,” he smirked. “The four of you figured that out the other day, didn’t you, _Supergirl?”_

Ray’s blood ran cold at the sneer. There was no way this was the Barry Allen they knew. And he knew it definitely wasn’t him when Kara zoomed forward, and the Barry lookalike sped forward as well, and jabbed a syringe in Kara’s neck.

Kara faltered, eyes widening. She gurgled slightly, and Ray’s eyes widened in horror as green shot through her veins. “No!” Alex screamed, scrambling to draw her gun as Nate steeled up.

The Barry lookalike just grinned, madness in his eyes as he held on to Kara tightly as she toppled. “Barry knows where I’ll be,” he cackled before taking off.

Ray swallowed, looking at Alex as she froze in place, her hands shaking. “What just happened?” he sputtered.

Alex shook her head numbly as Nate lunged for the comm. “Guys, Savitar has Kara!” he yelled, looking over as Ray jumped to keep a pale Alex upright. “I repeat, Savitar has Kara!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that's a cliffhanger . . . I guess that means the Savitar confrontation is next time!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes finally come face to face with Savitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Sara Lance/Oliver Queen_ **

“How could Savitar have gotten Kara?” Felicity demanded as everyone ran into the cortex, where Alex was pacing anxiously. “She could have punched him, easily!”

“He had a syringe of Kryptonite,” Nate explained, scowling. “Like Mon-El had back at L-Corp.”

“There’s no Kryptonite here on this Earth, though,” Caitlin frowned.

“Please tell me there isn’t Kryptonite on this Earth,” Winn looked around nervously.

“None that Gideon has found,” Sara shook her head, putting her phone away. “How could Savitar have gotten some?”

Oliver groaned suddenly, putting his face in his hand. “We talked about Cadmus in front of Barry.”

“And revealed they had Kryptonite that could hurt Kara,” Lena closed her eyes, tilting her head back. “Of course.”

“We didn’t talk about Savitar, but we did talk about what could take out the powerhouse of the team,” Sara scowled. “Wonderful.”

“Where’s Barry?” Oliver cut in.

“As soon as he heard the announcement, he went down to the pipeline,” Cisco answered.

“He doesn’t have comms, either,” Caitlin added. “He can’t hear what we’re dong.”

“OK,” Oliver took a deep breath. “Does Kara still have her extrapolator? And the device to get to the Phantom Zone?”

“I think so,” Alex nodded, chewing her lip.

“OK,” Oliver paced back and forth, one of the few signs he was on edge. The other one was the fire burning in his eyes. “Why is Savitar moving now? Why against _Kara,_ of all people?”

“Take out the powerhouse, like Sara said?” Jax suggested.

“He could have gone for one of the speedsters, if that’s the case,” Stein pointed out.

“But none of us are anywhere close to Savitar’s speed,” Wally shook his head.

“Yeah, Savitar could face off against any group of speedsters and probably come out on top,” Jesse agreed.

“But Savitar is changing the timeline,” Cisco frowned. “Why would he do that?”

Oliver stopped pacing. “What if the timeline already changed?”

“What?” Caitlin blinked.

“That’s crazy,” Cisco frowned.

“Is it, though?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, turning around. “It’s crazy, I admit, but is it possible? Could something have happened to the timeline so that the future Barry originally saw no longer exists?”

Sara’s eyes lit up in understanding. “You mean when we figured out who Savitar is?”

“Exactly,” Oliver pointed at her. “What if there was a timeline where Barry found out who Savitar was _much_ later? Perhaps too late to do anything but desperate moves? What if something happened earlier in the timeline that wasn’t supposed to happened?”

Sara’s jaw slowly dropped open. “Us being gathered here because of Kara? To help her with the Daxamites?”

“Let’s be honest, if Kara hadn’t come here, how many of us would be here?” Oliver raised an eyebrow, looking around. “My team was discussing what we would be doing since Chase is locked up. You said it yourself, you have a group of time traveling villains who want to rewrite reality. If Kara hadn’t come here, she would be dealing with the Daxamites on her Earth. Something changed in the timeline to get us all here to help get rid of Savitar, and now that we’re in a place to do it much sooner, Savitar is getting desperate. And desperate men do desperate things that are also really stupid things.”

“So because he thinks Kara is the reason we’re all here, he thinks killing her will . . . what, magically solve the timeline?” Nate wrinkled his nose. “Is he really that stupid?”

“Desperate man,” Oliver said simply.

Jax snorted. _“Stupid_ man.”

“Can I add _insane_ to that list of adjectives?” Lena scowled.

“That’s a dangerous combination, though,” Sara rubbed her forehead.

“Savitar said Barry knows where he’ll be,” Ray said. “What did he mean by that?”

Cisco swallowed and moved around to the console, tapping in commands. A moment later, he blew out his breath. “Infantino Street,” he answered. “That’s where Savitar killed Iris in the future we saw.”

“He’s really going to try this, isn’t he?” Winn asked quietly, eyes wide in fear.

“I think he will,” Oliver nodded as Thea rubbed Winn’s back supportively. “Which means we really don’t have much of a choice.” He looked up, looking around the heroes in the room. “Sara, Cisco, Ray, Nate, Amaya, Jax, Professor Stein, Jesse, Wally, suit up. Savitar’s not going to be pulling any punches, so neither will we. Alex, if you want to come, by all means, suit up. But we take care of Savitar, we get him to Earth-38 so Kara can throw him in the Phantom Zone, and we get back here _immediately.”_

No one argued; in fact, it was a mad scramble to get out of the cortex to get ready to face Savitar. “Don’t let this bastard win, man,” Dig told Oliver.

“He won’t,” Oliver shook his head.

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

Barry was pacing the pipeline when the door opened. He looked up hopefully, but when Caitlin walked in, he paused. “What happened?” he asked.

“Savitar has her at Infantino Street,” she answered sadly.

Barry ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. “And I can’t go help them because Savitar will know everything we try!”

“I know,” Caitlin nodded. “I’m sorry, Barry.”

He sighed, leaning against the wall. “Is there _anything_ I can do?”

“Go be with Iris,” Caitlin suggested. “Tell her it’s the endgame now.”

Barry nodded. “Let me know when it’s over?”

“Absolutely,” Caitlin nodded. “I just won’t give you details.”

“Probably for the best,” Barry winced, speeding away.

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

Oliver, Sara, and Alex were the ones that exited the breach Cisco created to Infantino Street. “We’re here,” Sara said cautiously, looking around.

“I don’t see anyone,” Alex followed her lead.

* * *

**_Mick Rory_ **

“Probably waiting for Allen,” Harry remarked.

“He left to find Iris,” Caitlin said, walking into the cortex. “He’s not going near the plan.”

Mick frowned, folding his arms. “Expect the plan to go off the rails.”

That got him weird looks all around the cortex. “The hell does that mean?” Dig frowned.

“Snart had four rules when it came to stuff like this,” Mick answered gruffly. “Make the plan, execute the plan, expect the plan to go off the rails, throw away the plan.”

“Well, we’ve made the plan,” Oliver’s voice came over the comms. “Just have to execute it and hope it doesn’t go off the rails.”

“And hopefully not throw it away,” Winn mumbled, resting his chin on his hands nervously.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Incoming,” Ray’s voice suddenly said.

The three on the street turned in unison as white lightning streaked by, and Alex almost pounced when she saw Savitar in full armor, holding Kara by her cape, a glowing green sword in his other hand, close enough to Kara that she was gritting her teeth in pain. Only Sara grabbing her around the waist stopped her from running. “Let my sister go!”

“Let Kara go,” Oliver narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his bow.

“No,” Savitar snarled. “The timeline changed because of her. With her death, I will become a god as I am meant to be.”

“God, you really _are_ insane,” Sara whispered, horrified.

“What happened to you?” Oliver looked Savitar up and down, unable to comprehend how Barry – _any_ version of Barry – could be threatening to kill Iris or Kara. “How did this happen?”

Savitar growled. “Barry Allen created time remnants to try and stop me, but I slaughtered them all . . . all but one.”

“Yourself,” Alex realized.

“Yes,” Savitar confirmed. “Me. I lived, but a funny thing happened when I did. Barry, Joe, Wally, Cisco. They all shunned me because I wasn’t the _true_ Barry Allen. I was an aberration. A disposable hero.”

“So you decided to become a god?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“I was broken and alone,” Savitar snarled. “I wanted the pain to end. That was when I realized the truth . . . God feels no pain. All I had to do was become one.”

“Except all of us arriving put a dent in that plan,” Kara croaked out, and Oliver’s gaze slid to her. “So the timeline’s changing and ruining everything.”

“What if we kill Barry?” Alex asked, drawing Savitar’s attention away from Kara. “If he dies, then you’ll never be created.”

Savitar chuckled darkly, and Oliver caught what Alex had seen – Jesse and Wally were slowly inching out behind the speedster, and he could see Cisco on a rooftop nearby. “Cause and effect’s a tricky thing. Didn’t work so well for Eddie Thawne, did it? Shot himself in the chest. Thawne’s still kicking around. See, that’s the thing about time travel, Agent Danvers . . . the more you do it, the less the rules apply to you.”

“Oh, that depends,” Sara tilted her head back and forth. “I time travel all the time, but you see, some things in time are just meant to happen. Other times, something happens, it really screws up time. And, well, since Barry is nowhere on comms and isn’t here to see what’s going on . . . you’re completely in the dark.”

“But you should know something that Barry knows,” Oliver said, narrowing his eyes, seeing Wally and Jesse take running stances.

“What could I possibly not know?” Savitar rumbled.

Oliver smirked. “You messed with the wrong Kryptonian.”

Wally rammed into Savitar from behind, reaching out and grabbing the Kryptonite sword. Jesse sped in from the other side, grabbing Kara and taking her away from the Kryptonite as fast as she could run. Wally ran off again, up to Cisco, who snapped open a breach, and Wally tossed the sword inside.

* * *

**_Winn Schott_ **

Inside the cortex, everyone jumped away when a breach opened, and out clattered a glowing green sword. “Whoa!” Winn scrambled up onto his chair, as if that would protect him from the weapon.

“Found the Kryptonite we can work with,” Harry quipped dryly, only to wince when Lena smacked him on the back of the head. “Ow!”

“I’ll get it to the lab,” Caitlin hurried over, gingerly picking up the weapon. “God, this thing is weird.”

“We’ve got video,” Felicity announced, and everyone looked up to see the fight on Infantino Street appear on the screens.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_ **

Jesse deposited Kara back by Oliver and Alex, the Kryptonian staggering slightly before taking deep breaths. “You all right?” Oliver asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “Kryptonite’s nearly worn off.” She ground her teeth, holding on to Oliver as well, slowly getting upright. “Right now, I’m just pissed.”

Oliver looked back to see Wally and Jesse swarming Savitar, Ray and Firestorm flying in to help. Nate and Amaya were running to join them, Nate’s skin turning to steel, Amaya summoning the spirit of an elephant. He turned back to Savitar, then smirked and nodded at him. “Why don’t you take it out on him?”

Kara took another deep breath before bending down, pressing her fist into the concrete. It cracked under her, and she took off, plowing into Savitar with ease. Firestorm swerved in midair to avoid being hit by the armored speedster, and Kara soared down from above, driving her feet into Savitar’s chest.

Metallic wheezing came from Savitar as he doubled over, and Oliver turned. “Now!” he yelled.

Cisco jumped out of a breach into the street, then threw out his hand, forming another one. “Got it!”

Kara reached out and grabbed Savitar by the arm, Firestorm grabbing his other arm. Together, the two flyers took off through the breach to Earth-38. “Execute the plan,” Sara clenched her bo staff tightly as Jesse and Wally flashed through.

Oliver nodded, running for the breach with Sara, Alex, Nate, and Amaya behind him, Cisco jumping in after them.

* * *

 ** _Lena Luthor_**  

“They made it,” Thea said in relief.

“Comms are out,” Felicity whispered. “They’re on their own now.”

Lena took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Come on, Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle on Earth-38 is next!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes fight Savitar on Earth-38!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Kara Danvers/Oliver Queen_ **

It was a relatively normal day in National City. At least, as normal as it had been before Supergirl arrived.

That was until a swirling mass of blue-grey appeared in the middle of one of the streets, and a huge figure in silver armor with blue light strips crashed out, sending cars swerving.

Kara soared into the air, looking down at Savitar before turning to Firestorm, who flew out after her. “Keep an eye out for civilians?”

“You got it,” Jax nodded as Ray jumped off his shoulder, growing to full size.

Jesse and Wally flashed through as Savitar got to his feet, growling. “You will not stop me!” he roared.

“Yeah?” Kara raised an eyebrow. “You’re in my town now, Savitar. _Watch us.”_

Savitar took off in streaks of white lightning, and the two other speedsters and alien gave chase, weaving through traffic and buildings. Just like Kara had said, they were in National City now, and Barry had not been there enough to know where he was going. Savitar was basically improvising as he ran.

That gave Kara the homefield advantage, and the next time Savitar whipped around a building, she met him with a fist to the head.

Savitar flipped head over heels, falling down into the park nearby, just as another breach opened above him. Nate and Amaya jumped out, Nate turning to steel, the silhouettes of a rhino and an elephant appearing behind Amaya. Their fists brought Savitar down to his knees with a roar that shook the ground, civilians appearing everywhere to record them.

Cisco jumped out of the breach as Oliver, Sara, and Alex arrived, along with several police cars blaring onto the scene. “This ends now,” Oliver growled.

Savitar growled, getting to his knees. “Catch me if you can,” he roared, speeding off again, sending Sara and Alex flying as he plowed through them.

“Oh, come on!” Jax complained as Wally and Jesse instantly took off, Kara soaring after them. “Does this guy not know when to stop?”

 _“Considering this is a version of Barry Allen, Jefferson, I believe he has the same stubbornness as our Barry,”_ Stein remarked dryly.

Jax rolled his eyes. “I can definitely see that, Grey.”

Tires squealed on pavement, making Oliver and Sara turn with frowns. “Those aren’t police cars,” Cisco frowned.

Alex turned as well as several black vans stopped, and as soldiers in tactical gear poured out, her face drained of color. “Oh, my God.”

“What?” Oliver asked, immediately drawing an arrow.

Alex swallowed, drawing her gun. “That’s Cadmus.”

“You’re _kidding,”_ Nate’s jaw dropped. Out of everything that could have happened to them on this Earth, it was _Cadmus_ going after them and _not_ the Daxamites?

“Uh, looking at the green glow I can see from some of those guns?” Cisco pointed. “I don’t think she’s kidding.”

“Guess our plan just went off the rails,” Sara sighed.

“OK,” Oliver seethed, looking around. “Vibe, Steel, Firestorm, keep an eye on Savitar. That speedster does _not_ leave the city.” Cisco nodded, opening a breach. Nate jumped through as Firestorm flew off, and Cisco jumped in after Nate. “Vixen, Atom, we stay here,” Oliver turned to face the Cadmus vehicles. “These guys don’t even get the chance to try and find Supergirl, understand?”

“Copy that,” Ray nodded as Amaya narrowed her eyes.

Oliver turned back to face the Cadmus soldiers, drawing his arrow back. “Throw away the plan,” he sighed, then released his arrow.

It hit one of the vans in the side, and with a click of a button on Oliver’s bow, it exploded, tearing the van to shreds and sending Cadmus operatives flying. In the chaos that followed, Alex led the charge into the Cadmus men, Sara and Amaya running after her, Ray flying into the air as Oliver ran for higher ground.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara narrowly avoided the D.E.O. building as she dove after Savitar, watching Jesse and Wally struggle to keep up. “Guys, this isn’t working!” Wally shouted.

“We can’t let him get out of the city!” Firestorm shouted.

“We can’t _keep_ him in the city!” Nate argued. “He won’t care who he takes out to get away!”

Kara growled, flying down and managing to get in Savitar’s way, firing her heat vision at his chest. She sent Savitar sprawling, and Kara panted, trying to catch her breath, only to groan as Savitar took off once again. “Oh, _come on!”_ Wind rushed nearby, and Kara spun around, raising her fist, but she paused when she saw J’onn hovering by her. “Oh, thank God,” she breathed in relief.

“Why are you trying to tear up your own city, Supergirl?” he asked dryly.

“Blame _him,”_ Kara pointed at Savitar, who Jesse and Wally were trying to corner.

“We can’t take much more of this!” Jesse warned.

Kara took a deep breath. “We need to catch him off guard, enough he can’t take off again!”

“Do you need help?” J’onn asked, looking at her.

Kara bit her lip, then looked at him. “What’s your plan?”

* * *

**_James Olsen_ **

If there was one thing James hated being, it was being helpless. He _loathed_ when he was helpless to do anything in the midst of a fight.

So when all the TVs in CatCo’s offices started broadcasting the speedster fight tearing through the city, James ground his teeth and tried to stay focused on getting the media under control. He wasn’t a metahuman like Barry, or an alien with superpowers like Kara. He would be no match for whatever this armored speedster was.

Then the Cadmus vans showed up, and James could recognize Alex in a D.E.O. uniform in a heartbeat. He didn’t know the vigilantes who were kicking Cadmus’s ass were, though. However, they had shown up when the speedster had, and if Alex was fighting _alongside_ them . . .

James shook his head. “Keep covering these fights,” he ordered the journalists surrounding him. “They’re fighting the organization that wants National City’s hero dead. Vigilantes or not, heroes or not, _masked_ or not, that’s what they’re going to be known for. Going _against_ Cadmus.”

He got murmurs of agreement, and he kept his eyes on the screens, when suddenly, something in the fight against the speedsters drew his eye. He could see two trails of yellow lightning instead of just one . . . maybe it had been a trick?

But then the familiar blur of red and blur and blonde came again, and James swallowed hard.

“Kara?”

* * *

**_Maggie Sawyer_ **

“One normal day,” Maggie grumbled, letting her sirens wail as she drove through the streets of National City. “Just _one_ normal day!”

Her wishes for a normal day skyrocketed when a flash of white lightning suddenly went past, followed by two streaks of yellow. Maggie swerved to the side of the road, hearing some cars crash behind her. A few seconds later, several black vans were roaring past her, heading towards a well-known park in the center of the city. Frowning, Maggie put her car in drive again, peeling away from the side of the road after them. When she arrived where they were, she froze when she heard a noise she didn’t want to hear.

Gunfire.

She grabbed her gun, knowing it might be useless since she could hear machine guns, and put her car in park, scrambling out. She ducked and narrowly missed a bullet flying past her head, then heard a thunk nearby. She cautiously peeked over the hood of her car, frowning when she saw something stuck to one of the black vans. An _arrow?_ Really?

She regretted her thoughts when the arrow suddenly exploded, taking the van – and the black-clad soldiers behind it – with it. Maggie dove to the ground, wincing as shrapnel flew everywhere. When she came back up, she saw a black woman in a black and orange gold suit pounce on the soldiers, and Maggie swore she saw a smokey silhouette of a lion surrounding her.

She heard an electronic whine above her, and she hastily ducked, watching a man in a red and blue suit fly overhead, firing blasts of blue energy at another van, knocking it off its wheels and crushing a few more soldiers. Maggie’s eyes widened in horror when she saw bullets spill from one gun. She recognized the glowing green material immediately.

These weren’t just any soldiers. They were Cadmus men.

She turned back around to see who they were fighting, and finally saw the archer who had fired the exploding arrow. It was a man in a suit of dark green leather, reinforced with what looked like Kevlar, alternating between using his bow like a staff, launching smaller dart-like arrows attached to his gauntlets, and firing more arrows. Watching his back was a blonde woman in white, twirling a silver staff expertly and taking out Cadmus men every time she struck, her blue eyes alight with fury. And just past her, firing at soldiers who weren’t paying any attention to her –

Maggie swallowed, eyes wide. _“Danvers?”_

* * *

**_Cisco Ramon/Kara Danvers_ **

“OK, this had better work!” Cisco bent over double, panting as he jumped out of yet another breach.

“No kidding!” Nate agreed.

“It’ll work,” Kara looked at J’onn, who nodded supportively. “Is everyone ready?”

“Ready,” Wally nodded from his place on Kara’s other side.

“Ready!” Jesse called, looking down from her place atop L-Corp.

“Ready,” Nate confirmed, bending down and preparing to run.

“Ready,” Cisco nodded, straightening back up, rubbing his hands together.

Kara took a deep breath. “Go.”

Wally sped off, Jesse running after him. They caught up to Savitar at the same time, starting to run in circles around him. _“You take him head-on, he can counter,”_ J’onn had said. _“Attack him directly, he can attack directly back. Play with him, avoid him, taunt him, he’ll grow more angry. Anger can make him lose his head. If he loses his head, he’s yours.”_

“Hey, Savitar!” Wally stopped, grinning and waving. “Yoohoo!” Savitar ran in his direction; Wally skidded out of the way, but he didn’t run off again. Instead, he stopped a few feet away, tilting his head and clicking his tongue. “Dude, you’re _awful_ at this.”

Savitar jerked slightly when Jesse ran into him, smacking him in the shoulder. “You’re it!” she cheerfully called. Savitar roared and ran to catch her, but Jesse ran out of the way. She stopped atop a bench, laughing. “You really don’t know how to play tag?”

“Man, you are _not_ good at this,” Firestorm laughed as well from where he was watching a few feet above.

Savitar roared angrily, taking off again, and this time, Wally and Jesse ran at the same time. Savitar whipped back and forth, trying to choose between two targets, and J’onn nodded at Kara. “He’s yours.”

Kara nodded back. “Thank you,” she told him gratefully.

“You’re welcome,” J’onn nodded. “Save the city, Supergirl.”

Kara smiled, then turned around. “Now!” she yelled.

Wally and Jesse turned tail and ran off the same way, Savitar giving chase. Kara flew down after them, then blew hard. The road slicked with ice from her freeze breath, and Kara soared back up as Wally and Jesse turned the corner, going to the sidewalk to avoid hitting the road. When Savitar came around the corner, he ran onto the road, slipping. He crashed onto the road as one of Cisco’s breaches opened up, and Nate jumped out as Kara flew down. Their fists hit Savitar in the head at the same time, and Savitar went limp.

Taking no chances, Kara blew again, covering Savitar with ice. When he was coated, she bent down and took a firm hold of Savitar’s arm. “Good luck,” Jax told her.

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath, then launched into the sky, heading straight up. She flipped the portal into her hand, gaining speed.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Oliver turned when he heard a breach open, and Cisco jumped out, panting heavily. “Savitar’s going up, up, and away,” he reported, looking around. “Man, how many of these guys _are_ there?”

“Too many,” Sara grunted, bashing one soldier in the face and kicking him to the ground.

Oliver gritted his teeth, then reached up to the comms device in his ear. “Can you guys see Supergirl at all?” he asked.

“No,” Jax’s voice answered. “The portal just opened up.”

“Keep an eye out there, just in case,” Oliver ordered, then he turned to Cisco. “Get back to Earth-1 and get us another speedster.”

Cisco’s grin nearly split his face as he opened another breach and jumped through.

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the carpet, Barry,” Joe watched Barry pace restlessly.

“They’re fighting Savitar right now, and I’m supposed to be calm about this?” Barry snapped.

“They have a chance since you don’t know what they’re doing,” Iris told him, but she, too, was fidgeting anxiously, biting her nails. If this didn’t work, she still could die.

Barry sighed, running a hand through his air. “I don’t like doing nothing,” he grumbled.

“I hate not being there to see them kick Savitar’s ass, too,” Joe put a hand on his shoulder. “But if it means he’ll be gone, then I’ll stomach it.”

Barry nodded in agreement, then a breach appeared in the center of the living room. Iris scrambled up anxiously, then Cisco jumped out. “Is it over?” Barry immediately asked.

“Can’t tell you right now,” Cisco shook his head. “But Oliver needs a hand with Cadmus.”

Barry perked up. “Does that mean – ?”

“Get your suit,” Cisco nodded.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

“Seriously, where are all of them coming from?” Ray looked around, firing another blast at a Cadmus van driving their way.

“Any time now, Barry,” Oliver seethed, he and Sara standing back to back as Alex loaded another cartridge, clenching her teeth.

As if on cue, a breach opened up in front of them, and dark yellow lightning raced out, and Cadmus soldiers yelped as they were tossed head over heels, guns and Kryptonite weapons disappearing from their hands. Barry stopped in front of Oliver, looking down at the mass of weapons in his arms, then shook his head. “These guys are maniacs,” he said in disbelief.

“Yeah, that’s Cadmus for you,” Alex grinned.

“Get those out of here,” Oliver ordered, pointing in the opposite direction Savitar had gone, and Barry nodded, running off. “Now,” he turned to the now unarmed soldiers, spinning his bow to his side, Sara and Alex flanking him with Ray, Amaya, and Cisco behind them. “What do we do with the rest of you?”

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara finally reached the point where she was struggling to breathe, and she hauled Savitar up, looking into the eyes of his suit. “One way trip,” she told him. “Enjoy space.”

She activated the portal and flew into space, then threw Savitar as hard as she could, sending him spiraling into the Phantom Zone. She flew back down, closing the portal behind her, and raised a hand to her comms. “It’s done!” she announced.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen/Sara Lance_ **

“Savitar’s out!”

Alex sighed in relief as Sara grinned giddily. Barry looked between them, confused, and Oliver turned to Barry and gave him a smile. “There won’t be a murder on Infantino Street now.”

Barry grinned widely. “You did it?”

“She did it,” Oliver confirmed.

“We’re on our way,” Nate called.

Oliver nodded, then turned to the Cadmus soldiers, who were starting to inch away. “You’re lucky,” he told them, freezing them in their tracks. “We don’t have any more business here right now.”

“But you didn’t need to show up,” Sara walked forward to stand by him, lifting her chin. “You’re just an annoying fly we’ll swat _if_ you get in our way again.”

“And if you do, we _will_ retaliate,” Barry added. “You’ve seen what _some_ of us can do.”

“You came here to hurt Supergirl,” Oliver growled. “Go after a member of our team, we’ll go after _you.”_

“And trust me,” Sara grinned like a shark. “We’ll be _much_ worse the next time you think this is a good idea.”

Wordlessly, Cisco opened up another breach, and Ray and Amaya went through first. Sara found Alex look in the direction of the gathered police, and she tilted her head as Firestorm flew down, accompanied by Wally, and went next. “Coming, Danvers?”

Alex took a deep breath, then straightened. “Yeah,” she turned around. “I’m coming.”

Sara nodded as Jesse sped in with Nate, and Alex walked through the breach, Jesse and Nate going with her. Oliver watched them go, then looked up when he heard a rush of wind. As Kara landed on his other side, Oliver turned to the Cadmus soldiers and smirked. “Tell Lillian Luthor we send our regards.”

Sara gave a salute with her bo staff and walked through the breach, Barry smirking and going in after her. Oliver held out a hand silently, and with a nod of acknowledgement, Kara followed. Oliver was the last through, accompanied by Cisco, leaving stunned silence in their wake.

* * *

**_Sara Lance/Oliver Queen_ **

Everyone ran into the breaching room as the heroes piled out. “Well?” Caitlin demanded, the first one in, followed by Winn and Felicity.

“Well, the plan went off the rails a little bit,” Sara grinned. “Threw a bit away, but . . . ”

Barry grinned as he pulled off his cowl. “It’s over.”

 _“Yes!”_ Felicity cheered, Winn whooping in delight as Lena grinned. “Yes, yes, _yes!”_

Caitlin ran forward and hugged Barry tightly, and Cisco pulled Jesse and Wally in to do the same thing. When H.R. joined, Harry rolled his eyes, but he was smiling just the same. “Nice work,” Mick smirked and nodded at them.

Kara turned to Oliver and smiled. “One down.”

“Two to go,” he nodded, smiling. “Nice job, Kara.”

“You, too,” Kara beamed.

When she hugged him, Oliver didn’t stop her; he hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Savitar taken care of. One down, two to go . . .
> 
> Or so the heroes think. As you readers know, it's actually three to go, because next up is the Prometheus arc!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving from one villain to the next here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen/Sara Lance_ **

“So, for those of us who aren’t time travelers on the _Waverider,”_ Barry folded his arms as everyone gathered back in the cortex. “What’s the deal with this Spear of Destiny?”

“According to history, it’s the spear that was used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ,” Nate answered as Ray and Stein put up images of their pieces. “For a long time, I didn’t think it was real.”

“Until a group of villainous maniacs started gathering pieces of the _broken_ spear,” Sara nodded, leaning against the console. “We’re not sure when Rip did it, but he gathered the members of the Justice Society of America – ”

“Huh?” Dig and Wally asked at the same time.

“They were my former team,” Amaya explained, stopping Felicity, Cisco, and Winn from looking the group up. “I operated with them in 1942 and . . . ” She grimaced slightly. _“Joined_ the team after our leader was killed by a time traveler.”

Thea smirked. “Which Legend did you think did it?”

“Ouch,” Ray gave Thea a kicked puppy look.

“Me,” Mick snorted. “Put a knife to my throat and tried to gorilla attack me.”

“Um . . . ” Winn raised a cautious hand. _“Like_ a gorilla or . . . or spirit gorilla attack?” “Both.”

“Ah,” Winn winced. “Well . . . OK.”

“Long story short, Amaya’s with us until we bring Thawne down,” Sara walked forward. “And she at least tolerates Mick now.”

Winn cleared his throat. “That’s . . . good.”

“Back to the Justice Society of America?” Oliver prompted.

“They were sent to Leipzig in the 1950s,” Sara answered. “One of their members wasn’t trusted because of his sexuality, so he was left behind. Rip met with the three who were sent, and they found the Spear of Destiny. They broke it in four pieces, and Rip scattered the JSA throughout history to keep the pieces from reforming. Dr. Midnite and Commander Steel are dead. We have Stargirl’s piece, and she’s alive. Or, she was in the year 507.”

“That far back?” Caitlin asked in surprise.

“Dr. Midnite was in the year 3000,” Sara shrugged. “The further the pieces were from each other – ”

“The less likely they could reform,” Harry nodded. “Well, several centuries definitely checks out.”

“Except now the Legends have two of them, and the villains squad has the other two,” Cisco held out two hands, mocking a scale. “Stalemate.”

“So we go get their pieces,” Jesse said simply.

“Yes, because that’ll be easy for sure,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Alex is right,” Sara nodded. “Right now, our only advantage on them is that Rip probably knows where they are.”

 _“Probably?”_ Caitlin repeated dubiously.

“He was brainwashed into joining them,” Ray explained.

“He shot Sara, too, then snapped her neck,” Jax added.

Lena’s eyebrows shot up. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“Yeah, that happened,” Mick smirked as Sara held up a peace sign.

Lena opened and closed her mouth a few times, then turned to Harry and whispered, “Is this normal?”

“You really have no idea what you’ve gotten into, have you?” Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Helping Kara, yes. Everything else, no.”

“Then you don’t, no. Yes, this is a normal Tuesday for us.”

Lena grimaced, rubbing the back of her neck. “Good to know.”

“OK, well, guess we just need to get Rip to tell us where Thawne is,” Oliver sighed, absently looking for his phone when it rang. “Still want to have a chat with him about killing you, though.”

“I’d worry for you if you didn’t, Ollie,” Sara smirked.

Oliver rolled his eyes fondly, pulling his phone out, only to frown when he saw the Caller ID. He quickly answered, giving Thea a concerned look. “Quentin?”

“Thank God you picked up fast,” Quentin immediately said, making Oliver blink. “We’ve got a problem.”

“Politically?” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or – ”

“Your other job,” Quentin interrupted. “And it’s bad.”

Oliver tensed, looking up. “What happened?”

“Well, I didn’t think anything of it at first,” Quentin began as Oliver anxiously began to pace, trying to ignore everyone’s curious and worried gazes on him. “Dinah didn’t come into work yesterday, but she called in sick. People get sick, so it didn’t stick out.”

“And then?”

“Then Rene didn’t come into work, and granted, he has . . . communication problems sometimes,” Quentin answered. “But Dinah didn’t come in today, either. And this time, she didn’t call in.”

Oliver looked up worriedly. “Have you found them?”

“No,” Quentin said grimly as Thea stepped towards him. “I asked Curtis to check in on them. That was a few hours ago, and I get the dial tone whenever I try to call him back.”

Oliver closed his eyes. “Dial tone?”

“Dial tone.”

Oliver sighed. “Crap.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Oliver?” Sara asked worriedly.

Oliver held up a finger to stop whatever she was about to say. “Give me a few minutes to figure something out, Quentin. I’ll call you right back.”

“Thanks, Oliver.”

Oliver hung up, looking down at his phone, and Kara walked over, blue eyes wide. “Is everything OK?”

“No,” Oliver shook his head, looking up. “Dinah, Rene, and Curtis are all unreachable. It just happened in the last day or so.”

“That’s in the time we’ve been here,” Felicity’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Oliver nodded grimly. “I don’t think Chase is done with us yet after all.”

“Chase?” Winn repeated. “Isn’t he that psycho that used to be your District Attorney?”

“And you got locked up?” Barry agreed.

“Yep,” Oliver nodded. “But I can think of two allies of his right off the bat that we have _not_ locked up that could have done this.”

Dig groaned. “Talia and Evelyn.”

“Talia?” Sara turned back to Oliver sharply. “Talia _al Ghul?”_

“She was the last of my many teachers,” Oliver confirmed. “And trained Chase because I killed her father.”

Sara groaned. “OK, well, the eldest daughter of Ra’s al Ghul takes priority over Malcolm Merlyn and a powerless Damien Darhk for me.”

“Not to mention they’re still . . . wherever they are,” Ray waved a hand as if brushing the fact away. “We know where the rest of the Spear is, they can’t get to them as long as Rip does his job correctly.”

“Don’t suppose you have a very easy way to track either of these two?” Cisco asked Felicity hopefully.

“I haven’t gotten close enough to a psycho assassin to plant a tracker on her,” Felicity snorted.

“Ah,” Cisco winced. “Touché.”

Oliver blinked, looking around. “Guys – ”

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘we don’t have to do this,’ I will drop a mountain on you,” Kara threatened.

Oliver looked at her dubiously, then Barry cleared his throat. “She’s not joking, Ollie.”

“She threatened to do that to Mon-El,” Caitlin nodded in agreement.

“Did she?” Mick raised an eyebrow, looking over at Kara. When she nodded, he laughed and tipped his beer bottle in her direction. “I want to see that.”

“Seconded,” Jesse raised a hand.

Oliver sighed. “Fine,” he nodded. “OK, all of your help would be very welcome.”

“Guys, we just took down a time remnant of Barry who called himself the god of speed,” Cisco scoffed. “We got this!” “That is _so_ going on my resume back home,” Alex couldn’t help but grin.

“Uh, living space is gonna be a bit difficult, though,” Dig pointed out.

“The _Waverider,”_ Ray pointed out. “Some of us can double up.”

“That’ll get cramped real quickly,” Jax made a face.

“Um, hello?” Cisco waved his hands. “Viber here! Not all of us need to crash in Star City. I can just take us to and from, no problem whatsoever.”

“Jefferson and I can stay here,” Stein nodded.

“Yeah, and I actually have a guest room in my apartment with Iris, so one or two people can stay there,” Barry offered. “I don’t think Iris would mind. I can ask Joe if people can bunk there, too.”

“And then there’s my place and Ollie’s,” Thea nodded.

“I can take one of the Danvers sisters,” Oliver shrugged.

Thea just barely hid a smirk as Kara perked up. “I guess I’ll call one of the other Earth-38ers, then.”

“I can stay in Star City,” Kara volunteered at once. “Who knows, maybe I could hear something. I’ll be closer to the action then, too.”

“If Cisco and Cait – can I call you Cait?”

“Yes, you may,” Caitlin couldn’t help but smile.

“If Cisco and Cait are going to be here in Central, it wouldn’t hurt to have another techie in Star City,” Winn looked around. “I’ll stay there, too.”

Thea smirked at Oliver. “I’ll take the techie, you take the alien badass.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yes, sis.”

“We can stay with the Wests,” Jesse looked at Harry.

“Or I can stay at the labs,” Harry corrected.

Lena snorted. “As long as I’m not hunted down by a Daxamite, I’ll stay wherever.”

“I’d prefer to be by my sister,” Alex spoke up.

“Take a bunk on the _Waverider,_ then,” Sara suggested.

“You want a room?” Barry raised an eyebrow at Lena.

“Fine by me,” she nodded.

“Well, there went the rooming choices,” Ray grinned. “That was easy.”

Oliver nodded, redialing Quentin’s number. “Yeah?” Quentin asked when he picked up.

“We’re on our way back to the city,” Oliver said, smiling fondly as Thea whooped and high fived Kara. “And we’re not coming back alone.”

“Best news I’ve heard all day,” Quentin sighed in relief.

“Yeah, I bet,” Oliver smirked. “We’ll be back soon.”

“Safe travels. And tell Sara she’s staying with me.”

Oliver chuckled. “Will do.” He hung up and turned to Sara. “Your father called dibs on you.”

Sara snorted fondly. “Of course he did.”

“Oh, we’ll bond over our overprotective fathers for sure,” Alex snickered. “See if he can top a Green Martian who’s the head of a government agency.”

Sara laughed. “You’re on, Danvers.”

“So, Cait and I can pack up a bit of our equipment we can bring to Star City, and we’ll see the rest of you there,” Cisco grinned.

“In other words, they’re kicking us out,” Barry smirked.

Cisco winked and held up his fist, which Caitlin bumped with her own. “Oh, I see how it is,” Winn sniffed, standing up.

“So we won’t mention how many times you kicked us away from your ‘cubicle’ when you were engrossed in something,” Alex scoffed. “I see.”

“Traitor!” Winn narrowed his eyes, pointing at her.

“OK, get out,” Cisco scoffed.

“All right, everyone,” Sara rubbed her hands together. “Let’s leave them be with their toys.”

Cisco squawked indignantly, making Felicity and Ray laughed as they left. “Nice one, Ramon,” Harry snickered.

* * *

**_Sara Lance_ **

“Ah, Sara!” Rip perked up as Sara walked onboard. “Are we ready to – ?”

“Nope, so shut up and let me talk,” Sara snapped her fingers at him. Rip blinked, opening and shutting his mouth, then blinked again as the rest of the heroes heading for Star City walked on. “Welcome to the _Waverider,_ everyone! Bunks down that way, library and the galley down that way. Want to see a bunk of a crew member, please ask first. I do not want to know what kind of traps Mick has in his, but I guarantee he has something.”

“Smart,” Mick grinned.

“And if you need anything at all, Gideon’s here to help.”

“Who’s Gideon?” Lena frowned.

 _“Welcome to the_ Waverider, _Ms. Luthor,”_ Gideon’s voice chimed, and Lena jumped in surprise. _“I am the ship’s artificial intelligence.”_

“Cool,” Winn smiled giddily.

“Uh, Sara?” Rip cleared his throat.

Sara ignored him. “Alex, pick a bunk, any bunk, you can stay there while we’re in Star City. Also, for those of you who have not flown with us before . . . you’ll want to buckle up.”

“She’s not joking,” Dig grumbled.

“And _no,_ we are not ready, and let me get us to Star City so I can _then_ tell you what’s going on,” Sara pointed at Rip when he went to open his mouth again. “Clear?”

Rip cleared his throat. “Crystal.”

“Awesome,” Sara smirked, heading for the pilot’s seat. “Gideon? Prepare to jump us to Star City.”

_“Yes, Captain.”_

* * *

**_Caitlin Snow_ **

“Hey, where did Harry go?” Cisco looked around as he reentered the cortex.

“Oh, Jesse made him come with her and Wally to Joe’s,” Caitlin answered as she finished zipping up her medical bag.

“Ah,” Cisco nodded. “Good move.”

“OK,” Caitlin brushed her hair behind her ear. “I think that’s everything. Did you tell Julian what was going on?”

“Yep,” Cisco popped the p. “Central City will be in his and Joe’s hands.”

Caitlin wrinkled her nose a bit. “Eh.”

“Oh, please,” Cisco rolled his eyes. “We’ll be back. It’s not like we’re going away forever.”

Caitlin sighed, conceding the point, then tilted her head when she heard footsteps. “I guess Harry didn’t stay gone long.”

“Guess not,” Cisco frowned, starting to look up from his computer. “Hey, did you forget something?”

A female scream ripped through the air, and Cisco and Caitlin flew through the air. Cisco smacked his head on the corner of a table and slumped, completely knocked out. Caitlin groaned as she hit her head, and she reached up to check if she got a bump. Her fingertips came away red, and Caitlin’s eyes widened in shock.

A dark chuckle made her look up, and Caitlin followed black leather all the way up to a black choker with a bell, and then further up to cold green eyes. “Frosty’s still melted, huh?” the blonde metahuman tilted her head, black-painted lips curling in a smirk as she crouched down, people clothed in black coming in after her. “Poor Dr. Snow.”

Caitlin opened her mouth to respond, but Black Siren jabbed a needle into her neck, and her eyes drooped. As she slumped to the floor, she watched Black Siren saunter back over to the console, Cisco still logged in, then collapsed entirely, eyes sliding shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You were saying, Cisco?
> 
> So, it is open for grabs who's held by Chase on Lian Yu and who joins Oliver's makeshift team at the beginning. Cisco, Caitlin, and Team Arrow are the definite ones in Chase's grasp (once Chase gets the others), and Kara and Barry are members of Oliver's team for absolute certainty. The rest is still up in the air.
> 
> If you want to comment your thoughts on who ends up on Lian Yu or joins Oliver's team, please, feel free! I take everyone's thoughts into consideration - here, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.net. On the other hand, I have a survey where you guys can vote for who goes where. Do take it if that's what you would prefer to do!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/VP22PCQ


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind some couple moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been an eventful month and . . . a half, I think? Vacation in Colorado took up a lot of free time, and I've been preparing to head back to college next Sunday. So this isn't very plotty, regarding the villains arc. It's more of a filler to get more into Star City.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Alex Danvers_ **

Alex took off her jacket as she stepped into one of the few unused rooms on the _Waverider,_ looking around. It appeared similar to a bunk at the D.E.O., but it felt much more like a home than just a place to sleep if need be. She scratched the back of her head, looking around, remembering she had one disadvantage –

“Knock knock.”

Alex whipped around, then groaned and staggered back into her bed. “Really?” she complained.

“Sorry,” Sara winced, hurrying inside and over. “You lucked out in the side effects department. Winn still hasn’t stopped throwing up.”

“Poor Winn,” Alex mumbled, rubbing her forehead. “I’m just a bit disoriented.”

“And you found your way here?” Sara’s eyebrows shot up.

“Thank your AI,” Alex gestured upwards.

 _“Happy to be of service, Agent Danvers,”_ Gideon said cheerfully.

“Is she always this cheery?”

Sara just chuckled. “Think you can settle here?”

“Yeah,” Alex nodded. “Yeah, I just . . . I’ll need to find a mall or something in Star City.”

“Oh, no, you won’t,” Sara smirked, holding out her hand. “Come on.” Alex gave her a dubious look, but Sara made an insistent gesture. “Come on, Danvers, get up.” Alex finally took Sara’s hand, and the assassin hauled her to her feet and out the door. “Mark this as Alex’s room, Gideon,” she called.

_“Yes, Captain.”_

Alex frowned as Sara led her further into the _Waverider._ “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Sara smiled. “I’ll bring Kara, Winn, and Lena here, too.”

“Where?”

 _“You’ll see,_ Danvers. Patience, OK?” Alex blushed, making Sara chuckle. “It’s worth it, I promise.”

Alex nodded, then looked around curiously when they entered an open, circular room. “What’s this?”

“This is the fabricator room,” Sara answered, letting go of her hand. “This is where we get our period clothing, and we also use it for our everyday clothes as well.”

“Whoa,” Alex’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Sara grinned, walking over to the machine. “Hey, Gideon? Whip up a new jacket for Alex, will you?”

“Ah, Sara, that’s OK,” Alex began, only to watch in surprise as a blue light shone down her body. “What?”

 _“I’m taking your measurements, Agent Danvers,”_ Gideon explained, then Alex turned when she heard the fabricator activate. _“Any clothing you want can come from here.”_

Sara laughed, walking over and taking the black leather jacket that came from the fabricator, turning around and raising an eyebrow at Alex, holding the jacket up.  “I like your style, Danvers.”

“Which part?” Alex snorted. “Black, or leather?”

Sara smirked. “Yes.”

* * *

**_Winn Schott/Kara Danvers_ **

Winn whistled, impressed, looking around with interest as Oliver and Thea led him and Kara into city hall. “This is cool.”

“What, did you not believe us when we said Oliver’s the mayor?” Thea grinned.

“Seeing is believing!”

“Probably what he thought when I jumped off CatCo,” Kara giggled as they entered the elevator.

Both Queens swung to look at her. “You _jumped off the building?”_ Thea’s jaw dropped.

“And then she flew back up,” Winn nodded. “So?”

“You jumped – ” Oliver cut himself off, sighing and palming his face. “You just started the vigilante business, didn’t you?” Kara had the grace to blush. “I did.”

“First rule,” Oliver said dryly as the elevator doors opened. “You pull stunts like that in a _private_ place. Not on the roof of _where you work.”_

Kara’s cheeks were scarlet as they walked down the hall, Thea cackling. “Noted.”

* * *

**_Quentin Lance/Oliver Queen_ **

Quentin scowled when he heard a knock on his office door. He had enough paperwork to deal with, and now he had another assistant coming to bug him? “Yeah!” he called, trying to hide the gruffness in his voice. And failing miserably.

Except it wasn’t an assistant who opened the door. “You doing OK, Quentin?” Oliver asked as he stepped into the office, holding the door open for his sister and two others.

“Oliver,” Quentin sighed in relief, standing up. “Thea. Thank God you’re back.”

“It’s good to be back,” Thea smiled, hugging the older man as he walked around his desk to them.

“Hope I didn’t call you back in the middle of something,” Quentin turned to Oliver.

He snorted, shaking Quentin’s hand. “The Legends are in a stalemate, and _someone – ”_ He tossed the blonde woman with them an exasperated look. “ – threatened to drop a mountain on me if I said they didn’t need to help.”

The blonde grinned sheepishly as the brunette man with her laughed. “Guilty.”

“Dropping a mountain,” Quentin repeated dubiously.

“She wasn’t kidding, either,” Thea giggled as Oliver rolled his eyes fondly.

“A literal mountain.” Quentin shook his head. “Why does this not surprise me anymore.”

“I wonder the same thing sometimes.”

“Kara, Winn, meet Quentin Lance, Sara’s father,” Oliver made the introductions. “Quentin, Kara Danvers and Winn Schott.”

“Ah,” Quentin nodded in understanding. “The Kara with boyfriend troubles?”

Kara winced. “That’s me.”

Quentin nodded, then looked at Oliver. “He dead yet?”

Oliver smirked as Kara balked. “Not yet.”

Winn smiled nervously, then whispered to Thea, “He’s not joking, is he?”

“Nope,” Thea whispered back.

“OK.”

“Well, good to meet both of you,” Quentin nodded, shaking their hands. “Sorry about your boyfriend, Ms. Danvers.”

“Just Kara, please,” she shook her head.

“Quentin,” Oliver cleared his throat. “What happened?”

Quentin sighed. “Exactly what I said. Dinah called in sick one day, I didn’t think anything about it. Everyone gets sick, yeah? Except then Rene didn’t show up, and neither did Dinah. And when I asked Curtis to check if they were all right, he never answered, and when I tried to call him, I only got dial tone.”

“How long has the city been undefended?” Thea asked worriedly.

“No more than six or seven hours,” Quentin assured her.

Thea sighed in relief. “All right,” Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. “We need to keep an eye out for Talia and Evelyn. I’ll ask John to check with Lyla, make sure Chase is still in his cell.”

“And figure out where Dinah, Rene, and Curtis could be,” Thea nodded.

“Is there anything we can do right now?” Kara asked, Winn nodding beside her.

Oliver sighed. “No, not that I can think of.” He paused, then looked at Kara. “Unless you could search the city with your X-ray vision, or try and recognize Rene’s and Curtis’s voices?”

“Sure,” Kara nodded instantly. “I can head out right now.”

“X-ray . . . ” Quentin trailed off as Kara headed out of the office, then shook his head. “Alien. Right. Of course.”

“If it helps any, I found out she was an alien when she jumped off the roof and flew back up,” Winn offered.

Quentin coughed into his arm. “Not much.”

Thea couldn’t help but giggle, shaking her head. “You like telling that story, don’t you, Winn?”

“I was the first person she actually told willingly!” Winn protested, grinning. “Of course I like telling it!”

“OK,” Thea shook her head again, smiling. “I’ll show you my apartment.”

“And I’ll wait for Kara to finish flying around the city to take her to my loft,” Oliver cleared his throat.

Quentin sighed as all three headed for the door. “You know, I miss the days when all we had to be concerned about were vigilantes using medieval weapons and not metahumans and aliens.”

Oliver snorted, turning around as Winn and Thea left, his little sister snickering and Winn outright laughing. “I doubt you’re the only one thinking that.”

* * *

**_Thea Queen_ **

“Here we are,” Thea unlocked the door to her apartment, opening it and stepping inside, Winn walking in after her. “Kitchen, living area, and the bedrooms and bathrooms are just down the hall. Mi casa es tu casa, as people say.”

“Thanks for letting me stay,” Winn smiled at her, setting his duffel against the wall and his equipment bag on one of the armchairs. “I would’ve thought Kara would stay here, and I’d stay with Oliver.”

Thea snorted. “Please. You and Oliver probably wouldn’t survive forty-eight hours being roommates. And be honest – he probably scares you.”

“Just a little,” Winn winced.

Thea raised an eyebrow. “A little?”

“OK, a lot,” he conceded with a sigh. “Really, Thea, thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Thea waved his thanks off, smiling as she took off her coat and hung it on a hook nearby, then gave him a wide grin. “Besides, it gives Oliver and Kara the chance to stew together.”

Winn tripped on nothing. _“What?!”_

“Yeah!” Thea grinned. “Ollie gets to be his overprotective self, and I think Kara could benefit from being with him.”

“Really?” Winn raised an eyebrow.

Thea paused, looking up at him as she looked through her drawers, finding her spare apartment key. She looked at Winn, narrowing her eyes. Usually when someone said something along those lines, they were being sarcastic or negative. Winn, however, was all curiosity. “Ollie’s . . . been through a lot,” she finally settled on saying. “He’s in his fifth year of being a vigilante, and before that, he was in hell for five years.”

“Last survivor of hell,” Winn mumbled, recalling the prophecy.

“Considering Lian Yu literally means ‘purgatory,’ that’s not an exaggeration,” Thea nodded. “He’s not only _been_ through a lot, but he’s _seen_ a lot, too. If there’s anyone who could help Kara right now, it’s him.” She saw Winn actually thinking her words over, and she smiled in appreciation. After several people judging Oliver based on just hearing the basics of what happened to him, it was nice to see Winn accepting what she said and going with it.

Then again, Winn had seen Oliver in action, too, and how he cared about his friends. “Good,” he finally said, smiling at her.

Thea smiled back, then tossed a keychain at him. Winn yelped and fumbled with it before finally getting a grip. She laughed, giving him a lazy salute when he grinned at her. “Welcome to Star City, Agent Schott.”

“Pleasure to be here, Ms. Queen,” Winn beamed.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

Kara sighed as she exited the elevator into the bunker, rubbing the back of her neck. Oliver looked up from the computer he was on, but when he saw the grimace on her face, he sighed. “Nothing?”

“Nothing,” she nodded, walking over as Oliver exited out of whatever he was doing and stood up, buttoning his suit jacket back up. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Oliver frowned.

“I couldn’t find them!”

“Kara, I’d be surprised if you _did_ find them,” he shook his head. “I doubt they would be hidden in Star City, but I really appreciate that you tried.”

Kara sighed, taking her glasses off and pinching the bridge of her nose. “I just wish I could have. I mean, you’re helping me with the Daxamites, I can try and help you here, and the first thing I try to do ends up nowhere.”

“Kara,” Oliver sighed, walking over to stand in front of her. “Adrian Chase is a master at playing anyone who breathes. John’s wife, Lyla, is the director of the organization holding him right now, and when I checked the live feed to his cell, he was smirking right at the camera. We’ll find them, OK? Don’t beat yourself up for not finding them on the first try.”

Kara sighed, then nodded. “OK.”

“OK,” Oliver nodded as well, checking his watch. He raised an eyebrow, then looked up at the blonde alien. “Rumor has it from a speedster that you liked donuts.”

Kara blinked blankly at him. “I quote the speedster: who doesn’t like donuts?”

Oliver chuckled. “There’s a bakery still open right now, if your powers burned through a lot of calories.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, and she squealed in excitement. “Really?”

Oliver just laughed, holding out his arm. “My welcome to Star City treat.”

Kara smiled widely, taking his arm and letting him lead her back to the elevator. “Best welcome ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couples have been updated in the tags, everyone.
> 
> So like I said, this was a bit of a filler, but we'll get to more plotty stuff next time. No promises on when that will be, since I have less than a week before I get back to college, and I doubt I'll get another episode for "To Life Being Full" out before then. Just please, bear with me as I get back to school.
> 
> If you haven't taken the Lian Yu poll yet, it's still open! I'd like everyone to have input on who goes where, so if you'd like to take it, please do!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/VP22PCQ


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More pairing moments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten how big of a unch the first weeks of school can throw. My word.
> 
> So now that I'm back in school, time for a standard disclaimer: I have no idea how often updates will be coming out. As this is an original fic, this will take longer to write out than an episode for The Unmatched Records, which follows a transcript. I just ask for patience, as my life and education come before fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Oliver Queen/Kara Danvers_ **

“Oh, my Rao,” Kara moaned in delight, biting into a chocolate-filled doughnut as Oliver unlocked the door to his apartment. “These are _so good!”_

Oliver just laughed, opening the door for Kara and checking the plastic bag that held over a dozen more doughnuts of flavors Kara had wanted. “How’s that for a welcome present?”

“I love you,” Kara declared, finishing the doughnut quickly and dropping her duffel bag by the couch, making grabby hands towards the doughnut bag. “Gimme.”

Oliver rolled his eyes, but handed Kara the bag. “Knock yourself out.”

The resulting squeal made him wince a bit, but he forgot quickly about it as Kara dug through one of the boxes to reach a crème-filled doughnut. “Thank you,” she added before she took a bite.

“And just when I thought Barry ate a lot,” Oliver shook his head, chuckling as he took his suit jacket off. “You’re welcome, Kara.”

She swallowed her bite, then sat down on one of the bar stools. “No, really, thank you. For letting me stay, the doughnuts . . . helping, even when you hate prophecies.”

Oliver snorted. “Well, this one doesn’t spell out my immediate death, so that’s already a plus for me.”

“Oliver,” Kara sighed. “Can I just thank you?”

Oliver smiled softly. “You’re welcome.”

Kara beamed, taking another bite before settling back in her chair. “So,” she crossed one leg over the over. “Adrian Chase.”

Oliver tensed slightly, reaching for one of the glazed doughnuts. “What about him?”

Kara shrugged. “I know he was your District Attorney. I know from what your team’s said that he’s a psychopath of some kind. I don’t know much else. What’s making him tick?”

Oliver fidgeted slightly. “Kara – ”

“I’m not going to judge you, Oliver, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kara gave him a look.

Oliver looked her in the eye and spoke bluntly. “I killed his father.”

Kara did a double take, blinking rapidly. “Oh,” she finally managed to say.

“Still not judging?” Oliver asked sarcastically, scoffing and looking down.

Kara pursed her lips. “I freely admit you’re one of the more . . . _violent_ heroes of us all.” Oliver snorted loudly at that understatement. “Why’d you kill him?”

“Do you really want to know?” Oliver scowled.

“Would I be asking if I didn’t?” Kara retorted.

Oliver looked at Kara long and hard, but she never broke eye contact at all. “Your prophecy called me the last survivor of hell,” he began when it was clear she wasn’t going to back down. “I got there a decade ago after my father – ” He clenched his jaw, Kara’s eyes flickering with concern. “He died so I could live,” he finally continued. “But before he died, he told me he and others had failed the city, and he asked me to right his wrongs. He had a book with the names of those who had failed the city. Adrian’s father, Justin Claybourne, was on that list.”

Kara nodded slowly. “What did he do?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow. “He weaponized tuberculosis,” he answered, and Kara paled drastically. “When it threatened several lives in Lamb Valley, Claybourne’s company produced a cure, except it went from $10 a pill to $1,000 in just one night.”

Kara swallowed hard. “So you killed him?”

“I tried to get him to stop,” Oliver corrected. “He refused. _Then_ I killed him.”

Kara slowly nodded, then swallowed again and looked down, gingerly placing her doughnut down. “So, Adrian wants revenge because you killed his father?”

Oliver nodded. “He studied me, found out everything he could about me.” He scoffed. “Made his throwing stars from my old arrows, sought out my old teacher to train under her. He got in my head easily.” He shook his head bitterly. “And now his team’s taking mine.”

Kara bit her lip. “While I don’t like the idea of killing – ” Oliver’s grip on the counter tightened, but Kara shook her head. “I’m happy a man like Justin Claybourne isn’t around to hurt innocents like that anymore.” Oliver blinked, looking up at her, and Kara reached over, putting her hand on top of his. “Oliver, you said that list had the names of people who failed your city. If Claybourne weaponized tuberculosis, I can only imagine what others on the list did. I may not like what methods you used, but with Claybourne gone, you saved others from what happened to those in . . . you said Lamb Valley?” Oliver nodded, and Kara smiled. “That’s what I care about.”

Oliver swallowed hard. “If I hadn’t killed him, I wouldn’t have his illegitimate psychopathic son still making me look over my shoulder, even when he’s in prison.”

Kara snorted. “Then I guess we just need to make sure he stays there.” She grinned suddenly, leaning forward. “I’ll protect you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Oliver laughed, startled. “Well, that makes me feel _much_ better.”

“Good,” Kara sat back again, grinning smugly. “It was supposed to.”

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, walking around the counter. “Guest bedroom’s down the hall on the left,” he told her dryly. “Make yourself at home.”

Kara watched him go, her smile fading slightly as she realized Oliver still wasn’t convinced regarding Chase and Claybourne. Her eyes narrowed a bit, and she finished her doughnut off before dusting her hands off, jumping down from her chair and going to find her room.

Well, she would have to fix that, wouldn’t she?

* * *

**_Amaya Jiwe_ **

“You’re up late.”

Amaya’s head shot up from the picture she was looking at, and she frowned, seeing Mick walk into the kitchen. “So’re you,” she countered.

Mick shrugged, grabbing the beer that appeared in the fabricator. “Not unusual for me.” He took a swig, then squinted at the picture she was looking at. “Thought you would be looking after Pretty.”

Amaya glared at Mick, shoving the picture of the Justice Society of America she had back into her jacket pocket. “What happened between Nathaniel and I is none of your concern.”

Mick shrugged again, sitting down across from her. “’s long as it doesn’t cause problems with the rest of us.”

Amaya shook her head. “It won’t.”

Mick grunted noncommittedly, taking another drink. “Think we’re wasting our time, then?”

“Wasting – ” Amaya cut herself off. _“Wasting our time?!”_ she repeated quietly, eyes narrowed in anger. “We are helping Sara’s friends, people we have fought alongside. We are _not_ wasting our time! Do _you_ think we are?”

Mick raised an eyebrow. “Every day we waste is a chance we give one of those idiots a greater chance of finding us and getting back on the _Waverider_ for those pieces.”

Amaya frowned. “And yet when we heard Barry’s message, you voted in favor of helping Kara.”

Mick shrugged. “It was Skirt, and it sounded like aliens who could come here and find here. Things is, Skirt’s the only alien I like, and that’s because she hasn’t tried to kill me.”

Amaya smirked. “They’re that bad, are they?” Mick just nodded, taking another drink. “So, is that it?” she wondered, standing up to get her own beer from the fabricator. Might as well not let him drink alone. She wouldn’t be getting to sleep any time soon. “Just because the Daxamites have the potential to follow her? Because I think they’d come here to finish the job if they could.”

Mick was silent as she sat back down. She raised an eyebrow, then paid attention to opening the bottle. Finally, the arsonist spoke again, and when he did, Amaya looked up to give him her full attention. “Before we found the President, Skirt asked me how I got the name Heat Wave. She looked surprised, said it was ‘colorful.’ She never said anything else the rest of the invasion.” He shrugged. “Knew her ‘bout three days, she judged me less than anyone else. Figured least I could do would be vote to help her.” Amaya blinked at him in surprise, and Mick scoffed. “Don’t mistake it for feelings, girlie.”

“I would never,” Amaya humored him, taking a sip. “Kara seems like the kind of person to see the best in anyone.”

Mick snorted his opinion of that. “Didn’t help her with her ex. Met his father,” he added conversationally, chuckling. “Bastard.”

“Well, in this case, what Kara seemed to see in you was right,” Amaya stood up, walking over to Mick. “Your past is just that – the _past._ You’re a Legend now, and she can see that.” She put her hand on Mick’s shoulder, and the arsonist blinked, looking down at her hand in surprise. _“I_ can see that.”

Mick raised an eyebrow. “So I’m no longer a time traveling killer?”

Amaya chuckled, shaking her head. “No. That honor goes to the speedster.” She held out her beer bottle, smiling. “I guess you’re stuck with the time travelers who sometimes screw things up.”

Mick hummed, then clinked the neck of his bottle to hers. “Not bad, I s’pose.”

Amaya squeezed his shoulder, then headed out of the kitchen. “Have a good night, Mick.”

Mick nodded. “Night, Amaya.”

Amaya walked down the hall towards her room, taking out the picture of the JSA as she did. She hovered outside her door, looking down at Rex’s face before straightening her shoulders and stepping inside. She set the picture down on her dresser, tipping her head back and downing another gulp of beer.

She had waited several months to take down his killer. She could wait a few more days to help her friends and fellow teammates.

* * *

**_Lena Luthor_ **

Lena pinched the bridge of her nose as she walked into S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning, cup of coffee in her hand. Jitters wasn’t exactly Noonan’s, but after interrogating Iris the night before, she had found a brew similar to the one she liked back on Earth-38.

She heard annoyed muttering from the cortex, and frowning, Lena walked in to see Harry fussing over the monitors. She raised an eyebrow, looking around, then asked, “Should I have brought another coffee?”

Harry’s head shot up, and he turned to look at her. “Ms. Luthor,” he nodded politely. “I had one an hour ago.”

“An hour – ” Lena cut off, checking the time. “That was _6:30.”_

Harry looked at her expectantly. “Is there a question coming with that?”

“What are you doing here so early?”

“I could ask you the same question.”

“I asked you first.”

“Home turf, Luthor.”

“Your home turf is Earth-2, from what I’ve heard.”

“Closer to this Earth than yours, that’s for sure.”

Both glared at each other before Lena huffed. “If you must know, being a CEO includes maintaining a certain schedule. It doesn’t change just because I jump universes. As such, internal clock woke me up at my usual time.”

“Thank you,” Harry nodded.

“Your turn.”

Harry snorted. “I’ve never been a heavy sleeper, but I’ve been an even lighter one ever since Zoom.”

Lena frowned. “Zoom?”

Harry grimaced. “A speedster from Earth-2 who was after Allen’s speed. He held my daughter hostage for a long time.”

Lena winced. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry waved it off with a sigh. “Allen was hurt the most in the long run. Zoom killed his father right in front of him.”

“Oh, God.”

Harry nodded. “Allen doesn’t have the best luck with enemy speedsters, if you can tell.”

“Savitar trying to kill his fiancée, Zoom killing his father, and the one speedster in whatever this Legion is that killed his mother . . . ” Lena whistled lowly. “Is the next speedster going to kill . . . I don’t know, his dog?”

Harry smirked. “Allen doesn’t have a dog.”

Lena swatted him in the shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“Well, let’s hope Allen never gets a dog,” Harry chuckled.

“So you said you were a light sleeper,” Lena sat down, crossing one leg over the other and watching Harry tap out commands on the keyboard. “Something in particular wake you up?”

“Ramon’s set up alerts on all our phones if computers in the cortex have been on for over twenty-four hours, and these have been,” Harry answered, scowling. “Except Ramon _and_ Snow aren’t here, and they always turn off their computers before leaving.”

Lena frowned, scooting up to one of the computers. “I don’t suppose there’s security footage in here?”

“There should be,” Harry narrowed his eyes. “Except . . . it’s been wiped clean.”

Lena’s head shot up, and she looked at Harry worriedly. “Cisco and Caitlin aren’t here, are they?”

“No,” Harry slowly shook his head. “And neither’s my idiotic doppelgänger.” Lena’s eyes widened, quickly reaching for her phone, only to feel something pierce the side of her neck. She jerked, reaching up to her neck, only for her vision to swim. “Lena!” Harry shot out of his seat, lunging forward as she fell forward to catch her, her coffee spilling over the cortex tile floor.

A sultry chuckle came from the cortex entrance, and Lena saw a blonde in all black strut in, aiming a dart gun at Harry as well. Before Lena’s eyes closed, Harry reached for a button on the console, only to grunt when a similar dart hit him, too.

They hit the ground at the same time, Black Siren’s cold green eyes looking down at them as Lena’s own green eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized I completely forgot about poor H.R. because I like Harry so much. I'm sorry, H.R., but you're going to Lian Yu, too. But don't worry - you're getting even more company! The majority of people want to see both Harry and Lena on Lian Yu, so might as well have them be kidnapped together. Why not?
> 
> Obviously Harry and Lena are now on Lian Yu, so new votes for them are now null and void. But there's still a whole ton of opportunities to sway votes one way or the other! Please let me know who you want where!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/VP22PCQ
> 
> There should be a bit more action next chapter. Teams Flash and Supergirl need to find out they're missing a few important people, after all, and Central City looks to be the place for abductions right now.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining members of Team Flash realize something is wrong, a few of the legends get in on some action, and the number of abductees rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back, and I am not gone. This is one of many original DCTV fics that I'm doing, so there's no way I'm not finishing it. Just keep in mind I do have other stories to write, including ones I have on Wattpad. If I haven't updated here in a while, I could be stuck on something else or could be taking longer to write this than I originally anticipated.
> 
> Please answer a few questions at the end of the chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, the Flash, DC's Legends of Tomorrow, or any of their characters. They belong to the CW and their writers.

**_Joe West_ **

Joe hummed to himself as he prepared a cup of coffee before he went to work, then looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. He was expecting Barry, but blinked when it was Jesse who came down, tapping on her phone. “Jesse,” he said in surprise. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” Jesse smiled distractedly. “Do you mind if I grab a granola bar?”

“By all means,” Joe gestured to the pantry, and Jesse hurried over to grab one. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah, Dad just texted me asking for help at S.T.A.R. Labs,” Jesse nodded.

“Oh,” Joe nodded. “What for?”

“Not sure,” Jesse shrugged, grabbing her jacket. “Guess I’ll find out when I get there.”

“Guess so,” Joe nodded, tipping his coffee mug her way. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Jesse smiled, speeding out the door.

* * *

**_Jesse Wells_ **

Jesse finished the granola bar as she entered the cortex, looking up from her phone and opening her mouth to call to her dad. She faltered when she was greeted by complete silence.

She blinked in confusion, looking around. There was _no one_ in the general area, even. Usually she could hear Cisco tinkering with tools or Caitlin with machinery, or computers humming. No, there was no noise to be heard.

“Dad?” she called, adjusting her stance to run if she needed to. “Cisco? Caitlin?”

No answer. And Jesse knew something was terribly wrong.

That was before she felt a needle stick itself in her neck.

Jesse tried to speed away, only for her powers to short out in the middle of the cortex. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked down at her hands, trying to vibrate them, only to find her speed gone. “Nice try,” an accented voice called, and Jesse turned to see Talia approach, assassins in black melting out of hiding places Jesse never would have thought to check. “But I admire your effort, Ms. Wells.”

Jesse threw a hasty punch, but the assassin blocked easily. Her heart in her throat, Jesse tried to land a hit that could give her time to escape; any hope was gone when she felt an arrow slam into her leg. Her vision went hazy immediately, and Jesse gulped, swaying on her feet. “Good night, Ms. Wells,” Talia smirked tauntingly as Jesse collapsed on the ground, eyes sliding shut.

* * *

**_Barry Allen_ **

“Barry!”

The speedster stopped with one foot out the door of Jitter’s, poking his head back in to see a familiar blond coming to catch up with him. “Julian!” he grinned, holding the door open for his fellow forensic scientist. “Good to see you.”

“You, too, mate,” Julian smiled, the two walking side by side towards CCPD. “Any progress?”

“Yeah, actually,” Barry couldn’t contain how widely he was grinning, and he ducked his head, lowering his voice. “We got Savitar.”

“Really?” Julian’s eyes bugged wide.

“Yeah,” Barry nodded eagerly. “I can’t really tell you how because even I don’t know how it happened because I was Savitar – ”

Julian blinked rapidly. “Come again?”

“Long story,” Barry waved a hand. “But the point is, if I fought Savitar and remembered how we defeated him, Savitar would be able to find a way around that. So I didn’t fight him. I don’t even know where he ended up or how he got there. But he’s gone.”

Julian looked extremely lost for the first part of his statement, then smiled at the end. “That’s brilliant, mate,” he said, clapping Barry on the shoulder. “Finally, the bloody bastard’s gone.”

“Finally,” Barry agreed. “But a friend of mine from another universe appeared a bit before, so all of us heroes have sort of mutually agreed we’re taking out all the enemies we’ve been dealing with this year.”

Julian halted in his tracks, looking at Barry in surprise. “Blimey, how many friends in different universes do you _have?”_

“Oh, yeah, you never met Kara,” Barry tilted his head. “Anyway, if I’m missing for a few days at any time, that’s probably where I’ll be.”

“I swear, mate,” Julian shook his head as they entered the police building. “I don’t understand half the things you say sometimes.”

“Yeah, I hear that sometimes,” Barry chuckled.

“Barry!” Wally ran up to them, a panicked look on his face. “Thank God!”

“What is it?” Barry’s smile faded from his face, Julian realizing something was wrong when Joe hastily stood from his desk to join them. “What happened?”

“Have you heard anything from S.T.A.R. Labs?” Wally asked. “Anything at all? From anyone?”

“No,” Barry shook his head, pulling out his phone to check. “I’ve got nothing. Maybe they’re just busy.”

“No one’s there,” Wally shook his head. “I was just over there. It’s _empty,_ Barry.”

“What?” Barry blanched, fumbling to find Cisco’s number.

“How’s that possible?” Julian frowned. “Where would they go?”

Barry swallowed as he listened to the dial tone on his phone. “It’s not where they would go,” he shook his head. “It’s who would take them.”

* * *

**_Alex Danvers_ **

Alex was woken up in the morning to the lights slowly turning on in her room. “Gideon?” she mumbled thickly, almost incoherent due to her face being buried in her pillow.

 _“I apologize, Agent Danvers.”_ And how the A.I. actually managed to sound slightly apologetic, Alex didn’t want to know. _“But Captain Lance is outside your door.”_

“She’s what?” Alex bolted out of bed, almost collapsing in a heap.

Laughter came from the other side of the door, and Alex scowled, reaching for a sweatshirt to pull on. “Sorry, Danvers,” Sara called. “But I come bearing gifts, if that helps!”

“Depends on the gift,” Alex glowered, angrily pulling the door open.

Sara raised an eyebrow, holding up a cardboard tray with two coffees in it with one hand. The other one hefted up a rectangular box, the sweet smell of sugar wafting from it. “You’re not a cop, but I figured you still like doughnuts,” she offered. “Star City’s best.”

Alex blinked, trying to comprehend what she was seeing. “You got me breakfast?”

“I got _us_ breakfast,” Sara corrected. “Am I forgiven for waking you like this?”

Alex stared at her for a few seconds, then cleared her throat. “I’ll let you know after I eat.”

“Fair enough,” Sara smirked. “I’ll meet you in the galley, Danvers.”

“Yeah,” Alex trailed off as Sara practically strutted off, and when the blonde finally disappeared from view, she shut the door and leaned against it. “Did she seriously just do that?” she sputtered.

_“I believe she did, Agent Danvers.”_

And the A.I. had a sense of humor, too? “What the hell?” Alex mouthed, finally running around her room to get dressed.

* * *

**_Sara Lance/Alex Danvers_ **

Sara was reclining with her feet on one of the chairs when Alex trudged into the galley. “Coffee,” the agent mumbled.

“Right here,” Sara held up the other cup. “Didn’t know what you liked, but I figured not decaf.”

“You figured correctly,” Alex dropped into another chair, taking the cup handed to her. “Thank you, Sara, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Hey, in the days you’ve been here, what you’ve done is panic over your sister, worry about an insane future version of Barry who called himself a god, and go up against those Cadmus bastards,” Sara smirked, popping open the doughnuts box. “You’re not making breakfast today.”

“Oh, God, those smell heavenly,” Alex eagerly reached for one.

“The chocolate filling in these is the best in the city,” Sara grinned, picking up her own doughnut. “How big is your sister’s sweet tooth?”

“Alien metabolism,” Alex said simply.

Sara winced. “Poor Ollie.”

Alex almost choked on her doughnut. “Should I have warned him about that?” she coughed, covering her mouth so she wouldn’t cough up powdered sugar.

“Oh, I think it would be much funnier if he found that out on his own,” Sara laughed, sinking her teeth into a vanilla crème-filled doughnut. “Oh, that’s good.”

Alex could only make a noise of agreement as she chewed. Sara was right – the chocolate filling _was_ incredible. “Consider yourself forgiven,” she told the assassin after she swallowed.

“Score,” Sara smiled smugly.

Alex sighed, taking a sip of coffee. “Thank you,” she added. “I probably would have run around like a headless chicken if you didn’t do this.”

“Oh, no problem,” Sara waved her hand, brushing the thanks off. “Everyone deserves a chance to relax. You sound like you need it.”

Alex looked long and hard at Sara as she took another sip of coffee. “Is this some sort of date?” she blurted out. Sara’s eyes widened, and she started to choke on her coffee, dark brown liquid splattering on the table. “I’m sorry!” Alex stammered, lunging for paper towels to mop up as Sara stood up from her chair to avoid the hot liquid, putting her cup down to get her own paper towel. “Oh, my God, I am _so_ sorry!”

“It’s OK,” Sara managed to say, cleaning her hands off and checking her clothes. Luckily, no coffee had stained her jeans or shirt. “I was just . . . well – ”

“That came out of nowhere.” Alex’s face was almost as red as Barry’s suit. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, Alex,” Sara shook her head, and Alex’s mouth snapped shut at the use of her first name. “As for is this a date . . . well.” She tilted her head from side to side. “It’s not _ideally_ what I would pick for a first date, but what would you think?”

Alex was sure she resembled a fish. “Uh . . . ”

“Too forward?” Sara winced.

Alex closed her mouth and sat back down. “Uh,” she absently picked at an invisible spot on her jeans. “I . . . ” She took a deep breath, then looked up at Sara. “I just had a few problems with my girlfriend back in National City, and until I figure out what I want now, after what I learned about her . . . can we not label anything?”

“OK,” Sara nodded in agreement. “This is just a friendly breakfast between two allies getting to know each other.”

“That sounds better right now,” Alex sighed in relief. “Thank you, Sara.”

Sara smiled back at her, but before she could respond, Gideon’s voice came over the intercom. _“Captain Lance, I apologize, but I have a priority message from Central City.”_

“What about, Gideon?” Sara asked, grabbing one last doughnut and walking towards the bridge.

 _“Sara?”_ Barry’s panicked voice came over the intercom. _“Chase’s team just got five of us.”_

Sara choked on her doughnut. _“Five?!”_ she sputtered, running for the bridge, Alex bolting after her. _“Who?!”_

_“Cisco, Cait, Harry, Lena – ”_

“Oh, my God,” Alex blanched.

 _“And now Jesse,”_ Barry finished.

Sara stopped in her tracks, almost making Alex crash into her. “What about Firestorm?”

* * *

**_Jefferson Jackson/Sara Lance_ **

“So I asked for a distraction,” Jax was telling Lily animatedly as Clarissa walked over with breakfast, Stein grinning from his place across from Jax. “And it’s silence for a few seconds, you know? And then Grey just starts belting out a song in the middle of the NASA command center!”

“You what?” Lily grinned at her dad.

“Oh, that’s not the best prat,” Jax shook his head rapidly. “The best part was when he encouraged _Mick_ to join in.”

Lily’s jaw dropped. “No!”

“Yeah!” Jax nodded, face nearly split with a grin.

“Only you, Martin,” Clarissa smiled fondly, sitting down at the table with them.

“I merely provided a distraction,” Stein said innocently. “It’s what Jefferson needed.”

Jax all but cackled. “Yeah, but getting _Mick_ to sing, too? That was awesome!”

“Nice job, Dad,” Lily giggled, taking a bite of her eggs.

“Thank you very much,” Stein smiled smugly.

Jax’s cell phone started to trill, and Clarissa frowned, looking at him. “Is that important?”

“Maybe,” Jax frowned, reaching to pull his out.

Then Stein’s started to go off, and the older man blinked. “Oh, dear,” he mumbled, standing to find his on the counter.

“Sara?” Jax asked as he answered his phone.

“You and the Professor need to get to CCPD, _now!”_ Sara barked as Stein reached for his phone. “S.T.A.R. Labs has been compromised!”

Jax’s eyes widened, and he stood from his chair just as Stein answered his phone. “Hello?” he asked.

The kitchen window shattered, and as Lily shrieked in surprise, Stein was shot in the back by a pitch black arrow. “Grey!” Jax shouted as Stein’s eyes widened, his knees buckling under him.

He ran to reach him, but a blonde woman in all black suddenly leapt up into the now broken window and screamed at him. The sonic blast hit Jax and catapulted him back, right into Clarissa, who had just stood as well. Both collapsed by the wall, Lily shooting up out of her seat. “Mom! Jax!”

Black Siren climbed through the window, followed by a few assassins clad in black, led by a girl who looked no older than a teenager, another arrow nocked in her bow. “Who’s next?” the metahuman sneered.

Lily dove for Jax’s phone on the ground, and Evelyn aimed at her. “Sara!” she managed to shout before Evelyn fired, hitting Lily in the wrist.

“No!” Clarissa screamed as Lily yelped in pain, dropping Jax’s phone as she fell to the side.

More assassins started to climb in through the window, and Jax swallowed hard, watching Stein get dragged away, a few hauling Lily up. “Run!” he tugged Clarissa to her feet. “Come on!”

Black Siren’s mocking laughter followed them as they ran for the front door. Clarissa gasped when they saw the assassins getting ready to burst through, and Jax braced himself for a fight.

Except the door wasn’t broken by assassins. All Jax saw was gold lightning and red before he suddenly found himself on the bridge of the _Waverider._ “Jax!” Sara ran to hug him.

“Thank God,” Barry took a few deep breaths.

“They got Grey and Lily,” Jax looked at him with wide eyes.

Barry nodded and took off again. “Why the hell are they going after us?” Mick growled.

“Because we’re working with Oliver,” Sara guessed darkly.

 _“Guys!”_ Barry yelled over the comms, making everyone jump. _“They got Ray’s nanite formula from S.T.A.R. Labs! I need a hand here!”_

“Oh, God,” Ray blanched as Sara ran for the command chair. “That disables their speed!”

“But Wally’s there, too!” Nate’s eyes widened.

“Gideon!” Sara yelled, everyone running for seats.

_“Course plotted, Captain Lance.”_

“Nate, Mick, Ray, you’re coming with me,” Sara spared a quick look over her shoulder. “Alex, watch for us to come back.” Choruses of understanding came from the others, and Sara took a deep breath. “As fast as you can, Gideon.”

* * *

**_Barry Allen/Sara Lance_ **

Barry grimaced and yanked the nanite arrow out of his leg, checking his hand and hoping this arrow wasn’t going to work. Unfortunately, it did.

His speed was gone.

“Not so powerful now, are you, _Flash?”_ Black Siren sneered, stepping over Wally’s unconscious form, Talia’s assassins taking him away.

“Why?” Barry asked, keeping Clarissa behind him, eyes darting back and forth between everyone crowding around him. “It’s Oliver you want. What do you want with us?”

“We don’t just want Oliver,” Evelyn narrowed her eyes, drawing back her bow. “We want him to _suffer.”_

“And that includes taking his precious team,” Black Siren smirked.

“We’re not members of his team,” Barry pointed out.

“But he cares about you,” she retorted. “And that means by taking you, we can make him suffer.”

Barry braced himself as she opened her mouth, Evelyn about to fire –

Blasts of blue energy hit both women, throwing them back. “Not today, ladies!” Ray grew to full size, punching the nearest assassin.

“Get her out of here!” Sara ran into view, snapping her staff to full length, Mick and Nate behind her. “Barry, go!”

“Come on,” Barry took Clarissa’s arm. “Come on!”

Sara waited until Barry was past her before clenching her staff closer and approaching Black Siren, the metahuman staggering to her feet. For a few seconds, the blondes stared each other down, Mick and Nate taking on the assassins who tried to approach their captain. “Laurel,” Sara finally swallowed hard. Hearing about Black Siren and seeing her in front of her . . . those were two completely different things.

“I’m not her,” Black Siren sneered, opening her mouth to scream.

Sara leapt aside, letting the scream go past her, then rushed the doppelgänger of her sister. Black Siren pulled a knife from her belt and swung, Sara easily deflecting it off her staff and dropping to her knees, swinging outwards. Black Siren did a flip over her staff, this time kicking outwards. Sara leaned backwards, letting the momentum take her into a backroll, coming up on her feet and bringing extra force with her as she slammed her staff into Black Siren’s chin. The metahuman stumbled back, winded, and Sara broke her staff into batons, walking forward.

A silver metal arm suddenly appeared in her line of vision, and a tranquilizer arrow bounced harmlessly off it. Sara blinked and looked to her left, seeing Nate’s eyes meet her. “Watch your six, captain,” he warned.

Sara nodded gratefully, then took another look around the house. Barry and Clarissa were gone, and more assassins were starting to pour into the house. She gritted her teeth, seeing Mick had backed up behind one of the couches to avoid being hit by tranquilizer arrows, and Ray had shrunk back down. Only Nate was standing any chance against arrows, and that was because his metal skin wasn’t getting punctured.

They only had one choice. “Let’s go!” she yelled, sprinting for the door.

Mick was right behind her, a buzzing in her ear letting her know Ray was flying past her. Nate brought up the rear, deflecting arrows away from them, Evelyn’s face red with rage at the thought of potential captives getting away.

Assassins were starting to run for the _Waverider,_ but Alex and Jax covered the entrance, Jax firing with an energy gun, Alex with one that seemed alien in origin. “Gideon, get ready!” Sara heard Alex call.

“Boss, head!” Mick roared.

Sara instinctively ducked, and a throwing knife narrowly missed her head, Jax jerking to the side so it wouldn’t hit him. She jumped up into the cargo bay, Mick with her. Ray sprang back to full size, turning to fire some last shots, Nate still standing protectively in front of his teammates.

Sara swallowed hard, getting one last glimpse of rage-filled green eyes before the ramp shut.

* * *

**_Thea Queen_ **

_We have eight that have been abducted by Chase’s group. Meet at the bunker ASAP._

Thea swore violently, almost slamming her mug down on the counter as she read the text she received. Across from her, Winn warily looked up from his muffin. “I’m very sorry for whatever I did?” he offered sheepishly.

“Not you,” Thea shook her head, sliding her phone over to him. “We need to go.”

“Why do we – ” Winn began, then balked when he saw the text. “OK, yeah, we gotta go,” he agreed, running to grab his bag.

* * *

**_Kara Danvers_ **

Kara was licking her fingers off when her own phone chirped. She pulled it out to check the message she got, then paused when she heard Oliver’s phone chirp with a message of its own. Oliver turned to look at his, then looked at her. “Who was that?”

“Alex,” Kara answered, hastily pulling her messages open as Oliver pulled his phone to him. “You?”

“Sara,” he answered.

_Eight have been taken from Central City. Sara says meet at the bunker._

Kara squeaked and covered her mouth, eyes wide. Oliver swore, putting his phone in his pocket. “Get us there as fast as you can,” he said.

“On it,” Kara threw her napkin in the trash can, then grabbed Oliver by the shoulder and took off.

* * *

**_Oliver Queen_ **

They landed by the door just as Thea and Winn ran up. “Did you – ?” Thea began.

“You too?” Oliver guessed.

“Uh huh,” Thea nodded as Oliver punched in the code for the bunker.

The four hurried in to see Sara pacing anxiously, Barry sitting in a chair with his face in his hands, Iris rubbing his back in a comforting manner. Oliver did a quick head count of everyone else – only Dig, Felicity, and the Legends, he realized with a sinking feeling. “Barry?” he asked. “Your team?”

“Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, and Jesse were first,” he said numbly. “They broke into S.T.A.R. Labs and also got some of Ray’s nanites.”

“Where’s Lena?” Kara looked around.

“They have her, too,” Alex said miserably.

Kara’s face paled, and Oliver quickly put his hands on her upper arms, stopping her from falling. “Oh, God,” Winn put a hand over his mouth.

“And then they took Grey and Lily,” Jax fumed.

“And when Wally and I got there to get Jax and Clarissa, Wally got shot with nanites, then a tranquilizer,” Barry told Oliver.

“Eight of us within half a day,” Amaya shook her head.

“Oh, my God,” Felicity whispered.

“What the hell is he after here?” Quentin looked around. “Rene, Dinah, Curtis, I understand taking them. But people who aren’t even on your team? In the same city?”

“Who you barely know?” Winn added. “At least in Lena’s case.”

“They’re a threat, and he wants that eliminated,” Oliver guessed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to think.

“Apparently, he still cares about us, and that means by taking us, they make him suffer,” Barry announced dramatically.

“What a psychopath,” Alex scoffed in disbelief.

“Tell us something we don’t know,” Thea mumbled.

Oliver turned to see Sara chewing her lip as she paced, seeming unable to stay still. “Sara?” he prompted. “You OK?”

Sara took a deep breath, then turned to him. “I saw her.”

Oliver blinked, about to ask who she meant, when the only option sank in, and he closed his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sara.”

“Well, I didn’t freeze,” Sara sighed.

“No, but you nearly got knocked out,” Nate shook his head. “I would say take a break – ”

“But where could any of us go to take a break and not be somewhere Chase could get to us,” Ray finished the thought.

“I’m going to assume an attempt at a joke and saying Earth-38 is out of the question,” Winn smiled uneasily.

“I appreciate the attempt,” Thea patted his arm.

“Oh,” he smiled. “Thanks.”

“OK, if you all just came back from Central City and the last abduction was from there, then we have time before they come back here,” Oliver started to pace. “Thea, Quentin, you two need protective custody.”

“Oliver!” Thea protested at once.

“City Hall,” Quentin began.

“I am not risking either of you,” Oliver shook his head, turning to Dig and Felicity. “Or the two of you.”

“I’ll talk to Lyla,” Dig nodded, though he looked reluctant to. “Felicity can stay with me.”

“OK, if I’m doing protective custody, Winn is coming with me,” Thea announced.

“He is?” Alex raised an eyebrow.

“I am?” he squeaked.

“He was a good housemate,” Thea defended herself. “I won’t get bored.” “Oh, thanks,” Quentin rolled his eyes.

“Uh . . . ” Winn’s eyes flicked back and forth between everyone. “Can I even go into protective custody if I don’t exist on this Earth?”

“Technically, it’s not you in protective custody,” Thea pointed out.

“If I could, I’d put everyone in it,” Oliver looked around the bunker. “Almost the entirety of Central City’s team has been taken, along with Lena, and then they attacked two of the Legends. No one in here is guaranteed not to be attacked.”

There wasn’t anyone without a grim look as everyone let that fact sink in. “Sleepover in Star City it is, then,” Ray smiled nervously.

“We should warn Joe and Julian,” Barry looked at Iris.

“We’ll fly you there,” Sara offered.

Oliver sighed, listening as everyone started making plans. “Hey,” Kara put a hand on his shoulder, then gave him a quick hug. “We’ll find everyone.”

“I know,” Oliver nodded, squeezing her back. “I just want this over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting to write a monster of a chapter when I came back to this story. Well, more for you all to enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Also, I have one (hopefully) last survey for people to take regarding a few last minute details for Lian Yu.
> 
> 1: Regarding Amaya. I really cannot for the life of me decide where she's going, so there's no longer a "neutral option" for her. Oliver's team or Lian Yu? I know where I would like her to be, but I want your thoughts. Does the fact that the majority of the team are Legends influence your decision any?
> 
> 2: Who fights Talia al Ghul? This will dictate if Nyssa's even involved. I get the sister vs. sister thing was very cool, but I also want to give each Daxam Four member their chance to shine in this part. For Savitar, it was basically Kara leading the charge to get Savitar to where he ended up, and everyone else was kind of background. I want Oliver, Barry, Kara, and Sara each to play an important part. So, with that in mind: Sara or Nyssa against Talia?
> 
> Answer either in the comments, or I have another SurveyMonkey link for you. Please let me know! I want to get to Lian Yu very soon!
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/2HQC2P6


End file.
